Cubi
by The Past
Summary: AU. Over the past years there has been a number of attacks on people in Bayville that left the victims frightened yet oddly... satisfied... Starting about the time Rogue showed up in town... WARNING: Rated for sexual scenes. RogueMulti, GambitMulti, Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cubi**

**Summary:** AU. Over the past years there has been a number of attacks on people in Bayville that left the victims frightened yet oddly... satisfied... Starting about the time Rogue showed up in town... **WARNING: Rated for sexual scenes.** RogueMulti, GambitMulti, Romy.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Authors Note:** This takes place post Day of Reckoning; post Risty's return, but pre Self Possessed (did she reappear in or before Self Possessed? I can't remember).

**Incubus:** (Quoted from _The Vampire Encyclopaedia_ by Matthew Bunson, do not own) 'A type of male demon... that visits women during the night to torment them and to have sexual intercourse. Its name is derived from a combination of _incubare_ (to lie upon or weigh down) and _incubus_ (nightmare). It possesses attributes similar to the nightmare and the vampire: nightly visitations, the draining of life and strength, extreme sexual desire, and the habit of crushing its victims. Further, like the vampires found among the Gypsies or Slavic communities, the incubus can father children, only such offspring are demons, witches, or hideously deformed humans...'

**Succubus:** (Quoted from above book, still do not own) 'A female demon... a night fiend that visits men in their sleep to torment their dreams and to engage in sexual relations. The succubus, like the incubus, has definite vampiric characteristics, including its nighttime activities that render a victim totally exhausted and weakened by incessant carnal performances. The demon is also quite similar to such female vampire spirits as the _mara_ and the Gypsy _mullo_, the latter said to carry on romances with young men without their knowledge, the only evidence of their nocturnal orgies being acute, potentially fatal fatigue.'

(Quoted from me, do own) Ever since hearing them I have loved the cubi myths of Incubus and Succubus, having used them in my own personal non-fanfiction writing several times. Being obsessed with Vampires I guess this is the major link to these demons for me.

A few changes to the myths, and several of these will go further in depth in the story but I feel the need to get some out of the way right now. Incubi cannot father children to mortals in this story, again you will learn why later. Sex is the way they feed, they gain the energy given off by mortal and live off that, but also have the internal organs to consume normal food. Cubi (Incubi, Succubi) are a species of demon. These demons have nothing to do with religion, they are a species that live in 'Hell', which exists in a different dimension to that of earths (think of Shadow Dance where Forge slows down Kurt's teleportation to see the dimension he normally travels in while using his powers, this is a good example of different dimensions that crosses over), so this is not an attack at any religion or opposing of any of your God(s).

If you haven't got the idea yet, this story contains **SEX**. This is why it is an M. If you do not want to read about it, turn back now.

**PS:** I was originally going to wait before putting new stories up if I had two already on that were unfinished, but because of writers block on The Black Piece and The 14 Days I have decided to put a few more stories up. Hopefully this way at least one of the stories up will get updated every month/second month or so. Sorry to those readers of TBP and 14 Days, they are slowly crawling along and I do hope to have new chapters for them up before August when I am planning to travel and may not be able to get back online for a few months.

Again, this story contains **SEX!** Turn back now if that sort of thing offends you.

----

**Chapter One: A Face Full of Optic Blasts is Not Fun.**

**Bayville High.**

It was driving her insane, the horrible pain deep in her torso that seemed to tie her organs in knots. She was starving. It had been over a week since she had feed and the need for food was slowly gnawing away at her insides. It was also taking its toll in other ways. Affecting her sleep, her temper was shorter than normal, she snapped easier, her reaction time was down and it showed by the cuts and bruises from the Danger Room, her concentration was completely shot to hel-

"Rogue!"

Wait, class, which one was it again? Geometry? "48." Snapping her head around to the front of the room several members of the class were holding back their laughter, telling Rogue this was not the first time her name was called, or more likely because of her answer to the question since she was in French and not Geometry.

"Not quite right, want to try again?" Miss Moore motioned a hand towards the board where a phase was written, waiting to be translated into the foreign language as the teacher seemed more amused and concerned than angry.

Blinking her darkly covered eyes a few times Rogue held back a sigh as the words blurred in front of her, another weakness of hunger, but French was one of her best subjects and the translation slipped from her tongue automatically without the need to put much thought into it. A few groans went around as she had gotten it right despite not paying attention to the lesson. Going back to the board the teacher picked on someone else this time as Rogue dropped her chin into one palm and propped the elbow holding it up on her desk, trying her best to keep her attention on the class and stop herself from falling asleep. The fact she was sitting right in a sunbeam glaring in from the window didn't help her need to snooze. Not nearly soon enough the bell rung to signal both end of lesson and the school day as the class rushed out the door, but she took her time collecting her folder and books, not wanting to risk bumping into anyone as she stumbled to the door.

"Rogue," The teacher called just as she was about to leave the classroom. "I would like to talk to you."

Groaning at being held back as this would make her late for catching a ride back to the mansion Rogue turned and moved to rest her weight on one foot, holding her books against her chest. "Yes Miss Moore?"

Leaning forward so her elbows rested on the desk Moore creased her brow in confusion. "Are you all right? You're one of my best students but lately you've been so distracted. I mean, apart from this whole... reveal for you."

Grateful that Miss Moore wasn't one of the teachers against mutants Rogue ran a gloved hand through her hair. Thinking back to recent events including being kidnapped by a government agency wanting to experiment on her, having the Institute almost completely destroyed, being revealed as a mutant to the world, being sent back to school and having to face all the abuse, and almost having her hand blown off by one of Buckethead's little lackeys she gave a sigh. "Ah've been kinda busy lately."

"Is that all? You look dead on your feet the past week."

"Not enough sleep." She instantly answered, her inside clenching in hunger again at the thought of the real reason and she swallowed hard to keep the raising bile from going higher in her throat. "Lahke yah said, this whole... reveal."

Taking this as a valid answer Moore nodded her head, "Ok, just get some rest, I have a feeling you're one of the few who actually understands this all." And waved a hand towards the board with a hint of a smile.

"Sure thing Miss Moore." Her own smiling appearing for a brief moment before disappearing again as she left the room. Rogue actually liked Miss Moore, the new replacement for the old teacher who refused to teach in a school with mutants. She was fair, funny, had what seemed like an unlimited fuse for dealing with the students of the school and held nothing against mutant kind. The fact she actually knew what she was teaching compared to the old teacher was something too.

Moving slowly to her locker down the almost empty corridor Rogue sighed at the new mutant hating libel banded in marker across her locker, ignoring it as she spun the dial and stuffed everything she needed for homework into her bag for the night. Slamming the door close and making her way outside the basically empty parking lot confirmed her suspicions about being left behind. Muttering bitter curses about Scott Summers for leaving her Rogue started her long walk back to the Institute, hands gripping the straps of her bag resting over her shoulders and head down so the white of her hair covered her face. Oh, she would get back at him, a quick grin crossing her face, and maybe get rid of her starvation at the same time.

**----**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Stalking down the halls for his nightly check Logan paused long enough at the door of each students room, making sure they were actually inside and not trying to sneak out anywhere, being met most the time with slow breathing and heart rates to tell him they were asleep. Making his way around the girl's dormitories he stopped at one of his last doors to check, catching the two slow sets of breaths inside as well as one of the most unusual scents he had ever known. It was Rogue's and since he first met her in Mississippi he had picked up her smell was different from everyone else's. It wasn't to do with any form of perfume she used on herself, nor her make-up, it was her natural base smell, and it was off. After having her around the school for such a long time he ignored it and placed it down as something to do with her mutation, but back in his mind there was still a nagging question about why she was different. Taking in the late hour he shrugged it off once again and after one last check everything was locked up and the security system was working how it was suppose to Logan headed to bed.

From within her shared room with Kitty Rogue waited until she felt Logan presence was in his own room before opening her eyes, no trace of tiredness in the now glowing green and white, her eyes producing enough light to cause the lightest of shadows in the room. Slowly sitting up in bed she turned to look at Kitty, making sure she would not wake up anytime soon and pushing her covers off her body, got to her feet. Not bothering to grab a pair of gloves she padded soundlessly across the carpet to the window, opening it up and slipping outside into the night air. Reaching a hand upwards Rogue grabbed onto the side of the building, her nails lengthening as they gained a sharpness to them that mimicked the time she absorbed Sabertooth and darkened in colour to emerald green. Reaching hand over hand her toenails reflected the change on her fingernails as the five toes melted together into three and she quickly scaled up the wall onto the roof.

Standing at the highest peak of the mansion and shivering ever so slightly in the night chill Rogue sighed in relief as she allowed her body to shift form, reverting back into its natural appearance. It took so much energy to keep up a permanent fake image to hide her own so she relished each time she could return to normal, especially when she was as famished as she was now. Two bulges at her shoulder blades pushed outwards from her back and arched up into the air in the form of bat-like wings, the bend of the joint tipped with a small horn as several more laced the edge of each leathery wing, all green in colour to match her eyes. As her night clothing faded away and replaced with a form of silver and forest green armour that did little to cover her bar her crotch and breasts her legs twisted around to stand on ones very similar to Kurt's, her raised heels increasing her height and helping to counterbalance her wings and tail that extended from the base of her spine. The whip like extension held three large blades in a trident fashion upon the end of it in the same matching colours to her green horns forming on her head, one sweeping back over her skull from the centre of her forehead as two more from above each eye arched backwards and down to follow the line of her head before curving back around to the front below her ears and ending at cheekbone level. Her teeth lengthened into long pointed fangs as her skin paled more deadly white than even her make-up could manage. The white streaks of her hair smoothed back either side of her head as the remainder of her hair faded to black, slicked back and ending at the base of her neck.

Shivering even more than before Rogue sprinted noiselessly across the rooftop, crouching down when she was outside the window she wanted on the boy's dormitories and flaring her wings slowly descended. Crouching outside the balcony doors leading to Scott's room she easily got around the door lock and slipped inside, a smile pulling at her dark red lips - the only colour apart from white, black and green on her body - as she stalked towards his sleeping form. Seating herself on the bed without waking the teen beside her she brushed a few strands of hair off his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Instantly she was drawn into his mind, evading all his personal secrets and thoughts, memories and fantasies to see what he was dreaming about, almost laughing at the predictability of seeing Jean Grey in them.

"Not tonahght, lover boy," Rogue whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, reaching over to snatch up his glasses from where they rested on his night stand and placed them onto his face, not wanting to get a face full of optic blast when he opened his eyes. Yanking the sheeting off his bed Rogue carefully hooked the end of her tail blade into the edge of his pajama bottoms, the shirt she could work around. "Tonahght, yah mahne."

Pushing down his pants she swung one leg over to straddle his waist, her hands pressed against his chest as she rested the majority of her weight on them. It was part of Cubi instinct during feeding, hands used to support weight against the victim's chest and tying into the mythology behind her kind about how those who survived attacks reported the feeling of being crushed. The super strength her limbs didn't look like they possessed was the real story behind it, used to pin down meals and to prevent struggling, even against the strongest of victims. Raising her wings up around her body Rogue's appearance fell into the shadows, blocking out her features so she was just a random female dream figure and preventing the moonlight from reflecting off her pure white skin. Dropping her face back down to his she pressed her lips against his, the organic armour that was actually part of her body seeming to melt into her flesh and leaving her naked as her hips ground against his, needing a certain reaction out of Scott's body before she could start taking energy from him. Feeling his mouth respond to the pressure against it Rogue deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue along his skin as her sharp teeth grazed his own tongue.

Slowly coming out of sleep Scott gave a moan as he kept his eyes closed, a habit built up over the years since his mutation first appeared. Already feeling his glasses on his face he allowed his eyes to open a slid, quickly widening at the image above him, a dark female figure with large wings pinning him against his bed with only glowing eyes visible. It was the same dream again, one that had been recurring for quite a while now and one he got once a month or so, a dream he would never tell anyone about. After all, who could he tell? The Professor? Jean? All over some sex fantasy dream? As well as being embarrassing to admit it would just be put down to a typical hormonal teenage boy. So Scott kept it to himself. Not that it was a completely bad thing, it always felt so much more real than any of his others. It was just a pity he couldn't see the face of his fantasy girl, or maybe that was part of the appeal. A nameless, faceless being. No strings attached, no consequences. Too bad of all his dreams this one had to be in shades of red like as if it was happening in reality.

As her lips crushed against his again Scott allowed her to force her tongue into his mouth, the way her body was pressed against his and the fact he couldn't move that placed him at her mercy made it just that bit better. Her nails scratched him even through his shirt and he let out a groan as her hips continued to grind against his, feeling his body respond to her actions and bringing up his hands to grip the sides of her hips. Scott felt her smile against his lips as her tongue demanded dominance over his, lifting her body off his long enough him to slip inside her, causing his pelvis to buck under her but he was held in place by her hands. Swallowing his moans she pulled back from his mouth and sat upright, bracing herself with her hands as Scott was caught up in the sensation of her rhythm rather than the fact he found it harder and harder to breath. Every time he exhaled the pressure would slowly increase, pressing against his ribcage and driving the air from his lungs faster, intakes of air becoming erratic gasps than smooth breaths.

Letting his head lean back against the pillow with a moan Scott stopped his eyes from rolling back in his head, wanting to keep his vision on her and her actions. The two glowing eyes stayed on his, never straying from his face as her expert actions brought him closer and closer to his climax. His fingers tightened their hold on her hips yet she showed no sign of even noticing them, eyes locked on his as if she could see through his glasses and focused solely on her movements. Despite aware that she held him firmly against his bed Scott's body struggled to jerk up towards her as he let out a low groan, feeling the tension grow in him until his body went rigid with his release.

As he gasped Rogue placed her open mouth over his, drawing out and drinking in the energy flowing off his body. Digging in her palms that just bit harder into his chest she held him still as she continued to take in as much as she could without killing him or leaving him in some sort of coma, relishing in both the rush going through her body from finally being able to feed since last week as well as know she got her revenge for him leaving her at school today. The taste of it made her crave more but Rogue pulled back, not wanting to really hurt him as she sat up and pushed her body off his.

With a groan his head lolled to one side as he slipped back into slumber, his chest heaving in exhaustion. Gently removing his glasses and placing them next to his bed before readjusting his nightwear Rogue pressed one last kiss against his head, a green flame covering their bodies for a brief moment, 'purifying' them both to take away any form of their presence from each other, the fire a pleasant warmth instead of its earthly counterpart that would normally burn flesh instead of cleanse it. Normally she would rarely bother to do this apart from to remove her fingerprints, but with a bloodhound like Logan around Rogue was taking no chances of him figuring out her late night meals. Arranging everything in the room as if she had never been there she blew a kiss back at Scott and slipped out of the doors, her footsteps burning in the same flame green of her eyes, horns and claws and extinguishing themselves automatically as she clawed her way back to her room, closing the window at the sight of Kitty shivering and climbed into bed, instantly falling asleep with a grin.

**----**

**AN:** Good god, did I just write Rott? I really am going to be lowering my standards for this story with who Roguey is paired up with. Anywho, comments, suggestions, likes, dislikes, do tell. And yes, you will learn more about her past as the story goes on. Remember... this story contains **SEX!** (As if you couldn't tell by now)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Once again (so no one can say I didn't warn you), this story contains **SEX!** Go away if you can't deal with that, you wimpy little bastards.

Anywho, thankies comment-wise to: Ishandahalf, Freak87, MidniteAngelGoth, CrazyDragon004, and my lovely fellow Romy supporter in the forums: GothikStrawberry.

----

**Chapter Two: Claws and Temper, Never a Good Mix.**

**Bayville High.**

It had been another week, and again her insides were craving energy. She had taken enough from Scott to leave him still breathing - exhausted, yet alive - and to sustain her for a few days but here she was again, fighting off the side affects from not feeding regularly. Rogue had her reasons for spacing her feeding out, mainly suspicion. Too many exhausted males around Bayville would cause raised eyebrows, especially amongst a group of heroes going out of their way to try and save human and mutant kind. She paid the price so she would not be caught. She needed someone strong, someone powerful, someone she could get a decent meal from without killing them from exhaustion. Having already taken Scott last week ruled him out automatically, it had taken him so long to recover that Rogue didn't want to risk doing him any permanent harm. None of the younger boys at the Institute were any good. Young teenage boys were little more than snacks for her, sure they had plenty of built up sexual energy and she could get it so much faster but she just burned through it too fast. Kurt was also out of the question, Mystique's link to him and Rogue instantly ruling him out. The Professor was too old and paralysed so she doubted he would be any use and as sweet a guy Hank was she wasn't too keen on 'bestiality'. It only left one person in the mansion. Logan. One of her favourites. His fast healing making him recover far quicker than any of her past victims so she could take more from him.

"Rogue, luv, you in there?"

Snapping out of her daze Rogue found Risty waving a hand in front of her face from where she sat across from her at lunch. "Huh, yeah."

Raising one eye skeptically Risty's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, her voice losing its English background. "What's wrong?"

Sighing as she ran a hand over her face Rogue shook her head. Being an old friend of the shape shifter she had automatically known it was Mystique taking on a young British teen the first moment she saw her. Although she was a Succubus and designed to only go after males she could also pick up the difference in females through scent and sexual energy patterns. "Just hungry."

"You should feed more."

Rolling her eyes at her Rogue scowled, "Thanks Mom." Drawling sarcastically. Knowing the woman for so many years and being hundreds of years older than her and Raven still treated her like a child.

"I mean it."

"Ah know Raven, but it ain't that easy without bein' caught. Ah'm goin' to use Logan tonahght."

"Logan huh?" Smirking as she leant forward on her elbows and support her chin in her palms 'Risty' took back over the conversation. "He any good?"

"Not bad, but he doesn't lahke bein' dominated. He thinks Ah'm just some sort of repressed fantasy."

"Don't they all." The shape shifter grinned and got a smirk in return.

Rogue had run into the shape-shifting demon a couple centuries ago during one of her feedings and one of Raven's stealing. Needless to say the last thing the blue skinned demon posing as a mutant in modern times expected to see while sneaking into one of the richest families in England at the time was a Succubus draining the man of the house of energy. Having gotten out of there without her prize an angry Rogue had tracked her down and upon the threat of the most painful way to die that she could possibly imagine Raven vowed to keep quiet about her identity. In exchange Rogue gave the same courtesy to Raven. Finding that they were of similar attitudes and tastes the two barely separated over the years since, normally pulling jobs together and each getting their payment in different ways. Rogue her energy; Raven her riches. It had also been Raven to suggest a change of pace, to help explain some of their weird behaviour by taking on the identities of mutants and drawing on some of their demonic powers to pick a mutant one to abuse. With the aid of one of Raven's friends and a true mutant, Irene, the two played out their parts, almost like acting in a play to keep them entertained in their immortality.

"Too bad you can't take from females too."

Grunting in agreement Rogue folded her arms on the table and allowed her head to rest on them, her voice mumbled as she spoke. "Would be a hell of a lot easier with how many girls there are in the mansion, but homosexual Cubi don't normally last long if they can't feed off the opposite gender. Most die of hunger. "

Patting a comforting hand on her arm Risty rose as the bell rung and gave her friend a nudge. "Come on, class time." Getting a groan in return she pulled at Rogue's arm to get her out of her seat. "Only a few more classes then we're free." Leading the way back into the school building she grinned. "Hey, we should do something. There's this concert coming up in the next couple of weeks, we could go to that," Her voice switching back to natural. "To keep up this mutant charade."

"What? Ah absorb yah and fahnde out yah actually blue skinned and yah just usin' meh 'gain?"

Thinking it over Risty nodded, her British accent returning. "Sounds great to me, luv, well, minus the absorption part, that really hurts."

Smirking at this Rogue was pulled to a stop by her old friend as she was eyed suspiciously. "What?"

"You are staying away from Kurt, aren't you?"

Making a face of disgust she snapped, "Of course Ah am! There is no way Ah would touch him!" Lowering her voice as people around her looked in her direction at her outburst. "He's too much lahke family for meh 'cause of yah. After all, he is mah 'brother'."

Nodding her head they started walking down the halls again as Risty thought. "Maybe it's not just hunger, maybe you're just horny yourself."

"What!"

"Shhh, calm down Rogue. Cubi have their urges themselves and from what you've told me you don't exactly get anything but food out of your feedings." She stressed, remembering back to a conversation long ago of theirs when she was once jealous of all the sex Rogue got, until it was explained to her the Succubus didn't feel any pleasure from it. The only way a Cubi felt sexual pleasure was from one of their own, and there was strict rules in the Cubi community about who they could be partnered with. "You need to get laid."

"Oh yeah, that's goin' to happen." She snapped sarcastically. "Can yah even remember the last tahme we ran into an Incubus? They ain't that easy to fahnd. Ah haven't seen one since before Ah met yah."

"Can't you sense one out?"

"Nah, Cubi can't use their powers on one of their own kahnd. All Ah get from trahin' is a nasty headache. It use to be so easy to fahnd one, just follow the stories of females dahin' in their sleep from exhaustion. Now days most are in hahdin'."

"Like you."

"Yeah." Pausing outside her class Rogue eyed those within, trying to ignore the energy coming off the male bodies inside. "Ah'll live, not lahke Ah can dahe that easy. Yah goin' to get those tickets to the concert?"

Smirking at this Risty nodded. "I have connections."

"Ah bet, see yah later Blue."

Flipping her off Risty jogged down the hall to her own class as Rogue entered hers.

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Creeping down the dark hallway and keeping up her mortal form so if she was caught she wouldn't be that much out of place Rogue padded towards the teachers rooms, her footprints flaring up behind her in flames of green, destroying any trace of her being there. Pressing an ear to Logan's door she held her breath so she could monitor his, hearing him grumble unintelligently about something in his sleep. Taking one last look around she opened his door and slid inside, closing it as quietly as possible behind her. Only then did she allow her Cubi appearance to appear. Her tail flicked from side to side as she slowly approached his bed, taking the extra time and care to make sure his strong senses did not pick her up. Starting at the base of his bed she slowly crept up his body until she rested on her hands and knees over him and dropped a kiss onto his forehead. Visions of how he got his claws and the pain he went through flashed into her mind as they played out in his. Digging past these all too well known memories Rogue pushed deeper in, picking out his fantasies from the rest of his dark mind.

Pulling back she smiled sweetly down at him, "Ahh, Ororo 'gain. Yah should ask her out, Ah bet she'll say yes." Speaking out loud despite knowing it would trigger him to awaken. "Yah two would be good for each other, but 'til then..." Shifting her weight solely onto her legs Rogue rested her hands lightly against his chest before pressing down hard as she could already pick up the first signs of him wakening.

The sudden pressure on his chest caused Logan's eyes to snap open but before being able to raise his hands and unsheathe the hidden claws he found his hands pinned under the woman's knees. Her face remained in the shadows but he could make out enough of red lips to see her grinning hungrily down at him. A growl from him was only echoed back as she dropped her mouth down to his, biting down hard on his lower lip to draw blood and he let out another warning snarl. This was swallowed up as her lips covered his and Logan continued to struggle against the great weight upon his chest, freezing as he felt something pull at the edge of his pants, pushing the green draw string pants down off his hips. The armour covering her pelvis ground against the edge of his hip, the material that looked like metal being warm to the touch, so much so that it matched her higher than normal body temperature perfectly. Drawing back she kept her hold on his lip with her teeth, pulling it lightly before releasing it to show her teeth bloodstained as despite his anger Logan felt his body react to her actions, the armour of her lower body appearing to be sucked into her body and disappear under the colourless skin. His fingers twitched under his knees but the weight on them preventing from clenching as a shift of her hips joined their bodies, rocking her body and hands forward to rest on the top of his torso and shoulders, the angle increasing the amount of pressure holding him down and so he had an unblocked view of her mocking smile.

Hissing at the newly added weight Logan found it harder and harder to catch his breath, no longer able to make any sound as the air was being forced out of his lungs faster than he could use it to talk or growl. In fact, if his bones weren't metal covered he was sure he would hear them cracking by now. Her long nails dug into the uncovered flesh over his collarbone, the white night shirt not covering enough of his skin to even hope it would give him some protection, blood beaded under the sharp points as they pierced his skin. Gathering as much of his breath as he could Logan gritted his teeth and tried once again to break her hold on him, yet his struggle to get free went unnoticed by her as he failed to shift her even an inch and her hips continued to grind against his. His nails dug into her own skin – not long enough to achieve the same damage she did to him – of her knees as his body stiffened and her movements paid off, the closest thing to a low groan from the lack of air getting out of his throat as his head arched back against his pillow.

Holding him down solidly with one hand Rogue's other went to his hair, tugging his head towards her and forcing her way between his lips and teeth he had stubbornly locked together, her own teeth and tongue keeping them open as she drank. Gasping into his mouth her eyes shot open wide as her body shook in pain. The shift of her weight towards his mouth had given Logan enough leverage to slide his hands further down her leg and free his knuckles from beneath her knees, the _snikt_ of metal being released a split second before three claws embedded themselves into each of her shins, easily cutting through the bone and exiting out the back of her calves. Pushing through the pain to finish her meal Rogue pulled back after taking her fill as he fell back against the bed, a hint of a smirk on his face for drawing blood before he passed out.

Pushing off his body Rogue collapsed on the floor next to his bed, gritting her teeth to keep quiet as she looked down at the holes in her legs, the white blood that gave her body it's lack of colouring seeping out from the wounds and dripping onto the carpet beneath her. Staring at the increasing pool of pale liquid accumulating on the floor she didn't bother to watch her body knit the slits in her lower legs close, leaving only three fine lines on each leg to show where the damage had been. After a moment of gazing into space she lifted herself up onto shaky legs, the green fire flicking around the room to get rid of her presence as the blood was eaten up by the flame, causing it to flare up brighter before dying. Glaring at the mutant she gave him a kick in the ribs, enough force behind it to roll him over onto his side before stomping out of the room, muttering something along the lines of 'clawed bastard'.

----

**AN:** I know Logan should have been able to had picked it was Rogue by her scent but he was kind of busy with his 'attacker', and he did miss Mystique's scent in the show itself when she showed up at the mansion as Risty. Hmmm, and I thought he was suppose to be really good with his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** After some very difficult research (I need to get a better website for screenshots that covers everything instead of only bits and pieces) that ended up getting out my beloved DVD collection and looking back through the episodes (thank you Fun and Games) I have discovered that the pants of Rogue's pyjama's (at least her green and orange ones, I can't remember which one nor do I think I have the episode of when she is wearing her green ones) do go down to her ankles. For the sake of this chapter, they don't. After all they show quite a bit of her midriff and her forearms, so I would think logical-wise so would her lower legs show. Or maybe that's just my logic.

Also, I know, these two… 'situations' aren't as long as Scotty-boy's and Wolvie's but I am not good at the whole sex scene writing and had to do two for this chapter, thus the bit later update and the shortness of chapter compared to the first two, that and I am less than happy with this chapter, in fact I HATED writing it. I apologize for that. Hopefully the following chapter will make up for it.

To the comments, thankies (and sorry to those who I didn't reply to personally, I got mixed up with who I didn't and who I did reply to): Ishy and her stalker bunnies, CrazyDragon004, LynLin, sexy.butterfly, MidniteAngelGoth, Freak87 (and your lovely long message), addtothenoise, GothikStrawberry, RAMALOT4 and Carla-P.

Oh, and, **SEX!** (That was just for you Freak87 P)

----

**Chapter Three: Two for the Price of One.**

**Brotherhood Boarding House.**

Slipping through one of the higher windows in the house that Raven always left open for her Rogue crouched in the shadows for a moment, making sure to get out of the moonlight so it wouldn't reflect on her paper white skin. It seemed since Mystique's departure of the house that no one bothered to check the upper most levels, making it that much easier for her to sneak in. When the blue skinned demon was there Rogue could always just enter through one of the shape shifter's bedroom windows, having only to tap on it and be allowed entrance. There were times like these with Raven no longer able to help her in that Rogue hated having to keep up the mutant story. Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment she silently crept her way down the stairs and halls, making for one of the bedrooms of the house. Knowing the layout from living in the boarding house and her regular visits there Rogue quickly bypassed the doors to the bedroom she was heading to.

Cursing silently at the creak the door made as she opened it Rogue wasn't truly surprised, the building was well overdue to fall down, especially when you considered that one of its residents could call on earthquakes. Ducking inside and tapping the door closed with her tail the accelerated breathing of the teen even in sleep filled her senses, curled up on his side as his ungelled white hair fell over his face. Seating herself on the bed next to him Rogue brushed the hair away from Pietro's eyes and looped it behind his ears, stroking his skin with her nails softly. Trailing her fingers down his face, along his neck to his chest she gently detangled his limbs from the sheeting, slowly rolling him onto his back before seating herself on his hips.

Feeling something nudge against his lips Pietro mumbled in his slumber, vaguely aware of a weight resting on his chest and pelvis, shifting against it sleepily. As the pressure didn't leave and continued to increase he raised a hand to rub along his face but found unable to lift it. With his eyes still closed he tried again, first with one hand then another. It had the same results. Cracking his eyes open a slit he blinked a few times before understanding what he saw, some sort of shadow crouched over him with its hands on his chest and what looked like wings pressed against his wrists, pinning him to the bed. Opening his mouth to either yell at the female or for help Pietro gave an unsteady gasp instead, quickly followed by a moan as she moved against him, rubbing against him in all the right ways. His hands clenched as the friction increased, focused so completely on the pleasure that he did not even notice the way the horns on her wings dug deeply enough into his wrists to leave bruises.

As he muttered something at high speed Rogue smirked down at the teen, watching his eyes roll up in to his head and his breathing picked up, that and the mumbling vocal increase telling Rogue he was getting close. Picking up her pace she felt him tremble beneath her hands, as she struggled to hold back her laughter. _Mortal are all the same_. Again his hands tried to shift under her wings but her hold held strong, the need for them to be pinned as even with her demonic strengths and powers she doubted she could beat him when it came to speed. Last thing she needed was a victim with super speed beating her to a pulp before she could land one punch. As he became more drawn in to their movements and more distracted she lessened the hold on his limbs, not wanting to risk leaving any physical signs she was there, at least not if she could help it.

Dropping her lips down against his as his body went taut beneath her, his gaping mouth helped with Rogue's feeding, clamping her mouth over his and inhaling the waves of energy by the mouthful. As his body went limp from exhaustion and his eyes slid closed Rogue gave him a quick smile before he fell back asleep, and a gentle pat on the chest as she folded her wings back behind her body. After getting to her feet and clearing both of their skins with her green flame she rearranged the bedding to cover him again. Blowing a kiss back at him she wiggled her fingers in a wave before disappearing out of the door and heading back down the hall leading to where she had entered the house. Stopping in mid-step outside another door Rogue tilted her head towards it as if she could see through the wood. It had been quite awhile since she had allowed herself to feed in excess, was she going to give this chance up? _Hell no._ Opening the door she walked confidently into the room.

Lying on his back with his mouth partly open and his arms resting over his head Lance had half kicked the blankets off his bed, causing them to hang over the edge and threatening to fall in a pile onto the floor. His shirt had ridden up as he had seemed to been tossing and turning quite a bit, hair messily ruffled around his head. Closing the door silently behind her Rogue smirked over at the sleeping boy, leaning back against the wood before slinking over towards him. She curled up on the bed beside him and slowly ran her nails down his torso, ignoring the fact the sharp points caught against the material before slipping her fingertips down the edges of his boxers and pulling them down in one swift motion, seating herself on him.

With her hands resting against his chest and increasing the pressure upon it Lance gave a yawn and peeked one eye open, frowning up at her while still half in sleep before blinking his eyes a few times to clear them. Seeing him piece together what was happening and about to roll his eyes back to bring out his powers a shake of her head stopped him, her lips moving to form a silent 'No'. It wasn't so much the unspoken word that stopped him as the look in her eyes, the light in them that showed she was prepared to do him damage if he disobeyed but any other thought along that line was cut off as she rocked against him. As his hips arched up under her the strength of her hands on his torso cut off a groan before it truly started, losing the air too quick for his vocal cords to use. Coming out in a raspy breathe instead his teeth gritted as his eyes dropped close, the swaying of her hips over his causing his hands to clench into fists. An exhale of air came out as a cough, struggling to inhale as it turned into a wheeze instead, the lack of breath causing him to feel light headed – the exchange of blood from the top of his body to the lower didn't help either. The pressure let up enough for Lance to let a low moan out as he felt his pleasure peak, losing the edge over his powers to allow a small tremor to rumble through the house.

As she held her mouth down over his Rogue raised a brow as she heard something hit the wall from further up the hallway, Wanda's voice just loud enough for her to pick up yelling something at the earth shaker, something starting with 'f' and ending with 'ing hell Lance'. A single hand held Lance still beneath her as she drank in the energy Rogue pulled back as he fell back to sleep, running her tongue over her lips as she savoured the flavour before arranging the room to appear as it had when she first entered before throwing herself out of the window. A few flaps of her wings later and she found herself high in the air and heading back to the mansion, folding her wings back once she got close and slicing through the air towards the open window she left her room from.

Spotting Kitty sitting up in bed and rubbing her face with her palms Rogue quickly angled her wings to cut sharply away from the building as she let out a string of curses. Flapping her wings a few times she circled back away from the mansion to land on a branch of one of the trees surrounding the property, her wings quickly folding in tight against her body to prevent them from being torn as she glared in to her bedroom, waiting for Kitty to go back to sleep. Unfortunately that seemed to not be the plan as one of the smaller lights in the bedroom - which Rogue was sure was Kitty's bedside lamp - flickered on before the teen wandered over and slammed the window back close, instantly ruining plans to sneak in. Muttering to herself as she launched into the air Rogue swooped down to the ground, changing back into her mortal form as she ran, her wings collapsing into her back and her tail shrunk back into her spine as she got her way into the kitchen, covering her entrance before she sensed someone about to walk in. Her armour darkened to orange and green and took on the softer appearance of her nightwear as she snatched an empty glass out of the cupboard just before Logan walked in.

Stopping in the doorway with his hand half way running through his hair Logan raised a brow at Rogue's presence, her back to him as she hadn't seemed to realise he was there yet. "What ya doin' up?"

Acting the part she spun around and inhaled sharply, pretending to almost drop the glass in her hand before turning her features into a scowl. "Shit Logan, yah almost gave meh a heart attack!"

"What ya doin' up?" He repeated.

"Just gettin' a drink." Turning back to the refrigerator she grabbed up the milk, filling her glass before placing the container back in its place and using the side of her hip to close the door. Raising her glass towards him she shot him a look of pure sarcasm, her voice mirroring it. "See?"

Grumbling something about teenagers he moved over to the fridge for his own drink, reaching into the very back and behind what appeared to be the back wall, finding the small compartment most overlooked and pulled out one of his reserved bottles of beer. _Hidden in plain sight._ He thought as he closed the door again, noticing Rogue had taken up leaning against the bench by the sink, one of her eyebrows raised as she watched him.

"So that's where yah keep it."

Ignoring her smirk Logan gave a grunt as he popped one claw to take the cap off, pocketing it in his pyjama bottoms so to get rid of any evidence. The Professor didn't approve of him smoking his cigars, even outside and out of view of the kids, drinking would be the last straw. Lifting it to his lips he paused as he watched her raise her own glass, finishing off the last mouthful of milk before placing it in the sink, his attention drawn to the bottom of her pants that finished just below her knees. It wasn't the exposed skin as her nightwear left part of her forearms and midriff bare as well, it was the very light, almost invisible lines that rested half way up on each shin. Three small white lines over pale skin on each leg.

Realising she had spoken he gave his head a quick shake. "What?"

"Ah said nahght."

Nodding he focused back on his drink. "Night Stripes." Keeping his vision off her until her back was turned, watching those six white scars as they disappear out of the room.

Jogging up the stairs to her room upon opening the door Rogue was met with a glare, or at least an attempt at one considering who it came from.

"Did you, like, leave the window open again!"

----

**AN:** You wanted him, Remy shows up in the next chapter! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** This chapter, the last scene in particular, is for those that take part in the 'Why Romy: If not Romy then?' forum. Live long and prosper, Force be with you, and Fluffy and his scratching post. Roar!

Comment thankies to: Berry, Ishy, Mykella (I don't see why sex should be a taboo subject in these times, yet people get so upset about talking about it. It isn't a 'dirty' or bad subject, just part of life. We need it or we'll go extinct, bonus that its normally fun too P), LynLin, sexy.butterfly, addtothenoise, PyroSprite, Captain Annie, RAMALOT4 (got to ask, the nick about the god/myth?), Freak87 and PandyBas.

----

**Chapter Four: King of Hearts.**

**Acolyte Base.**

Pulling his bike to a stop in the base's garage Gambit switched the machine off and dropped his feet to the ground, a grin covering his face as he thought back to his actions of the night. A popular club with good music, great alcohol, and even better females. It wasn't unusual for the Thief Prince either, normally heading out every second or third night to get what he needed the most out of the women who seemed to flock to him, not that he complained. After all, Remy LeBeau was the King of Hearts.

As he walked down the hallway to his room his trench coat swung behind him with each step, years of the smell of smoke and alcohol all the way back to New Orleans seeming to cling to the leather in a non unpleasant way, so perfect it seemed to be part of his natural scent. He was not worried about waking any of his team members, most would be in bed already with the lateness of the hour - maybe the exclusion being Sabertooth if he decided to go out hunting for his own kind of prey, only to return at the break of dawn covered in blood - and the metal walls of the building kept sound levels down between rooms.

Almost at his room Gambit's eyes widening as the door opened before he could reach the handle and what he recognized as a female demon exiting his room. "_Dèmon_."

Swinging her eyes around to find the card-obsessed henchman of Magneto's Rogue opened her mouth in a gasp before a hard kick to the gut sent her back into the bedroom and onto the floor. Grunting in pain at the impact against her wings she raised her eyes as the door closed behind him and the room was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from her eyes and his.

"Well well, w'at we 'ere? A Succubus," Grinning down at her as he moved forward Gambit's skin darkened in colour to pitch black, his hair lightening from its dark brown to a redder shade than of Rogue's mortal form as his own set of triple red horns sprouted from his head, the first sweeping back from his forehead like hers but the other two extending from his temples, curving down to circle around the bottom and back of his ears before looping back around to point forward at the level of his hairline. Larger wings than hers formed from his back as a long tail more resembling that of a reptiles than her whip one curved off his spine with the same three blades as hers. Pulling back his dark lips to show off his fangs Gambit crossed his arms over his chest, black and red armour hanging low on his hips and ending above his knees, matching his pure red horns and claws perfectly. "'nd in Gambit's room. 'e's 'onoured."

"Incubus." Rogue hissed as she pushed herself back to her feet.

Stalking towards her until he had backed her up against a wall he lowered his face to be level with hers. "_Oui_, dat Gambit be." His smile increased as she bared her fangs, growling at him and snapping her teeth at his fingers as they reached out to brush her cheek. "It's been a long time since Gambit's seen a _soeur_ Cubi." (_Sister_)

"Don't get use to it."

"Why all da attitude _chèrie_? Gambit 'asn't done anything to ya, yet."

"Yah trahed to blow mah hand off Swamp Rat!" She snapped back.

Gambit put on an adorable pout. "It was nothin' personal."

"Well if Ah had lost mah hand, Ah would of taken it personally." Rogue snarled as she poked one long claw against his chest with each word.

Rubbing the spot her nail had been he let out a sigh, "Fine, Gambit be sorry, _mais_ 'e didn't charge it dat much, ya would of lost a finger at da most." But the look on her face told him that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Da main question be _chèrie_, w'at ya doin' 'ere?"

"None of yah business."

"Now, Gambit don't see it dat way since ya be in 'is room, in da middle of da night, in da base of da X-Men's enemy."

Narrowing her eyes at him Rogue rested a hand against her hip. "Whah the hell are yah talkin' in the third person?"

"Ya avoidin' Gambit's question."

"Yah avoidin' mahne."

"Fine. W'at are ya doin' in da middle of da night, at Mag's base, 'nd in **ma** room?"

"That is still none of yah business." Rogue answered with a smirk.

Clutching at his chest over his heart Gambit gasped. "So mean to dis Cajun _chèrie_."

"Mah name ain't _chèrie_." She growled, pushing past him towards the door.

As she reached for the handle his voice called out. "Ya 'ungry, dat's why ya came. Sick of pickin' on da X-Geeks? Dose boys can't sustain ya dat long Rogue," Drawing out her name slowly and adding a purr onto the end of it seductively his arms slipped around her waist, pressing her folded wings up against his chest. Lowering his mouth to her ear he dragged his fangs across the green bone of her horn. "'nd ya thought Ah could."

Snorting at this Rogue twisted her horn away from his mouth. "Who said Ah came for yah? That metal covered boy looks much more satisfyin'."

"Sure Piotr could satisfy ya for a short time one way," Moving his mouth downwards Gambit trailed his tongue along the curve of her shoulder, "Ah can another, for much, much longer," Before lifting her hair and lightly blowing on the nape of her neck, "In da only way 'nother Cubi can." And pressed a kiss against the sensitive skin.

Shivering at the light contact Rogue allowed him to turn her around and pin her against the door, pressing his body against hers. "It be so rare to come 'cross 'nother Cubi Rogue, such a treat, an 'onour," Tilting his head downwards Gambit locked his horns around hers to hold her head still as he lips traced hers. "An opportunity dat should never be wasted. It would be ungentlemanly of me to take dat from ya."

"Yah forgettin' the rules Incubus?" Rogue hissed, her hands forming into fists as his long nails traced up and down her arms ever so lightly so the action caused her to shiver. "We can't mix, the two clans, White and Black. Every Cubi knows the punishment for inter-matin'."

Rubbing the tip of his nose against hers Gambit nipped at her lower lip and got a growl of a warning in response, "Ahh, _mais_ rules are meant to be broken, 'nd who knows 'ow long ya will 'ave to wait 'til ya find 'nother Incubus. Could be centuries, even more. 'nd 'ow dey goin' to find out? Ya won't tell dem, Ah won't, dey won't find out." Grasping the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss as he ground his hips into hers.

The growl turned into a snarl as Rogue pushed him off her and she yanked open the door. "Ah don't wanna end up dead 'cause yah horny."

Grinning at this Gambit stepped forward again and caught her arm as she moved to leave. "Ya know ya want dis demon _chèrie_."

Bringing her face close to his she drew back her lips in a snarl, "Not if yah were the last Incubus in Hell." Then spun away and stalked back down the hall to where she had entered, leaving a grinning Gambit behind her.

"She'll be back." He said, melting back into his mortal form before heading to bed.

Flinging herself into the air Rogue let out a string of curse words as she flapped her wings to raise her higher into the dark sky, more obscenities pouring out as she noted the time of night and realizing how much she had wasted with that damn Incubus. And she still hadn't fed! This called for desperate measures. She couldn't go after Pietro or Lance as they needed more time before she fed from them again, any more attacks so close together on mansion members would start raising questions and there was no way in Hell, Heaven or Earth she was going back to the Acolytes with that bastard there. This meant she had to go for someone easier, someone mortal, someone not mutant. Human. And there was a particular one she wanted to take her frustrations off and watch suffer.

----

Parting his eyes and squinting into the darkness Duncan gave a groan as he blinked several times to clear his vision, trying to yawn but he couldn't gain enough air into his lungs as some sort of weight was pressed against his chest and made it hard for him to suck a breath in. Struggling to push off whatever was on top of him his eyes widened at the dark figure crouched over him, it's hands pressed hard against his torso as it held him easily down against the bed. The only light came from it's eyes, glowing green in the darkness as folds of what seemed to be wings sprouting from it's back were raised to block out any light seeping through the windows from the night sky, yet enough light past across the silhouette so he could see to identify the curves of a female. The female pulled her lips back into a savage snarl, showing off fanged teeth as her claw like nails dug into his chest. Wincing as they scraped across his skin Duncan's eyebrows shot up as her mouth dropped down against his, her tongue forcing its way between his lips. Giving a shrug of his shoulders he returned the kiss. Hell, he may as well make the most of this dream, cause that what it had to be, right? After all, this couldn't be real.

A cry of pain got caught between their mouths as Duncan's eyes shot open wide again, his body stiffening as the ache intensified in his chest with each passing moment. Her extra warm skin felt like it was burning into him as her hands dug hard into flesh, the strength increasing behind them so much that Duncan swore he could feel his muscle and bone bend and mould to the shape of her palms. Despite the discomfort and lack of air that made him feel light headed the sensation she was causing with her body rubbing against his – in one spot in particular – made him groan against her lips before giving a gasp as a shift of her hips rocked him into her. Her pelvis kept still, preventing his from lurching up as one pale hand stayed firmly in place on his chest, the other roughly snatching a handful of hair on the back of his head and yanking his head back. Her mouth dropped down against his throat as she began to move her hips, sharp teeth running along the skin and sinking in hard enough to threaten drawing blood. An airless moan ended up as a wheezing cough, his teeth gritting from her tight grip on his hair that forced his head back further and exposing more of his neck.

The large folds of leathery skin of her wings arched down around their bodies, tenting over them as the horned edges acted as restraints, spreading his arms out to either side of his body so he was basically spread-eagle. Duncan shivered under her as her tongue slowly trailed its way up from his collarbone, over his Adam's apple, along the edge of his jaw and up to his ear, drawing his earlobe in between her lips before biting down hard. Her fanged teeth pierced through skin to puncture and cause a small drop of blood to leak out, which seemed to be enough to push him over. Any sound he was able to make was cut off as her lips found his again, Duncan's eyes dropping close as his body went limp, feeling drained as his energy was sucked from his body. His head stayed tilted back as she released her grip on his hair, pulling her body off of his and leaving him sprawled over his bed.

Walking back towards how she entered and crouching on the window-ledge Rogue shot a look back at the sleeping figure, a dark smirk pulling at her lips, "Snack." Before throwing herself out into the night and flying back to the mansion.

----

**AN: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last part. Duncan bashing is so much fun.

**PS:** Again another reminder that I am not going to be in NZ for about two months during August and September, so writing will be on hold during that time since I will be travelling to America. I will try and get a few more chapters up until then but check out my homepage/username page on to see the status of the stories. I will post up there when I am going to be away and have the stories on hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** As you can properly tell, I had no idea for a title for this chapter, so used this just for the fun of it, being proud that I can actually say it without tying my tongue in knots.

What can I say about this chapter, I love doing Romy dance scenes, just as I like using them in fight scenes against each other. That and I am having a lot of fun using Risty in this.

Comments thankies: Berry, musagirl15, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Ishy, PyroSprite, Captain Annie, Mykella, LynLin, RAMALOT4, Freak87, and sexy.butterfly.

---

**Chapter Five: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

**Bayville High.**

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Risty greeted the furious Goth who pushed her way through the crowd to get to seat at the back of the class, her glare stopping even the teacher from speaking up against her actions.

"Shut. Up." Rogue barely got out through gritted teeth as she slumped down behind her desk, her books slapping loudly against the wood.

Resting her chin in one hand and having her elbow propped up on her own desk Risty eyed the demon beside her calmly until she noticed the leather of Rogue's gloves stretch under the pressure of her expanding nails, the first signs of tearing showing at the tips. Taking the risk of bodily harm against the stronger of her species Risty placed a hand over Rogue's and hissed. "Calm down, you're about to break your gloves."

Scowling at the shape shifter for a moment Rogue followed the now yellow gaze on her hands to see what Raven did. Slowly exhaling her drew the transformation back into her body. Worry took over the purple-haired girl as she tightened her hold on the gloved hand. Returning the squeeze Rogue shot her a brief smile. "Ah'm fahne."

"No you're not. What's wrong? Bad feed?"

Lowering her face into her hands Rogue sighed, "Ended up goin' after Duncan." A shudder going through her body as she remembered the pervious night.

Trying her best to keep the smile threatening to break loose Risty patted a comforting hand against her friend's back. "You were that desperate?"

"Well Ah wouldn't have been if Ah hadn't gotten interrupted."

Risty opened her books and Rogue followed as the teacher started the lesson for the day but both ignored it. "Tell me everything."

Tapping the end of her pen against her book her face darkened, staring into space as she talked, "Since Ah had... exhausted," Getting a smirk from the pun. "All mah resources from the Institute and Brotherhood for awhahle and was still in the mood for mutant energy, Ah went after the Acolytes."

"A hit against Magneto. I'm liking this more and more."

"Was goin' to go after one of the big boys, someone with a lot of energy to spare, like Fluffy or Tinman," A snort of laughter from Risty made Rogue's lips twitch towards a smile at the nickname they had for Sabertooth. "Then realahzed who's better than someone who produces energy as a power."

"Gambit." Risty confirmed, eyes drifting towards the front of the room now and then so it appeared like she was paying attention to learning, really only being in school so she could talk to Rogue.

"Yeah. Was 'ready in mah normal form and ready to get it over with and back to the mansion but when Ah went into his room he wasn't there. Was 'bout to leave when Ah opened the door and he attacked meh, kicked meh back into his room and locked the door behahnd him."

Risty's face went back to one of concern. "Not many people can catch you off guard like that, let along get a hit in."

Nodding her head Rogue's hand tightened around her pen. "Ah know." Her eyes regained their focus as they stared into the yellow ones of her friend. "He's an Incubus."

For a brief moment Raven's concentration lapsed enough for a flicker of blue to tint her skin as her eyes went wide. "What!" Getting a look from the students around her and the teacher she bowed her head and lowered her voice. "What? An Incubus? Here?"

"No, in Hong Kong!" Rogue snapped is a harsh whisper with a roll of her eyes. "Yes here. The same damn bastard who trahed to blow mah hand off."

"Wow." Was all she could say in response. "Just... wow."

"Yeah." Rogue said with a sigh. "After that Ah didn't feel lahke stickin' 'round there, so ended up takin' mah anger out on Duncan."

Raven shot her a sympathetic look. "You poor girl. Tell you what; let's go out tonight. Blow off some of that steam of yours. Drink, dance and pick up some boys at a club, like old times. It'll get your feeding out of the way for the next few days."

"Ah don't know..."

"Come on Rogue, we both need this." She shot a grin over at her, "Girl's night." Before it took on a savage hint. "Demon girl's night."

Unable to stop a laugh Rogue nodded her head and returned the smile. "Sounds lahke fun."

----

**New York City.**

Slipping into the club with a smile from both towards the bouncer and a battering of eyelashes to go with it - and quite a decent amount of cleavage - Rogue and Raven quickly disappeared into the depths of the crowd. Their appearance was altered enough to look the legal drinking age, their figures and faces more matured and lacking some of the gothic darkness but swapping it for skin-tight clothing that clung to their curves and gained attention from all the men around them.

"Ok, maybe this was a good ahdea." Rogue admitted from her seat at the bar, sipping on her drink as she eyed the males staring at her, giving a few a brief smiles or winks as she sized up their energy levels.

"Told you." Raven grinned back as she licked at the residue of alcohol from her top lip. "Drink, dance, get laid. What you tell the X-Geeks? That you were spending the night over at Risty's?"

"Nah," She shook her head as her foot tapped to the beat of the music. "Just snuck out after Logan went to sleep."

Running a finger around the rim of her glass Raven nodded as she watched the dance floor of the club. "So what you think? Any good energies that will last more than two minutes?"

Rolling her eyes Rogue smirked over at the fellow demon. "Whah am Ah always pickin' out men for yah?"

Looking as innocent as possible Raven put on a perfect pout to match. "Because you love me?"

"Apart from that."

"You're so good at picking the guys that won't give out easy. The perfect radar for stamina. Someone who can last all night." A smirk pulled at her lips as her eyes flickered to their natural colour momentarily.

"Sugah, the only kahnd that can last all nahght is a demon."

Raising her glass Raven gave a confident nod of her head, "Amen to that." Clinking the edge against Rogue's. Her eyebrow arched up as she looked past her best friend. "Well this is interesting."

Stopping the glass just before it touched her lips Rogue raised her eyebrows in return over at her. "What?"

Not using words to answer Raven just nodded her head, motioning behind Rogue towards a figure on the dance floor before watching Rogue's face darken in anger.

"Bastard." With eyes narrowed she glared at a certain Cajun moving to the beat of the music and dancing with a random female, well, more like grinding. Grinning down at the woman he had his hands resting on her hips, keeping her body close to his. "Doesn't he realahze how stupid he looks wearin' sunglasses insahde." Catching the end of Raven muttering something she snapped her head back around. "What?"

"I said, sexual tension. Go fuck the boy, you want to."

"Ah do not!" Tightening her grip cracks began to show in the glass she was holding.

"Ok, fine, you don't want to." Raven rolled her eyes as she focused back on her own drink.

Tapping her lengthening nails against the bar Rogue finally couldn't take the silence any more. "Ah can't, even if Ah wanted to. He's Black." Getting a look from the bartender she shot a glare at him and he quickly kept moving, not daring to comment on what he thought was a racist remark.

"Ohh, well that does change things." Raven gave a low whistle, knowing enough about the Cubi society to understand what she was going on about. It was against Cubi law for the two clans to mate with each other, either for pleasure or reproduction. Strict rules were in place to keep the two different sides pure in blood, the hatred each clan felt towards the other also helped prevent this. "But it is a pity, he's a hunk of a man. If you don't want him I'll play with him for a night."

"Yeah, and end up drained the next mornin'."

A savage smile crossed her face. "That's a risk I'm prepared to take."

Just then Gambit looked in their direction, seeming shocked both by Rogue's presence as well as her adjusted appearance to get her into the bar but quickly recovered to tap his glasses down his nose and shot a wink at her with an added smirk. His smile increased as she glared back and the glass finally shattered in her hand, no longer able to put up with the pressure her fingers were placing on it. Turning back to appear that his attention was on the woman Gambit kept his eyes on Rogue, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled the female into a kiss. Part of her mind registered that Raven had taken her hand and was pulling out the shards of glass, leaving her skin stained with the red blood that was only coloured that way in her mortal form as the wounds quickly closed up but left behind red scars lines that would take a few days – the cuts minor to those that Wolverine had caused and had taken over two weeks for her healing to final fade them away - to fade as she kept her scowl on the male demon. She knew he was trying to get to her, teasing her that he could get any female he wanted to fall all over him and while it shouldn't of troubled her for some reason it did.

Rogue glare slowly turned into a smirk as she leant forward to whisper something in Raven's ear about heading to the dance floor before doing so, keeping her eyes on Gambit as she wove through the crowd. His vision followed her as she finally stopped, closing her eyes to take in the music before she started to move. Beginning as a soft slow swaying of her hips, rhythm increasing with the beat as her hands ran over the curves of her form, head tilted back to expose her neck. Those around her stepped back, clearing a small circle around her and just drawing more attention to each twist of her hips, in particular the male audience. Opening her eyes once again to find Gambit's locked on her body over the shoulder of his partner she turned her sight from him, scanning the crowd of her admirers and curling a finger to indicate one to join her.

Pressing herself up against his chest she dragged her hands up along his torso, linking her arms comfortably around his neck as she continued to sway to the music, the man's hands instantly finding her hips as he moved with her. Peering over his shoulder at her fellow Cubi Rogue's smirk increased as she noticed his eyes take on an extra glow as they narrowed ever so slightly, enjoying the expression on his face as it darkened before twisting around to press her back against her partners chest. Reach one bare hand back to rest against the guy's cheek she leant her head back against his shoulder, bending her knees so she ground back against his body, eyes closed to soak in the music rather than the physical contact. If she was mortal maybe she would of found these actions exciting or arousing, but in truth it was about as interesting as a handshake. It held no spark, no fire, just pure acting and illusion to make it look the part. Dipping low to the floor as she rose up again she pressed her hips back, making sure her backside rubbed against him all the way back up. Hearing his breathing and heart beat pick up Rogue spun around to face the man again, holding her lips close to his but prevented them from touching as the song came to an end, the man leaning forward to rid the distance between their mouths.

Pulling away from her random dance partner before he had the chance to steal a kiss she blew him one instead and with a wiggle of her fingers in a form of a wave disappeared amongst the crowd, stepping into the female's bathroom with a huge smirk on her face. Moving over towards the mirror lined wall resting over the bright pink sinks her smile increased as she ran a fingertip over her lips, 'retouching' her makeup as the skin instantly darkened to look like another layer of lipstick now covered it. The lustful looks she got, the complete attention of all the male gender in the club, the fact she had her dance partner wrapped around her finger and could of made him lick her shoes if she wanted made Rogue giddy with power over the mortals, and the look of pure hatred and jealousy on the females faces made it just that bit better. Her smile fading at the presence of a figure moving up to her, overshadowing her as a low growl started in her throat.

"Dat was some show ya put on _chèrie_," Gambit's reflection appeared in the mirror as he stepped up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her hips and lowering his mouth to her ear. "Was it just for me?"

"That ego of yah's is goin' to crush yah one day Incubus." Rogue snapped as her fingers dug into the edge of the sink.

Flashing her a smile in the mirror he ran his cheek along the curve of her shoulder and up along her neck, deeply inhaling the smell of her hair. "Ya didn't answer me. Was it for me? It looked like ya did it to tease dis Cajun."

"Yah ain't really Cajun." She growled before spinning around to prevent him from nudging the back of her neck with his lips any more.

"'nd ya ain't really from Mississippi. Now, answer me. It was for me, wasn't it? Ya tease _chèrie_, temptin' me like dat." Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her up tight against him and stepped forward so her hips were pushed back hard against the sink, pinning her. "Ya up to no good, _mais_ Ah like dat in a _fille_."

"Ah was just dancin'," Rogue hissed, drawing her lips back far enough to bare her fangs as she pushed her hands against his chest to try and get him off her. "Now let meh go."

Pressing his hips against hers Gambit increased the pressure of his arms around her, slipping his hands up to rest against her shoulder blades and making it so her chest was up against his. "_Non_."

"Let go." This time it came out as a growl.

Dropping his head down towards hers his voice lowered to a whisper, "_Non_." Pressing his lips firmly against hers. After a moment he pulled back. "We both know ya can get away any time ya want_ chèrie_, so why ain't ya? Ah think ya want dis as much as Ah do."

"Asshole." She spat as his mouth found hers again. "Bastard."

"Be nice Roguey," Gambit hoisted her up so she was seated on the edge of the sink and wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her weight. "Or Ah'll 'ave to punish ya."

"Egomaniac, arrogant, obnoxious-" Her words were cut off with a yelp from the sudden pain of his hand land hard against her rear.

"Ah told ya to behave," Gambit said calmly, smiling at the shock on her face from his actions. "Didn't ya _mère_ tell ya it ain't nice to call people names?" (_Mother_)

Feeling her mood drop even more so at the thought of her blood mother Rogue narrowed her eyes at him as they took on their natural glow. "Don't yah dare bring up mah family."

"W'at wrong _chèrie_? Bad childhood? Little princess wasn't allowed to stay up as long as she wanted to at night? Didn't get w'at she wanted for her birthday? Mother didn't hug ya enough? Couldn't get Daddy's attentio-" His head snapped violently to one side as a hard slap to the cheek cut off his taunt.

So angry that her hands were shaking with rage Rogue snatched the collar of his coat and pulled his face towards hers. "Yah have no ahdea what the hell Ah've gone through Incubus. Keep yah damn mouth shut." Shoving her hands against his chest she pushed him away from her and sent him stumbling backwards. Dropping to her feet she marched towards the door, hands in fists before she was stopped by Gambit grabbing her wrist. Struggling to get away from him she didn't restrain her strength this time, wanting to get as far away from him as possible but she wasn't the only one who was through with playing as he kept his hold on her easily.

"_Chèrie_, stop, wait. Stop fightin'." Grinding his teeth as she ignored him Gambit moved faster than any mortal - bar Quicksilver - and had her pinned back against the tiled wall with his eyes narrowed down at her. "Stop fighting me."

Rogue paused in her battle to get free at the loss of his accent, dropping the Cajun act. She raised her eyes to him as they took on a green glow, returning the favour. "How dare you say something like that to me when you have no idea who I really am."

"Then who are you?" He questioned, his empathy picking up a whirlwind of negative emotions off her. "I didn't mean it like that Rogue, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head she allowed her head to rest back against the wall, part of her aware of a pair of girls entering the restroom and quickly backing out again once they spotted the scene they had walked in on. "Doesn't matter. Now for the last time, let me go."

"Not until you accept my apology."

"What does it matter?"

"Please."

Sighing Rogue closed her eyes, gaining control over her emotions and calming herself before looking up at him again. "Fine, I forgive you, now will you let m-" Before she could finish he had backed away, releasing her arms. Where he had held her wrists ached from the amount of strength he had used to restrain her but damn if she was going to show it hurt as her healing kicked in to fade the pain away but left the hints of dark bruising. An awkward silence fell over them as Rogue stayed close to the wall and he stepped back to give her some personal space, hands going to the pockets of his coat, dropping his eyes to the floor. Brushing a hand through her hair she moved her lips a few times before getting the words out. "We should get out of here, those girls mahght bring security in here since they saw yah."

Nodding his head he finally raised his eyes back to her face, putting on a lazy grin as his mask fell back into place. "_Oui_, Gambit likes dis club too much to get thrown out of it."

Her own smirk pulled at her lips. "Back to the third person Swamp Rat?"

"Back to the pet names _chèrie_?"

Rolling her eyes at the comment Rogue walked to the door, opening it and exited with him right behind her, both slipping into the crowd to avoid being spotted by the bouncers. Grabbing her wrist before she could move away from him Gambit pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Dance?"

Pausing for a moment Rogue allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "Just watch where yah put those hands Cajun."

"Don't worry _chèrie_, Ah'll watch dem." He shot back a grin as his hand dropped down to her hip and below, his vision following it as it rested over her backside.

"Cute Cajun."

"Ah know Ah am." Slowly he started to move them both to the music, his hand pressed against her to cause her hips to sway. Lowering his mouth to her ear Gambit pulled her up close to his body, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and making it so she had to do the same around his neck. "Would it be so bad? Da two of us? Just ya 'nd me, no one else 'as to know."

"We'll be breakin' the rules." Rogue snapped back, playing her part in the dance and allowing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Do ya always follow da rules?"

Gritting her teeth her anger rose and expressed itself in her voice. "That's not the point."

"Ain't it?"

That caused her mouth to snap back close before any reply got out, her brow creasing as she considered what he said. It was tempting, extremely tempting and part of her screamed to take up his offer, the sensation of skin against skin that only her own kind could give her after years of being teased during feedings of what her mortal meals felt. The irony that she wasn't so different from her mutant character she acted out was not lost on her, both loss of the touch they wanted so much. Yet her logical and loyal side argued this was suicide, going against her Queen and her people's regulations that were created millenniums ago.

"Rogue, dey won't know, dey won't find out. Ah won't let dem 'urt ya."

Muttering a string of curses she shook her head. "If Ah end up dead because of this Ah'm comin' back to haunt yah."

----

**AN:** Sorry, no sex this time, but stay tuned kiddies, its Romy time next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Ack, now this one was a tricky little chapter. I hope I do you Romy fans proud, after all this is much more important than some plain old boring Rott or Rogan or something silly like that. Personally I am not completely happy with this one, it does feel a bit rushed for me (despite how long it took me to write) but I wanted to get one last chapter out before the end of the month.

Thank yous to: Mykella, musagirl15, RAMALOT4, like it matters, Ishy, Captain Annie, BlackClove, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Berry, princess fairys, addtothenoise, Carla-p, Freak87, mangoskin93, mei-shui-devi, Pussykat 8, and sexy.butterfly.

**IMPORTANT: This will be the last chapter I do before I head off on holiday.**

I will be back around the beginning of October and once getting over jetlag will restart my writing with plenty of new ideas (hopefully).

Oh, and SEX! Hey, you, giggling in the back at that word, get out!

**----**

**Chapter Six: Not so Possessed**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Holding a cigarette between his fingers Gambit stared down at the burning end before raising it again to his lips, his trench coat gently flapping in the breeze as he leant back against the wall circling the perimeter of the school. It wasn't his first smoke since getting there, having been hidden in the shadows and watching as the mansion nearly completely emptied of the students, disappearing after packing themselves into the 'X-cars'. But he didn't care about where they were going or why, he was waiting on one particular occupant of the house to show herself as agreed before departing with her purple-headed friend from the club last night. Taking one last lungful he allowed a charge of energy to flare across the cigarette butt before throwing it off towards the road, the filter glowing bright pink before burning itself up into dust and being blown away by the wind. A quick smile crossed Gambit's face at the display of his powers he learnt so long ago and mastered as a young demon before glancing upwards towards the top of the wall as a shadowed figure launched itself over it and landed silently on the grass not far from him. Blowing out the last of the smoke between his lips he casually ran his eyes over her body as she stood and dusted herself off.

Walking up to him Rogue tilted her head back to look him in the eye, her own eyes narrowed as her appearance changed to its natural form right in front of him. "Ah'm only usin' yah 'cause Ah have no ahdea the next tahme Ah'll fahnd an Incubus."

"Sure ya are." A smirk on his face as her glare darkened and she stormed past, his body melting into its demonic self before taking to the air after her. A few flaps on his larger wings brought Gambit level with her, dropping just below to give room for his wing to spread out for soaring. "Any particular place ya want to go?"

"Somewhere prahvate."

He gave a roll of his eyes as sarcasm dripped from every word. "Really? 'nd 'ere Ah was thinkin' we do it in public 'nd let all da mortals find out 'bout our kind." His tone lifted as the corner of his mouth did towards a smile. "Would be kinky too." A growl answered to tell him she found the response less than funny. "Ah know a place."

Angling his wings to gently arch around in the air the sound of Rogue's leathery wing membrane brushing against the wind told him she was following right behind him. As their powerful wings carrying them faster than any living air-born being and most of the transport on the roads beneath them their bladed wings easily cut through the nights air away from Bayville and back towards the city they met in last night. At a seemly random point Gambit pressed his added extensions close to his back, dropping quickly but flaring them out just before impacting hard against the side of a high class apartment building, waiting on the balcony that overlooked the city for Rogue to join him. As she landed his tail raised and inserted the main blade into the doors lock, twisting it violently before stepping aside as he pulled the door open and allow her entrance. Stepping in before him Rogue glanced around the spacious living quarters, not at all surprised to see the two dominate colours were red and black, but then again she wasn't one to talk with having an obsession with green.

Closing the sliding door behind him Gambit folded his wings neatly behind his back, not bothering to flick any lights on since they both easily could see despite the darkness. "'ad dis for a few years, use it now days w'en don't want to be 'round Mag's base. All dat metal 'round a homme who can control it gets unnervin'."

"Lahke a gahy who can look in yah head whenever he wants." Getting a chuckle as a reply Rogue turned her eye from the interior to the owner of it, her curiosity finally peaking. "What name do yah actually go bah? After all, what kahnd of name is Gambit?"

"W'at kind of name is Rogue?" He shot right back with a grin.

"Anna Raven, Marie D'Ancanto, Anna Marie Darkholme, Marian," She rattled off as if the names meant nothing to her. "Ah've used them all before, but Rogue suits better."

"Dat it does. Well Anna, Marie, Marian, let me reintroduce maself, Ah be Remy LeBeau, at ya service." Grins slyly before leaning towards her until their noses almost touched. "Now w'at's ya real name?"

Giving her own smile Rogue pulled her lips back into a vicious grin that showed her sharp teeth. "None of yah damn business."

Smirking he circled around her. "So 'ow ya want to do dis _chèrie_, as Cubi or mortal?" Moving up behind her to take her into his arms as he nipped the curve of her shoulder before she spun around to face him.

"Don't even trah it Swamp Rat."

"Try w'at?"

"To take dominance. Ah know what kahnd of egos yah Incubah have."

Holding up his hands in surrender his wings and tail lowered in a non-threatening way. "Of course _chèrie_. Ya wish is dis Incubi's command." Sweeping his hands out he gave a low bow.

Crossing her arms over her chest Rogue raised her chin confidently. "Good."

"Good." He echoed, stepping forward again and cupping her face in his hands to bring her lips to his. Gambit felt her body arch towards his, a light moan getting out as her mouth opened to his and let out a groan of disappointment as he shifted back. Tracing his lips down the edge of her jaw he pulled back from her skin long enough to ask. "'ow long?"

"Over two hundred years." She answered, instantly knowing what he meant. "What 'bout yah?"

Shrugging one shoulder Gambit pressed an open mouth kiss against on of hers. "Three."

"Three hundred?"

"_Non_, three years.

Her brows shot up at that. "Three? Three years! How yah manage that with so little Cubi 'round?"

"Ahh, well Ah got a good old _amie_ who be down in N'Awlins posin' as an assassin who 'elps dis demon out with dat. Ma best friend, _belle fille_ with gold 'orns 'nd eyes who lives up to 'er name: Belladonna." Lifting his head once again as he thought it over he shot her a smile. "Ya two would get on."

"Whah am Ah not surprahsed yah got a girl on call? She Black too?"

Wrapping his wings tightly around her body so they were pressed up together he lowered his head back down towards her face, "Don't worry _chèrie_, ya da only White for dis Incubus." Before claming her lips in another kiss.

Any sort of smart remark or sarcastic comeback instantly fled her mind the moment his lips touched hers again, her hands raising to cradle his face and keep it close to hers as she returned the kiss. He may be her enemy both as mortal and demon but a touch such like this in two centuries from one of her own kind – Black or not – was almost too much. Two hundred years was a long time, even for a kind that lived for millenniums. Rogue guessed it was her own fault as she let out a moan from his lips trailing down her neck again, the red bone of his horns scrapping lightly against her skin. She was the one that hadn't returned back to her home for so long, no one forced her to stay away, only her own hate towards the majority of her family and what they stood for. And what was expected of her.

As the pressure of his lips stopped she groaned in disappointment again and opened her eyes she didn't realised she closed, meeting his glowing stare as his hands slid down her sides, gently resting against the curves of her hips. Pulling his lips back to hers she allowed her own palms to drop from the back of his head, slipping around his neck before tracing along the line of his collarbone to the hard planes of his chest and abdomen, coming to a stop at the edge of his low armour. With some sort of silent acknowledgment between them their protective covering retracted back into their skin as their tongues grazed past the others sharp teeth, hands and lips exploring the others completely opposite skin colour until Rogue's legs were wrapped around his hips, him supporting her weight easily.

"So," Remy asked between placing kisses along her throat. "Still worried 'bout gettin' found out?"

Running her hands down the curves of his shoulder to circle around where his wings sprouted from his back Rogue felt a shiver run down his spine from her fingers teasing the sensitive folds of skin that linked the extra limbs to him. "At the moment, no, but ask meh 'gain when the royal guards come to cut our heads off."

Shaking his head he licked along where her neck met her shoulder. "So negative _chèrie_."

"Enough talk Swamp Rat." She said, nipping at his lower lip before pressing her lips against his hard.

Returning the kiss eagerly as his hands gripped her backside to keep her core held tight against him Remy carried her over to the small dining table, seating her on it before he trailed his fingers down along her thighs, shifting his hips long enough to slide into her. Leaning back on her arms and arching her back at the sensation Rogue instantly loved whatever part of her – whether it was her rebellious side towards her family's rules, her hormones or just thinking with her hips – that made her say yes, a low moan getting loose from her lips as she let her wings stretch out behind her. She bit her lower lip as Remy tugged her towards him more, lowering his mouth to her exposed chest and thrusting his hips expertly against hers. Their tails wrapped around the others, her thinner and more agile one coiling around his so the two set of green and red tail blades linked in together, preventing either from injuring the other with them. With her legs hooked around him her heels dug into the small of his back, holding him close to her as she matched his rhythm. Moving with each other for quite awhile before their actions became wilder a delicious tension grew for both, the tautness increasing in each until with a mutual cry they reached their peak.

Still coming down from the high as she gasped to get her breath back Rogue dropped backwards onto the table, her legs loosening around his hips but still staying linked as a tremor ran through her body, causing her tail blades to clink against his. "Wow."

"_Oui_." Panting along with her Remy leaned down, slipping his arms under the folds of her wings and holding her tight against his chest, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Ah got to agree with ya."

Brushing his hair back from his face Rogue placed a kiss against his mouth as she cupped his face in her hands, "Same tahme next week?" Getting a grin in reply to her answer.

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Landing on the outer wall of the mansion and hooking her claws in to prevent her from falling Rogue allowed herself to fold her wing behind her back, unable to get the smile off her face during her flight back. Her doubts were well forgotten, at least for tonight, Remy had seen to that, multiple times. In truth she was surprised she had made it back to Bayville, her body drained but with a pleasant, warm kind of tiredness compared to the pain she experienced from being low on food. She felt almost giddy, and promised herself never to make fun of Kitty again when she went on giggling about what Lance had done for her again. Crawling along the wall she reached out and opened the window she had left unlocked to her room, finding an angry Raven in her true pure blue form void of clothing but with strategically placed scales covering everything that needed to be waiting for the Succubus with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping.

"Where have you been!"

Completely shocked by the tone of her friends voice Rogue froze halfway in the window, her good mood instantly gone as she feared the worse. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! The concert Rogue! Our plan! Ring any bells?"

Cursing under her breath Rogue winced visually as she pulled herself the rest of the way into room, suddenly remembering their plan to make her 'powers' overload. "Shit. Ah'm sorry Raven, Ah got distracted."

"With what! What could be more important than this?" Waving her hands around her voice became higher-pitched with each word, her natural voice laced to sound like she was talking with multiple voices all at the same time.

Having enough of her friend's tone Rogue's features hardened. "Gettin' laid, Ok?"

"What?" Raven's mouth dropped open in shock. "You actually did it? You went after him?" Grabbing the Succubus she pulled her into a tight hug, a huge smile crossing her face. "Oh! I'm so proud of you!"

Stiffing in the embrace Rogue gave a roll of her eyes. "Shut up Raven."

"But I am! It's about time too."

"Yah're a complete dork." Shaking her off she gave the shape shifter a playful push. "Stop actin' lahke mah mother, yah're only playin' a part."

"I'm just happy for you, and I am nothing like your mother."

"Yes, she would be sayin'," Dropping her accent she perfectly mimicked her mother's voice, tilting her head up so she looked down her nose at her friend. "'Why can't you be Princess Perfect like your sister?' 'Why aren't you killing your meals?' 'You're placing shame on our great family!'"

Smirking at the impression Raven raised a brow as she crossed her arms. "You're mother wouldn't call your sister that."

Waving a hand Rogue dropped down to sit on her bed, allowing her body to shift into its mortal form. "Yeah but she should, that bitch is worse than Jean."

Taking a seat next to her she gave a chuckle. "And the little mortal wonders why you two don't get on. Is Grey really as bad as Helen?"

"No, but she remahnds meh too much of her." She mumbled and made a face at the memories of her oldest sibling.

"Either way, I'm going to have to have a talk to this boy to make sure he's treating my girl right."

"Raven!" Rogue's brows shot up at the mischievous look on Raven's face. "We're both older than yah… at least Ah think he is, he looks lahke he is."

"So what? You may be close to 1000 but I am mentally older than you, you've got the brain of a 19 year old."

"Yah just jealous Cubi live longer."

"Yeah, well not all of us can have a 4000 year lifespan and only age 20 years for each 1000." Raven shot back sarcastically as she got Rogue pouting at her.

Glaring at the blue woman Rogue snapped. "Shouldn't yah go before Wolverine picks up yah scent?"

Grinning now Raven moved over to the still open window. "Fine, change the subject, but I want details."

"Get out Raven!"

----

**AN:** If you can't guess, this took place during Self Possessed… or should of taken place since Rogue forgot to show up…

Oh, and considering they have wings and tails I thought the 'traditional' bed scene might of got a bit uncomfortable with all those extra appendages, plus this seems much more sexy…

Oh number two, if you can't place the names I gave Rogue: Anna Raven, Anna Marie Darkholme: Comics (normal). Marian: Comics (ultimate). Marie D'Ancanto: Movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** A short chapter, my shortest in fact, I know, blame it on the fact this is a 'family site' and I couldn't go into too much detail and the fact I wanted to beat myself over the head for this sounding like a romance novel... just ignore the big bruises on my forehead. ;-P

But believe it or not, no matter how short this chapter is I am VERY proud of it. I think it's one of my best, if I do say so myself. Hope you agree.

Also I have fixed up a bit of a mistake in the last chapter when Romy are talking about the last time they… well you get the idea.

But now, the story starts to get interesting. Hang onto your hats and garter-belts ladies and gentlemen; you're in for a ride!

----

**Chapter Seven: Damn Only M Rating!**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Black skin sliding against White, linked tails struggling for dominance over the other, the high heat of his skin matching hers, the taste of his mouth as his lips covered her. The temptation that she was getting the forbidden fruit none of her clan would ever go after. The past couple of weeks had been perfect, well minus Raven acting like a blue Kitty and wanting to know every detail. Rogue was just grateful she had held off her friend from going to 'talk' to the Black Incubus… at least for the moment. She had grown obsessed with Gambit, she admitted that, the idea of having her own sex partner any time of the day she wanted to fulfil her needs making her body burn inside. Most Incubi she encountered in her life had their egos so inflated they cared only about themselves, not their partners, much like the stereotype for mortal men. Not to say Gambit didn't have an ego, considering himself God's gift to woman of both mortal and Cubi, but at least he made sure she was having fun too.

Blinking her eyes she brought herself back into reality, a snarling Logan under her rather than her demon lover. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as she increased her momentum, wanting to get her feeding over and done with and crawl back into bed to think of her demonic partner. Rogue's claws dug harder into his skin, her wings scrapping against his flesh and tail hovering over his head in a threatening matter as her impatience started to show. She didn't really want to hurt the healing mutant, considering him a close friend since she had joined the X-Men but even Demons have bad nights.

Minutes later she stalked out of his room, her mortal disguise in place as she crossed the space from his room to hers. Stepping back into her room Rogue froze, feeling the change of tension in the room. A sexual one, and its release. Looking to Kitty's side of the room she found the girl asleep yet her chest was heaving in an attempt to catch her breath, her face slick with sweat. Flicking her eyes over to her bed the twin glow of red eyes answered her question to what happened.

"Enjoy yah meal Swamp Rat?" She questioned as a smile pulled at her lips at the sight of him, not that worried about her voice level now that Kitty would be out cold for the rest of the night as well as Logan.

"_Oui_, never knew pink could 'ave a taste." When she got close enough Gambit's arms shot out to pull Rogue up against him, his wings wrapping around her body to keep her pressed against his torso. Claiming her mouth both could taste the traces of their latest meals on their lips.

Raising her hands to hold his head close against hers Rogue straddled his lap, his hands roaming her curves and gaining a moan from her. As her hands found their way to his chest and allowing her palms and fingertips to brush against the flesh Rogue found herself on her back and pinned against her bed, her head falling back with a gasp as Remy's mouth latched onto her neck, nipping along her collarbone and shoulders before swirling his tongue under the skin of her ear. Abandoning herself to the sensation of his mouth and hands on her skin Rogue just clung to his back, head thrown back against her pillow as her legs wrapped tightly around one of his. This is what she had been thinking of all day, what had distracted her in her feeding and had caused her a few nasty scars for the next few days from the Danger Room. Her breath hitched as Remy found one of those particular scars, running his black tongue over the red line before placing a kiss over it. As his mouth found hers again Rogue wondered what someone would think if they were to spot them at this moment. The demonic male over a mortal female giving a very fantasy scene feeling to the entire thing, like one of the paintings you found on the cover of one of those cheap novels found in the back of book stores with steroid popping males and females in chain mail bikinis as the main characters.

Distracted enough by the way his tongue ran against her Rogue failed to notice Remy had pinned her hands over her head with one of his hands until he pulled back from her lips, a confused look on her face but she remained relaxed, the last two weeks giving her enough time around him to know he would not actually hurt her or do something she didn't want.

"Trust me _chèrie_." He purred in her ear and drawing the earlobe into his mouth as he lay between her legs, his pelvis bumping against hers as her legs wrapped around his hips.

Only able to nod as she did her best to cope with the sensory overload Rogue gave out another moan as the palm of his free hand encircled her calf, running up along the skin until it traced along the edge of her green pyjamas, the fabric sucking back into her skin, anything to continue the touching as Remy's hand spanned the outside of her thigh to the edge of her hip. Spreading his fingers out to cover as much space as he could his hand kept its path upwards, sliding over her stomach and following the line of her ribs, cupping one of her breasts as his tongue teased the line of her jaw. Arching her back up Rogue pushed her body against his, wanting as much contact with his skin as possible, part of her brain that was still working laughing at her at the very romance novel cliché feel this had to it. Not that 'Rogue' read romance novels. No! It was one of the past lifes the Succubus had used decades before Rogue was invented, another mutant with the powers of flight and fifty-ton strength. Another play toy that her and Raven had fun creating and using for their own advantage.

"Remy." She groaned out, recognizing that he was teasing her as he took his time, leisurely tracing his fingertips over her sides as his mouth trailed its way down the front of her throat. That was the problem with Remy, Rogue never knew what mood he was in, whether he was in the teasing mood as he seemed like he was in tonight or in one where he practically jumped her the moment they saw each other.

"Shhh _chèrie_," He murmured against her lips, the light contact doing nothing for her other than just aggravating the problem he seemed happy to start but not finish yet. "Shhh, let dis Cajun work."

Rogue forced out a laugh at that, but it was cut off with another moan as his mouth dropped down to her chest level, copying the actions his hands did a moment again. "So Ah'm work?"

His chuckle vibrated against her skin as he placed a kiss upon it. "Never _mon_ 1demoness, never." With a grin he finally released her hands, only to draw his body back from hers and slide lower down on her body, beyond her hip level.

Gasping at his new activities below her waist level Rogue's hand snapped down, weaving through his hair and making her lose enough control over her form that her skin faded to its natural pure white and her hair to black but keeping the other signs of her demonic blood at bay. At least most of them, the growth of her claw like nails only tangling deeper in his reddish hair as she swore her eyes just rolled back into her skull. If he kept this up it wouldn't matter Logan and Kitty were passed out for the night, someone else would be bound to hear her.

Obviously having enough with teasing her Remy raised himself above her again, covering her mouth with his as giving her no time to recover he entered her. Her nails dug into his back at the sudden sensation as his lips swallowed up the gasp that got loose, the claw marks healing up instantly along his skin but leaving dark lines where each had been as a small trail of black blood trickled down from a particularly deep one. His hands found their way to pinning hers above her head again, leaving Rogue's fingers to clench and relax with each of his movements without something to grab onto. With her eyes closed and head thrown back Remy took the moment to look down at her, watching the chance in expression on her face before attacking her neck again, causing her legs that Rogue had wrapped around his hips to tighten as his fangs brushed against the white skin.

Feeling her stiffen below him Remy kept his eyes on her now as her mouth dropped open, losing a bit more of her control as her fangs extended and her toe claws scrapped against his backside. This seemed enough to push him over the edge after her, dropping his head to her shoulder and holding back a growl of a groan, remembering her warning about the walls of the mansion may as well be paper thin with two telepaths and a mutant with enhanced senses living in it. Feeling the warmth of a the unique relaxing flood wash through his body Remy left enough tension in his arms so not to place all his weight on her, opening his eyes and raising his head upon feeling her hands slip free of his loosened grip and cup his face. Receiving a tender kiss he pulled her close to him once again, flattening his wings tightly against his back and rolling over so Rogue now rested on his chest. The large folds of skin spread out and wrapped around her body, acting in place of bedding as Remy held her to him, able to both hear and feel her heart racing as with her ear against his chest she could tell the same with him.

Regaining her breath Rogue shot a frown of a look over at her roommate before quizzing him. "Yah didn't actually fuck her, did yah? Ah think Kitty's still a virgin, unless she did something with Lance she never told meh 'bout."

"_Non_," He replied, pressing a kiss against her skull through her hair. "Ah didn't take dat from the _fille_. Dere other ways to please a _femme_ _chèrie_, Ah thought Ah 'ready showed dose to ya."

"Ah'm always up for a repeat performance Cajun." She replied with a grin, curling her body up against his side and slipping a leg between his.

Grinning right back at her Remy rolled over on top of her again, his glowing eyes linked with hers. "Dat's ma _femme_."

----

**Authors Note:** P.S.: Thankies Ishy, the borrowing of your muse seemed to have worked as I spent an entire day doing nothing but writing for this story and my new one. Thank you yet again Great and Mighty Romy Goddess for your inspiration on us pathetic yet loyal mortals of yours and your bunnies. Please, have my sacrifice of Jean Grey left on your alter. ;-)

P.S.S.: Also, to make up for lack of updating my other two stories (The Black Piece and Fourteen Days) have also been updated, as well as a new story added. Watch out, new stories to come in the New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Here we go, a bit longer chapter after the last one.

Thankies to: Captain Annie; Chica; musagirl15; Ishy; Leash; inTHEgrid (for all of your wonderful comments!); Berry; TheInflictedFinger; Vagabond; Freak87; and mei-shui-devi.

Don't you just love thesauruses? Takes place during Under Lock and Key.

----

**Chapter Eight: Beneath Bolt Plus Opener**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Scowling down at the catching mitt covering her already gloved left hand Rogue blew a strand of white hair that had gotten loose from the dark green bandana she wore to keep her hair out of her face as she looked over the field. Why had she agreed to play 'Mutant ball' with the X-Kiddies again? Oh yeah, guilt, or more accurate, Kurt guilting her. _Ah swear, if he wasn't Raven's son…_ If it wasn't bad enough she had to take part in the silly game (which she saw as pointless since her 'powers' couldn't help her side at all), she also had to wear the tacky uniform shirt with the giant gold X across her chest. And how the hell did she end up on Jean's team! Glaring holes in the telepath's back Rogue leant a shoulder against one of the trees near her position in the outfield, rubbing a smudge of dirt off her cheek and wishing she could leave like Beast had once he had seen there was no chance of a non-power game. Pulling the baseball hat that went with the shirt out of the pocket of her jeans she shoved it on her head and tilted the bill down over her face, preventing the chance of sunburn on her pale skin.

The game was pointless, both teams long forgetting who was winning as it became a battle of outdoing each other's powers rather than a baseball game. If it wasn't finding different ways to cheat with batting, such as Bobby icing up the bat to make it a larger than normal surface to hit the ball then Jean was stopping it completely with her telekinetics so it was a still target to hit, it was the fielding. Kurt's teleporting made him perfect for catching any hit ball while Kitty just ran through anyone in her way. Several holes around the diamond the result of Scott using his optic blasts to shoot the earth out from under runners feet and causing them to fall and who needed a team at all when Jamie kept multiplying himself. The fact that most had forgotten which side they were on and everyone just played any position they wanted, batting or fielding, didn't help matters.

"Rogue!"

Snapping her head up at the sound of her name she spotted the ball high in the air arch towards her position. Running a few steps forward she caught it easily one handed and a smirk crossing her lips as she threw it towards home, a touch of her natural strength behind it as it shot right into Scott's outstretched hand. Beating the runner heading back to home her smirk increased as the team leader shot up from his crouched position and waved his hand, trying to shake away the pain from the power put behind the throw.

"Uh, good throw!" He yelled out uncertainly, still moving his fingers inside the mitt before throwing the ball back to the pitcher.

One more out later and Rogue found herself coming up to bat for her side, rolling her eyes at the cries of encouragement from her team and the taunts from the other side. Standing next to the plate Scott paused before taking his position as catcher again, being considered referee since Beast had left.

"That was some arm, I'm still feeling it." He said with a smile, wiggling his fingers to exaggerate the point. "Where you learn to throw like that?"

Raising a brow at him Rogue twisted the hat on her head so it now faced backwards and she could see the field clearer. "Yah forgettin' how many hours of Danger Room we do? Not all of us can relah on powers to fahght."

Scott's jaw snapped back close at the comment, suddenly looking less comfortable with the conversation as she took her stance, raising the bat in ready. Narrowing her eyes as she waited for the pitch they suddenly widened again as she ducked, her hat flying off her head as the ball scrapped past her skull and slammed into the metal net behind her, passing right where her head was a moment ago.

"Hey! Princess!" Rogue snapped at Amara on the pitcher mound, "Don't make meh fahnd 'nother use for this bat!" Brushing the dust off her hat before shoving it back on her head.

Getting a glare – not even close to the power of her own – aimed back at her Amara threw the ball into the air a couple of times, only to catch it as the entire thing caught on fire. With an evil grin on her face she threw it towards Rogue. _Nahce try girly_. Coating the battle in an invisible shield of telekinetics – one of the other many powers she was taught as a young Cubi – she swung, hitting the ball into the back of the outfield instead of it burning through the bat like the fire creator expected.

"Got it!" Bobby yelled as he back-pedalled, ice covering his glove to enlarge it like he had done with his bat but the fire burnt through the extension and bedded the ball into the ground. Covering it in a layer of ice to extinguish the flame before picking it up he threw it towards third base as Rogue rounded the corner from second. Spotting Kurt waiting for her she grinned and just sped up. His yellow eyes widened in shock as he took an uncertain step back, sure that she was just going to slam right into him before she dropped to the ground, sliding between his legs and landing on the base. Getting to her feet she shot a wink at the teleport as she dusted herself off, the dirt staining the legs of her jeans and uniformed shirt as she had lost her hat in the slide, now resting just in front of Kurt.

"Vow." He said, having thrown the ball to the pitcher and handed her back the cap. "Dat vas…" A grin spread across his face. "Cool."

"Guess Logan's Danger Room session are good for something." She returned the smile as both focused back on the game, Rogue shooting a look or two at him as her hat returned to her head. In a way she wished she could tell the boy of her connection to him. She had been at his birth, hell she delivered him as Raven and her knew there was no way any hospital would take the blue demon in. The risk behind his appearance was the other factor, being the son of two demons neither of the woman knew what to expect. Luckily for Kurt it seemed he had only picked up his fathers fur, fangs and teleportation. The horrors of the night they had almost lost him was one of the permanent scars in Rogue's mind, unable to forget the image of losing the blue baby off the side of a bridge in Germany. Even after discovering he was safe with 'normal' people Raven and her had mourned for months over the loss of 'Michael', but they had kept an eye on him his entire life, making sure he was never in any danger. In fact Kurt was one of the main reasons they had became 'Rogue' and 'Mystique' in Bayville, to be close to their lost boy. In her and Raven's script Rogue was to be his foster sister. In truth she was his godmother and aunt, the two demons considering themselves sisters rather than the mother-daughter role they played.

The game continued, Rogue getting several runs for her side during her turns as she now sat in the stands to the side of the batting cage, those around her cheering as the latest ball was hit and the runners went for their next plates. With her ponytail hanging out the back of her baseball hat Kitty was rounding the corner to home, sprinting to home base when Kurt teleported in front of her, ball in his mitt. With a gasp Kitty slid into the ground, disappearing from view as a confused Kurt looked around himself, trying to figure out where she had gone. Raising from behind him Kitty phased up through the ground directly below the home plate, lifting it up in her hand as she ascended until she stood on the ground, a smug smile aimed at Kurt as Scott declared her safe.

A shadow crossed the three around home, washing over them as it circled around the baseball diamond. Those around the field raised their eyes to the sky, shielding the sun away with their hands as Rogue rose a brow under her cap, using the bill of it to cut out the light hurting her sensitive eyes and watching as the winged form of Angel in his full red and black uniform landed on the pitchers mound.

Completely forgetting about the game now Scott stood and walked towards the blonde mutant. "Angel, what's going on?"

"I must see Professor Xavier immediately."

----

"Are you sure this is the man you saw?"

"It's not a face you forget Professor." Warren answered, himself, Xavier, Hank, Jean, Scott and Rogue gathered in what the New Recuits dubbed 'The War Room' in front of the large computer screen as the image showed of a man's head decorated in various black tattoos. Mesmero.

"You were right to come here Warren, we've had dealings with Mesmero before."

"Why use someone else to break in?"

"Because, that's what he does. He manipulates others, just like he did with Jean, in order to steal those rings." The screen changed to a new image now, three highly decorated gold rings lining up next to each other.

"Who did he use?" Rogue asked, sneaking a look over to the door of the room and spotting Bobby standing there watching them.

Warren cast a look at her before answering. "Gambit."

Nodding her head Rogue vaguely picked up Hank continuing to explain about the rings but also the whereabouts of the second half of the spider stone that was equal to the one stolen from Warren's house. This was impossible, Cubi couldn't be mind controlled, as they were the masters of it. The only way this could of happened was if Remy was worried about his identity being found out and had to play along with the act, much like she and Raven did. Rogue's brow dropped in concern as she turned her attention back to the group as Xavier started to talk again.

"And that spider stone might well do the same."

"Be a key to what?" Warren asked.

Sighing Xavier rested his chin on his steeped hands. "I don't know. But with Magneto now involved I felt it imperative that we secure the other half before he does."

"Absolutely!" A voice inputted as they turned to see Bobby enter further into the room, obviously finding the courage to talk up finally. "Let's gear up and take care of business, X-Men style."

Lumbering out of his seat at the computer controls and adjusting his glasses on his face Hank placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder as he walked past the boy. "Sorry hot shot, there's no room on the team for those who don't follow rules."

"Yeah," Jean added with a smirk as her and Scott followed after Hank, Rogue holding back the need to growl as that smile brought the image of her sister came to mind. "Like icing a bat during a no power softball game."

"But I was just goofing off." He turned to her then. "Come on Rogue, back me up!"

Rolling her eyes she walked right past him, "Yeah rahght!" Before exiting the room and heading to the changing area that held the X-Men's uniforms. There was no way she was missing this mission out.

----

**London.**

Landing so gently that it was hard to register they were now back on the ground Beast started switching of several off the helicopters controls.

"Well, the museum looked pretty quiet, maybe we got here in time."

"Still, we better hurry." Xavier added before turning in his seat to look back at the other members of the group. "Cyclops, will you go and inform our stowaway we've arrived?"

"Stowaway?" He asked as he unbuckled himself from his seat, moving to the back of the plane and opening one of the storage hatches to get a cry of surprise in reply. Not even needing to look back Rogue gave a roll of her eyes, knowing it was Bobby as she had sensed him already aboard when she strapped herself into her seat.

"Come on, let's go." Holding out a hand Cyclops pulled the boy to his feet, sending a shower of potato chips from the packet Bobby had been eating from onto the floor. This got a less than happy look from the leader and shrug from the icemaker as they piled out of the copter and headed towards the main doors of the building.

As the uniformed group headed towards the museum, tensed in case of a surprised attack a layer of ice starting at his feet skimmed up Iceman's body. His entire form turned an icy blue and let off waves of cold as he grinned, "Oh yeah, definitely the cool team." His pun and comment both going ignored.

They weren't the first to get there.

The front doors that would normally be locked at this time of night for such a place had been forced open rather violently, the doors almost torn off their hinges and left to hang sadly.

"Looks like Magneto let himself in." Angel stated before they took the steps up into the building, Jean disappearing into the air and circling around the outside of the structure as Rogue slid herself into the shadows, Beast swinging himself up the side of the building as an ice slide raised Iceman right next to him.Slipping away from her team leader as he waited near the doors with Xavier for Jean's signal Rogue circled her way around the large room, keeping to the darkness as she tried to spot the four Acolytes.

Pacing near the windows Sabertooth froze in mid step as Jean's silhouette floated outside the large windows spanning floor to ceiling of the first floor, the glass blowing open as one of the long drapes framing the window came to life and wrapped around the furry mutant. As he was thrown into the air, his arms by his sides from the fabric Angel shot through the destroyed doorways, his wings lifting him to the glass dome of the ceiling as one of its panels shattered, a steep ice ramp forming above the floor as Beast swung his way down and Iceman slid down right after him. With a roar Sabertooth shredded the curtain, the material not able withstand his strength as he dropped to the ground, a low building growl starting in his throat as he turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, only to catch a blast of Cyclops's optic discharge in the chest. The force behind it hurdled Sabertooth backwards across the room, his back hitting hard against the chest of Colossus as the metalled up Russian joined the scene. The rest of the Acolytes weren't far behind him.

"Hello," Pyro grinned and he surveyed the scene as Jean floated in through the broken window. "We got X-Men."

With his own smile in place a card appeared in each of Gambit's hands from within his coat, a charge leaping to life in both as he looked over the new comers as well, searching for one in particular but didn't spot her amongst them. "'nd Gambit thinks dey wanna play." His humour nor his grip on the cards lasted long as he was tackled off his feet from behind, the cards exploding against the floor as he hit the ground hard, the weight on his back refusing to budge as a mouth dropped down by his ear.

"Yah mahne Swamp Rat."

Gambit's smile increased to a grin now at the sound of the Mississippi accent he was hoping to hear tonight, lowering his voice for only them to hear as both teams rushed at each other. "Yea', _mais_ ya knew dat 'ready."

With that a buck of his body threw Rogue off him, his hand disappearing long enough into his coat for two cards to slip between his fingers. Using the throw as a distraction for her he flung the charged cards directly at Angel, aimed perfectly to take the mutant down but a violent flap of his feathery wings caused the pieces of plastic to reverse in course with the change in the air, sending them right back at their thrower. Both Cubi spotted the approaching danger, throwing themselves in opposite directions as the cards made impact with the pillar behind them, causing the large stone column to crack and collapse under the pressure. Catching the falling object over one shoulder Colossus held it with ease over his head, launching it at Cyclops but another jet of red shattered the stone to pieces.

Back on her feet it was Rogue's turn to hit the marble this time, grunting in the pain shooting up her spine as she growled up at Gambit above her, his hands pinning hers above her head as his hips saddled hers.

"Seem familiar?" He teased.

"Yeah sugah, but Ah prefer to be on top." Hooking her leg around his and using her other to push up she rolled his weight off her, to be the one sitting atop of him now. "Much better."

"Kinky _chèrie_, _mais_ dis Cajun 'as work to do, so be a good girl, 'nd get off." Drawing his head back Rogue didn't have time to react as his forehead came in contact with the top of her nose, throwing her backwards as blood spurted from her nostrils. A kick to the head sent her sprawling as Gambit dove out the way of Angel plummeting towards him. Raising a hand to her nose and touching the red flowing out of it Rogue's eyes flickered to their natural colour for an instant as she watched him use his bo staff in a bat motion, trying to hit the flying mutant before a stream of fire from Pyro cut Angel off from another attack.

"Yah dead Cajun." She snarled, launching herself to her feet and racing over snatched up the back of his trench coat, turning sharply and using their mixed momentum to throw him off balance and, once again, to the floor.

"Remy startin' to think ya like 'im lyin' down Roguey. Dis be unfair, two on one."

"Really, Ah thought yah would lahke a threesome." Rogue snapped back, her teeth gritted in anger as the reply came out instinctively.

"Only with 'nother femme _chèrie_, not da winged _homme_." Came the answer, a grin to go with it.

"Ah'll keep that in mahnd when Ah'm resettin' mah nose!" Raising her fist she hit him hard against his cheekbone, feeling it shatter under her knuckles and lifted her other fist to do the same, hitting him harder and harder as his arms shot up to protect his face.

"_Merde chèrie!_ W'at ya doin'! It's supposed to be an act." He hissed.

"Tell that to mah broken nose! Or mah hand yah almost blew off."

"We still on dat?" Gambit asked with a roll of his eyes as the blows lessened, at least until she heard this.

"What yah mean 'we still on dat'? Mah hand Remy!"

"It would 'ave grown back." Having enough of being on the defence he seized her wrists, holding them still as she struggled against his grip. "Stop it, I said I was sorry."

"You broke my nose." She mumbled, losing some of the fight in her as her temper cooled.

"And I'm sorry for that-"

The ground under them shook as the sound and vibrations of something large hitting the earth outside of the museum paused the two teams in their fight, the shattering of glass and crunch of metal following afterwards.

"And I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later, _mais_ now," He started again from being interrupted, spotting the cape of Magneto floating outside the doors and a hit against the chest sent Rogue sprawling onto her back as Gambit rose to his feet, wiping away the blood trail from his mouth as the bones reset in his face. "We got work to do." Getting a nod in return as she lay on the ground and playing her part Gambit sprinted from her to his boss, the rest of the Acolytes breaking off from their battles as they followed the Master of Magnetism out of the museum.

"Rogue!" Creating an ice slide down from the second floor Iceman stumbled over and knelt beside her, offering a hand to help her up. "You ok?"

Waving the hand off Rogue pushed herself to her feet, glaring out of the doors as the Acolytes ran off into the city. "Ah'm fahne."

"You're bleeding."

"Ah'm fahne Bobby!" She snapped, leading the way for the others towards the exit to find Xavier seated next to where Magneto had been standing, an extremely concerned look on his face as the figure of the spider could be seen in the distance. Turning as the hand of Beast landed on her shoulder Rogue spoke before he could ask, "It looks worse that it is." Knowing his first question would be about her safety as the bones knitted back together under her skin.

Spinning his chair around to face the team Xavier spoke up. "We have to capture it, and then protect it. That spider stone possesses answers we need."

"We're on it Professor." Cyclops answered for them before leading the team off into the city, easily able to follow the trail of chaos the large green spider had left behind it.

Sprinting down the streets as Angel took to the air once again Rogue allowed herself to come even with Cyclops at the front, shooting a look back at Jean, Iceman and Beast behind them. "So what exactly is the plan? How yah stop a giant spider?"

"Let's just find it first. Ok team! Let's split up, we can cover more area that way!" He cried over his shoulder as they ran. "Beast, Iceman, double back around just in case it changes course. Jean, tell Angel to pick Rogue up and do aerial. And you're with me."

"Lahke that's a surprahse." Rogue muttered to herself before raising her voice. "Ah'll just slow Angel down, Ah can look after mahself Scott and Ah'll be faster bah mahself." A tower of flames flaring up over the roofs of the buildings drew all of their attention away and instantly made Cyclops's orders irrelevant. "Guess we don't have to search anymore."

"X-Men! Get to that fire! Jean, get Angel to get us a birds eye view."

"Not the best of words for a gahy with feather wings Scotty." With those words Rogue pushed herself faster, heading off in front of the four as a cry from overhead announced the Spider was now heading for the Thames River. Widening her pace she easily outran the others, not worried about showing this touch of her true powers as it was one of the areas she allowed the X-Men to see in training, that she was able to outrun them all. The bad side to that was Logan had thing for making her do long distance running that the others didn't have to do, but then again he also made her do extra fighting lessons too. Not that she needed it.

Not surprisingly Rogue arrived first on the scene, spotting the stir of water that signified the large glowing arachnid movements but it was the flash of brown leather out of the corner of her eye that drew her attention, getting a flicker of her Incubus before he vanished into the shadows. She was still staring at the space he had been atop of the buildings as the Wonder Couple arrived on the scene. Raising herself into the air a telekinetic bubble around the spider mimicked Jean's actions, lifting it out of the water and suspending it in midair. This worked, at least for a moment before the spider touched its glowing feet to the inner surface of the sphere, shattering it and sending the force rocketing back at its creator. The power behind it sent Jean falling to the ground, Cyclops catching her in time to prevent an unpleasant meeting with the concrete before several optic shots rained out over the water.

"Scott! Don't damage it!" Jean cried as she regained her footing.

"Just trying to slow it down." He mumbled back as Beast and Iceman joined them, Angel's silhouette seen gliding over the far side of the river as the spider pulled itself ashore. Two more red beams hit it in the abdomen this time but it showed no effect to it.

Quickly assessing the situation Beast turned to the youngest member. "Iceman, bridge us over."

"Hang on." Rubbing his hands together Iceman created a platform for the five to stand on before extending the ice barrier across the entire river in a gentle arch.

Landing on the other side of London even with the spider out of view it wasn't that hard to track, the chaos that it left behind it leaving a clear path for the X-Men to follow. Crushed cars, fallen lampposts, people screaming as they ran from the oversized arachnid all pointed in one direction and if there was any more doubt in their minds the sound of large explosion that lit up the nights air rumbled through the city, the vibrations matching one of Avalanche's earthquakes.

Soaring overhead of them Angel circled back around to the group from scouting ahead. "Hurry!" He called down to them. "It's down!"

This pushed the other five that just bit fast, doing their best to keep up with the one flying above them, but seeming to grow frustrated with this Cyclops barked out an order. "Iceman! Slides us over there! Now!"

"On it." Once again another stage for them to stand on formed underfoot before with a hand out in front of them the ice slide extended, lifting them up over the carnage of the London streets and above the rooftop. Fire from the explosion licked at the night as the spider rose from the flames, the helicopter the X-Men arrived in buzzing overhead as the rest of the Acolytes joined Gambit and Magneto already at the scene. Arching the slide downwards towards the ground this gave the X-Men the opportunity to jump off as the remains of a double-decker bus lay scattered around the area.

With a hand held towards the spider's head and ready to release his powers the sound of Xavier's voice as he exited the helicopter paused Magneto in his actions.

"Don't do it Magnus, do not destroy it!"

"I must!" Letting his powers loose with both hands now raised Magneto advanced on the creature, pushing it back with his magnetic force as the green glow of its body increased in power, the light so strong those behind him of the two teams had to cover their eyes. As this happened the spider began to lose its form, turning into a shapeless mass of energy before being sucked back into the stone as Magneto gripped it between his hands. As the spider vanished and the darkness of the night that had been washed out from the light show returned the stone that the spider had came from returned to its pervious state, the remains of fire flickering around the area.

Watching his old friend as he fell to his knees Xavier wheeled his chair towards Magneto. "You've done the very thing Mesmero wanted."

"No." As Colossus moved forward to help his boss to his feet Magneto pushed him away violently and rose by himself. "The key has been destroyed."

"Magneto, only you had the power to do it. That wasn't just a key, it was a guardian." He revealed as his vision dropped to the spider stone, clouds of smoke still lingering around it from the heat it produced. "Designed to prevent Apocalypse's release, and with its destruction, the second door will now open. He used you Magnus, from the beginning."

Crossing her arms over her chest Rogue kept an ear on what the Professor told them but her eyes trailed on two that had moved away from the ground. Angel and Beast were facing the direction the spider had been heading, talking amongst themselves.

"But where was it going?" Beast asked himself loud enough for all to hear.

"I don't know," Xavier answered for them, eyes still on the stone resting at the feet of the two teams. "But it is in our best interest to find out. Because when Mesmero finds the third and final key the world as we know it will change forever."

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Dangling her clawed feet off the side of the building Rogue's wings were wrapped tightly around her body, her armour extended to cover her chest, upper arms and thighs for extra warmth but leaving her midriff, lower legs and forearms bare. The warm metal like bone matched her body temperature perfectly considering it was part of her and blocked out the bite of the night air. Watching her pale feet sway back and forward and the light of the stars reflecting off her toenails Rogue didn't even bother to raise her head at the sound of wings behind her, the click of claws walking across the roofs surface before the figure dropped down next to her, one of their black wings wrapping around her shoulders.

"Wondered when yah were showin' up."

"Ah would 'ate to disappoint ya."

Smirking at this Rogue leant into the body next to her. "Yah haven't so far, 'part from that hit to the nose."

"Aww, _chèrie_," Remy cooed as he took her into his arms. "Ah am sorry 'bout dat, _mais_ dis be one big show, ya know dat."

"It still hurt." She pouted up at him, sticking her red bottom lip out and getting a chuckle in return.

"Would if 'elp if Ah kiss it better?"

"Maybe." Rogue answered, a smile replacing the pout as Remy dropped a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"Better?"

"A bit." She answered, smile still in place as she got a grin back at her.

Pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his large tail around her waist Remy pressed a kiss against her shoulder before answering. "Well den, will just 'ave to try 'arder."

Bypassing her nose he pressed a light kiss against her lips, a soft contact before deepening it and allowing his tongue to play against hers. Rogue's hands instinctively raised to his head, wrapping her fingers around the large red horns, keeping his face close to hers as they continued to nip and tease the others lips and tongues. The chill of the night now ignored as their own warmth kept them both more than comfortable and they parted for air.

Smiling up at him Rogue arranged herself in his arms so she could rest back against his chest and allow her head to drop onto his shoulder, her mood becoming sober as she asked the question she had been wondering ever since Angel arrived at the mansion that day. "What happened Remy?"

He gave a sigh at that and began to explain. "Some _homme_ tried to take over ma mind. 'ad to go 'long with it or it would look strange for me not to be under control. 'e led me to Angel's place, told me to go 'nd steal da spider stone, 'nd Ah did. Mags showed up afterwards 'nd took Mesmero 'way."

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue growled as she looked back out into the night, not liking the fact she had no idea what was happening.

"Wish Ah knew _chèrie_, _mais_ Ah don't think it goin' to turn out good." Cupping her face in his hands Remy turned her head to him. "Da question be Roguey, 'ow far we goin' to take dis if dis situation gets bad?"

"What yah mean?"

"Dat we may 'ave to leave dis place, get out before we get drawn into mutant affairs."

"A bit late for that Ah think." She snapped before calming again. "If Ah leave without an

explanation the X-Men will follow meh. They'll think Ah was kidnapped or something."

"As long as it involves bondage dis Incubus be all for it."

"Lahke Ah would let yah kidnap meh, a girl has her standards." Rogue teased before they both fell into a comfortable silence, the joking mood passing as they just held each other.

"By da way, dat Iceboy, 'e be 'avin' a crush on ya."

"Ah know, yah just lucky don't have to put up with his dreams."

----

**AN:** Oh, I couldn't help putting a hint of the movie in there with the whole (yuck!) Rogue/Bobby thing. Fingers crossed for the next one she has a lovely Cajun to distract her from the Iceboy.

**P.S.:** Damn you Ratchet: Gladiator/Deathlock for being so addictive! (Shakes fist at game)

**P.S.S.:** I hope you all picked up the little reference I made about Carol in the last chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** I've been asked this a few times so to clear it up, this story will continue no matter how long I take to update. I don't believe in ending a story unfinished. That also goes for all of my other stories and stories to come.

Also, the 'cover title' of Rogue and Gambit in their Cubi forms is up on my homepage at DeviantArt.

**Comment thanks to:** coldqueen; clutzoid15; Remy'sRose; mei-shui-devi; watrsprkl; RAMALOT4; SouthernLoner; CompleteJix; the lovely Freak87; sexy.butterfly; KariHermione (yes, a slight Cajun Spice ref there, just for fun); TheInflictedFinger; nuriiko; GothikStrawberry and her dirty dirty mind; NightmareMonster; Chica; musagirl15; inTHEgrid; Ishy and her dirty mind as well (tsk tsk, making 'roleplaying' sound naughty...); the other Romy Goddess Captain Annie; and Leash.

----

**Chapter Nine: Self Plug…**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Body and face relaxed in a way only found in tranquil sleep and a pleasant dream the woman rolled over onto her back, still oblivious to the world around her, even when the blankets that covered her slipped downwards towards the end of her bed by some invisible force. Before being able to register the drop in temperature a warm body covered hers, lips tracing over the curves of her throat as hands skimmed up from her slim waist, finding a comfortable fit just below her breasts and resting securely there. The black tongue that belong to the mouth found its way up along her dark skin to a spot just below her earlobe, caressing it before taking the lobe into his mouth. Her emotions whirled around him as he sunk into her mind, seeking out her fantasies and dreams before allowing his body to shift, almost shimmer as it lightened and bulked out into the form of another, voice growing gruff and heavier to match with the new image wanted by the woman underneath him.

Running his now lighter coloured lips up along the curve of her ear he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Wake up."

After several minutes of gently pulling her from her sleep with soft rumbles of words and light touches she moaned and allowed her eyelids to open, barely peering out between her lashes with still lazy eyes to find a dark stare locked with her own. With a serious yet thoughtful look upon his face before she could question his presence with her open mouth he pressed his against her, lips coaching hers more open as his tongue swiped over her teeth. His hands began to move, slipping the straps of her nightwear from her shoulders, allowing them to lie against her upper arm, his teeth now playing against her lower lip in a way that caused her to gasp.

As he raised his head from hers to allow to her regain her breath Ororo gazed up at him. "Logan?"

Instead of any answer his eyes remained on her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her throat, nipping at her dark skin hard enough to gain a sharp intake of air between her lips before soothing it with his tongue. One of his knees slipped up to rest between her thighs, fingers tugging the straps of the green nightie even lower and effectively pinning her arms against her sides as the material came to a rest at her waist, exposing her chest. A low moan got loose from her throat as he dipped further down, tongue leaving a path down the centre between her breasts, his hands hitching the bottom of the nightwear up around her hips. The moan was quickly replaced with a whimper as his fingers found her core, brushing aside her underwear from the flesh below it. He continued to tease a response from her for what seemed like hours for Ororo, her lungs gasping to try and catch air as a fine layer of sweat cover her mainly bare form, the aqua satin of her nightwear now just a bundle of fabric resting around her waist and she squirmed against his actions, trying to find the release he had been teetering her on for awhile now.

Eventually he moved his body back over hers, one large hand cradling the back of her neck and pulling Ororo in for a deep kiss as the other guided her hips to his, capturing her cry in his mouth. With his lips still latched onto hers and hands seeming to be everywhere on her body at once, added with his perfect movements the weather witch rapidly found herself approaching her limit as her grip dug into his biceps. Finding the edge she had been lingering over for what seemed like so long his lips became even more demanding against hers as Ororo felt the weight of sleep pulling her back, trying to fight it back but was promptly losing and he drew back from her. Her vocal cords froze before she could cry out as the image of her lover changed before her eyes to a clawed, winged being that rested over her now, its red eyes locked on hers and instant before exhaustion took over her.

"What did Ah tell yah 'bout pickin' on girls from the Institute?"

Turning to shoot a look over his shoulder Remy smiled as he climbed off of a now out cold Ororo, a red flame flickering around the room before it burnt itself out, his armour clicking back up in to place. A wave of his hand and the room was telekinetically placed back into order, as if he was never there.

"Ah can feel what yah doin' all da way down the hall. Yah lucky Logan didn't smell or hear yah or something." Rogue continued as she glared over at him, arms crossed as she rested her weight on one leg.

Ignoring her little speech Remy stood right in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her lips. Ready to push him away Rogue let out a moan instead, the feel of his lips against hers too good to deny as her own hands came up to weave through his hair, half aware of him manoeuvring her legs so they wrapped around his waist. Pressing her back up against the wall Remy pinned her there as he ground his hips against hers, getting a hitched breath of a reaction as her legs tightened around his momentarily before they relaxed in his grasp once again.

Groaning against his lips she hesitantly pulled back. "As much as Ah want to Swamp Rat, Ah promised Raven Ah would meet up with her."

"Raven?"

Letting out a sigh and a slightly uncomfortable smile Rogue dropped her hands to rest against his chest. "Yah would know her better as Mystique."

His brows shot up at that. "Da blue _femme_ is a Succubi?"

"No, but she is demon." Came the answer as she unwrapped her legs from his waist to support her own weight.

"Ahh." He nodded understandable then sighed. "Guess Ah be seein' ya tomorrow den?"

"Actually," Rogue said, trying to find the right words but ended up rushing through the rest of her sentence. "She wants to talk to yah too."

"Why do Ah 'ave da feelin' Ah'm 'bout to meet da parents?" Remy asked with an expression almost as pained as hers.

"'cause she acts lahke she's mah mother."

"Ah got a bad feelin' 'bout dis."

"Meh too sugah." She admitted. "But if we go willin'ly, or as close to it as possible, she won't hunt us down."

"Well," Bowing low and offering his arm Remy placed a smile on his face. "Shall we?"

Rolling her eyes at his actions Rogue couldn't keep the smile from her face, taking the offered arm. "Lahke we have a choice."

"So, w'ere to?" Remy asked as they both stepped out of the window he had entered through and onto the mansion's roof.

"Just a little place in the city, yah'll lahke it."

----

**New York City.**

"Ya know Red kNights?"

Pausing in their walk to the cue lined up in front of the hip and very modern club found in the heart of the most 'in' part of the city Rogue raised a brow from her place at Remy's elbow, their arms linked as once again she had aged her appearance much like she did when she went out with Raven so not to be stopped for ID. Decorated much like it was inside heavily in reds, blacks and accented with whites the sign out the front held no form of its name, only the image of the chess piece to identify what the place was called. With a line stretching out well beyond any of the other clubs in the area the popularity of the club was clear, and very restricted for only the best. For those that did make it inside and could afford to do so only the supreme was found within, the darkness of the settings making it feel very intimate in its shadowy environment that most didn't know the truth to. The truth about its owners and what they did.

"Yah know Red kNahghts?"

_Oui_, one of da main bar Ah go to."

"And yah get in?" Rogue asked, eyeing him over as he was slightly underdressed for the crowd that was normally in the club. Being in the lower level of formal or high ranks of casual while the rules were not stated anywhere they were an unspoken known, and jeans and a basic dark shirt under his normal trench coat didn't seem to fit.

"Ah know the bouncer." Remy shot back with a smirk before looking at her much like she did him in her outfit of skin-tight leather. "Dey let ya in?" He teased back.

Letting out a smug smile Rogue led them to the front of the line, ignoring the glares shot by those in the line. "Ah know one of the owners."

Nearing the door a heavy booming male voice called out over the crowd at Remy, gaining a smile from him as they neared the giant of a bouncer covering the door. Towering over all with his 6'8 height and so muscle bound it was a wonder he could support his large upper body perfect teeth shone out as he grinned over at the couple.

"LeBeau! What ya ugly mug doing back here?"

Taking up the man's outstretched hand Remy gave it a shake back. "Came to see ya Brucey, knew ya would miss dis Cajun too much."

"Yeah, like a case of herpes." Spotting the woman at his side the Aryan coloured man nodded his head down at her. "Miss Rogue, now it is always good to see you. What you doing hanging out with this trash?"

"Charity case." She shot back with a smirk, ignoring Remy's forced hurt look.

Chuckling at this the massive man moved to one side, waving a hand to let them in past the dark curtain that separated the night from the club. "Head on in, Raven's waiting for ya."

"Thanks Bruce." Blowing him a kiss Rogue stopped once more just before entering. "Is Frost here tonahght?"

"She's in the back somewhere, sinking her fangs some new boy of hers."

"Would be worried if she wasn't sugah." With once last wave they entered, leaving the disgruntled line of people behind them.

With the heavy beat of the music vibrating through everything and everyone there so it could be felt thumping thought the occupants bones and the mass of people were scattered between the dance floor in the middle of the room, the bar running down the left of the club and the red booths of the right and far walls. Ignoring the bar tenders mixing drinks for those on the red and black stools and the bodies moving against each other to the music they moved towards a mass of purple hair that stood out against the red lights from amongst the booths, the blue of her clothing mimicking her natural colouring. As the couple neared the booth Raven raised one brow at their presence but said nothing as they were seated, still playing with the straw of her drink in silence, which finally got to Rogue.

"Stop the hahgh and mahghty act Raven, it don't suit yah." She snapped, making herself comfortable against the leather and returning the glare of her friend.

"You're late."

"Yah point bein'?"

Ignoring Rogue's scowl Raven drew the straw from the glass, barely holding it between two fingers to prevent it from falling before sucking the end that had been in the alcohol, giving Remy a once over much like Rogue had when they had been outside. Her eyes narrowed in concentration for a moment, almost seeming suspicious of him before tilting her chin up and looking down her nose at him. "Name, age, and reason you are with my Rogue."

"Raven!"

"Shh!" Raven hushed Rogue, returning the glare this time before switching back to him and barking her next order. "Now!"

"RAVEN!"

A shriek got free from the blue demon as the straw fell from her mouth, her hands shooting below the table to grab her now throbbing shin that no doubt had an imprint of Rogue's boot in it now. With Rogue's narrowed eyes still locked on her Raven gave a hiss of anger. "Bitch!"

"Well stop actin' lahke mah Gawd damn mother! Ah can fuck whoever Ah want to!"

Watching the two argue in silent amusement – both seeming to forget he was even there - Remy was the first to notice a figure making its way through the crowd towards them, the red lights shining off the skin-tight white leather forming to her body. The superior attitude that hung around her was clear to all as people moved out of her way, keeping their distance out of awe and respect as if they knew they were not worthy to touch her. Heel clacking like gunshots against the floor she strode right up to their table, hands on her hips as she too watched the two demons fight between themselves. Quickly becoming bored with the abuse hurdled between them she gave a flick of her head to throw her blonde locks behind her shoulder before interrupting.

"How the hell do you two keep getting in here?"

"Ah'm fuckin' the bouncer." Rogue answered without missing a beat, glancing in boredom in her direction and momentarily forgetting her anger towards her old friend.

"And I'm fucking both of them." Raven finished with her smirk back in place.

"I'm not surprised." One perfectly brow rose with the cold comment as the blue of her eyes wandered between the two before settling on him for a moment. "If you are going to stay, keep you're voices down."

"Yes," Stealing Raven's drink from her fingers Rogue shot a smile at the blonde. "Wouldn't want to drown out the moans of that new meal of yahs." As if remembering he was there she sipped at the cocktail. "Frost, Gambit. Remy, Emma Frost, the bitch of an owner Ah told yah Ah knew."

A flicker of white took over the blonde's eyes for a moment as she shot a less than impressed look at Rogue and Remy took the time to take the woman in, running his eyes down her body. "Ya got no energy."

"Neither do you." Emma shot right back, the eyes turning pure white once again so only the black pupil showed. A slow smile pulled at her lips as her hands rested on Rogue's shoulder, the tense atmosphere lifting over them as she stroked the green Succubus's skin. "Now where do you find a Incubus in this little dust hole of a dimension?"

"Yah can't have him Emma," Glancing up from the drink as Raven stole it back Rogue's fingers moved to link with Emma's. "He's mahne."

"As you wish Princess." She sneered before locking her gaze with Remy and smiled rather wickedly through her pale pink lips, the blue illusion of her eyes returning once again. "You have my approval, as I am guessing you already have Raven's. Enjoy the night, tell the bar staff the drinks are on me. Night your Majesty."

Glaring at the last statement focused at her as she strolled off in a wave of white Rogue slumped in her seat and muttered. "Yah both bitches."

----

**AN:** A pathetic ending, I know, but I started writing the scene and then got stuck, had no idea how to end it so just forced something out. I swear, I'll make up with it next time with Romy goodness.

Oh and for those who don't know, kNights is the club found in my The Black Piece story. Yay for the return of non-fire Bruce!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Ignore the chapter title, it's a bit of an inside joke amongst friends, but since none of them read this site or at least this section of the site it is more for my own amusement (and because I couldn't think of a better one).

It took awhile, a bit of forcing myself to sit down and write this but I am happy how this turned out, at least the Romy scene I am.

Comment thankies to: musagirl15; coldqueen (nagging is a powerful tool, be careful how you use it); Chica De Los Ojos Café; GothikStrawberry (yay for Emma!); sexy.butterful; Ishy; Remy'sRose; and jane-ant-that-plain.

----

**Chapter Ten: Return of the Past**

**Bayville High.**

Closing up her Biology books and kicking her stool back into place Rogue blew a strand of white hair off her face as she waited for the majority of the class to exit the room before she ventured into the craziness of the halls for lunch, the teacher glaring at her the entire time. Unfortunately not all teachers in the school were as understanding towards mutants as her French teacher was. Even more unfortunate that Beast was no longer teaching the subject, both for her and the other kids as he was by far one of the most popular teachers in the school. But she wondered how favoured he would be if they knew he was really blue and furry. Making it to her locker in reasonable time for having to weave through the crowd in the halls she shoved the collection of books for the pervious class into the metal storage and snatched up her latest reading material, something brutal and bloody and full with steamy scenes. Sure she may had left her character of Carol in the past but a few of her traits still stuck to Rogue, and sadly a weakness for 'romantic novels' was still there, even if they took the form of blood sucking anti-heroes now days.

"But there is nothin' wrong with that, is there Ash?" She asked the book, or at least a character from it as she slammed the door of the locker closed and headed to the cafeteria.

Once spotting the mass of bodies inside the room Rogue instantly rejected the idea of lunch in there, not that she ate much in the way of mortal food, just enough so questions were not ask or for certain flavours when she had the cravings for them. Turning at the sound of her name she watched as Kitty jogged up to her, her ponytail bobbing behind her head with each step as she sidestepped a lagger in her way. Spotting the book in her hand she made an interested sound.

"Oooh, what's this one about?"

Smiling at the fact she had actually gotten Kitty into the darker than what was normally in the girl's reading material Rogue handed it over so she could read the back.

Scanning the back quickly Kitty looked up at her hopefully. "Can I borrow it afterwards?"

"Sure Kit." Casting one last look at cafeteria Rogue sighed as she took the book back. "Ah think Ah'm goin' to be outsahde today, too many people in there."

"Ok, see you after classes then."

With a wave of her fingers Rogue wove her way back out through corridors, careful not to get anyone in her personal space as she made her way down the school halls and outside, walking the distance to her favourite spot out of the way of most of the crowds. She had given up her previous tree after the whole incident of Kurt blowing up Forge's lab while she was still Brotherhood, choosing one closer to the fields yet still out of the way of any of the schools jocks. Stalking to the tree near the back of the bleacher – the ones that had been rebuilt several times since the X-Men and Brotherhood had invaded Bayville – that gave her shade but kept her away from the normal group of smokers trying to hide their habits from the teachers Rogue paused in her step and gave a roll of her eyes at the peak of energy she felt coming from below the seats. Sometimes smoking wasn't the only thing that happened here.

A moment later a leggy blonde stumbled out from the shadows of the seating, the colouring of the school decorating her cheerleading outfit and Rogue instantly placed her as one of Duncan's group. With a silly smile plastered on brightly painted lips she made her way past the Goth without even noticing she was there. One of Rogue's brows rose in confusion, she had never seen a woman that completely out of it after any form of sex with a male, at least a human male.

"What? Yah got bored of the X-Girls?" She spoke up loud enough for the figure still under the bleaches to hear her, narrowed eyes at the blonde staggering away, completely oblivious to everything else around her. Glancing over her shoulder Rogue waited for the male to make himself seen.

Remy shrugged one shoulder as he faded into view. "Just a quick snack while Ah was waitin' for ya… Princess."

Glaring over at him Rogue snapped. "Will yah stop that? Frost only calls meh that 'cause she knows it annoys the hell out of meh." He had been calling her that since the night in New York and it was more than getting on her nerves. The one good thing about that night was Raven had finally stopped complaining about him… now she just wanted to know his real name. To which Rogue answered that outside of her Clan only Raven knew her real name, ending the argument.

"Dat so?" He continued to tease her with a smile.

Her scowl only darkened. "Ah've known her all mah lahfe, we grew up together. She thinks it's so funny to call meh 'princess' and 'majesty' 'cause mah family is hahgher ranked than hers."

"Dat so?" He repeated. "Ya be 'igh up in White society den?"

"Unfortunately." Rogue mumbled before changing the subject. "What the hell yah doin' here anyway?"

His smile took on a devious hint to it and his eyes raked over her form. "To see ya."

"That so?" She asked, a slow smile appearing on her face to mimic his, her mood instantly lifting.

"Dat it is." Remy's smile widened at the tone change in her voice as she paced towards him, making him step backwards into the darkness of the bleachers, Rogue continuing her advance on him, her book that she had been holding in one hand hitting the ground as her gloves joined it. Raising a hand to cup her face it was slapped away with the back of her hand, the glow of her eyes locked on him the entire time.

"Let meh show yah what a real woman is capable of, not some scrap of mortal flesh."

As his back hit the supports of the seating his hand was once again smacked away from touching her. "Ah'm all ya's.

"Ah wasn't askin' for yah permission."

Grasping the front of his shirt Rogue pulled him into a rough kiss, her tongue swiping at his teeth before his joint hers, duelling in their mouths. With one hand still tightly gripping onto the front of his uniform Rogue's other traced further down, hunting for the seam between his navy top and black pants of the skin-tight material, the tips of her fingers digging in underneath it upon locating it. With her fingers threaded through his hair and his now resting passively on the angle of her hips Rogue's fangs grazed against his lips, the shirt bunching up around her wrist as her hand glided up along his abdomen, following the hard lines and swells of Remy's muscles and continuing to lift the top higher and higher up his torso. A quick mumble of an order for him to get rid of the cowl that framed his face an instant after it melted back into his skin her mouth had left his and was now making its way down his jaw, and with Remy's head leant back against the metal pole she felt him swallow heavily as her tongue traced against the edge of his Adam apple.

"Rogue…"

Pulling back from his throat long enough to catch his eye Rogue's hands now both stayed to their task of her palms and fingertips mapping along his chest, catching a sensitive place now and then to cause his breath to hitch. "Ah also didn't give yah permission to talk."

Ready to fire back a sarcastic answer a groan got free instead as her teeth nipped against the skin over his collarbone, feeling the bite even through the shirt. The other reason for his words not able to escape his throat was her hands, having finished with the portion of his upper body were once again making their way down, taking their time to explore each section until her thumbs circled around his bellybutton, fingers drumming against the bone of his hips. Eyes closed and breath becoming just a bit more shaky the sound of his belt clicking loose and falling to the ground landed with a near silent 'thud' next to her book, one of the few real pieces of his clothing much like her gloves, the items having to be removed so much or hold real objects was too complicated even for their shape shifting. With hands back on his body in the place they had been a moment before the pads of her thumbs dipped lower, tracking down the streak of hair and pausing at the band of his pants.

Slowly pulling at the fasten at the front of his pants Rogue raised her eyes to his face once more, not that he noticed, fingers working unhurriedly all the time. "Still want to talk?"

_Da fille wants to torture me!_ Smiling rather unsteadily at both his thoughts and the situation Remy shook his head. "_Non_-" A low moan interrupted himself once again as her hand slipped down past the black fabric, stroking him as his hips matched her rhythm and his fingers instantly dug into the dark demin of her jeans.

Forcing his grip to relax one hand slid down to plant itself firmly on her backside, tugging her form closer to his as the other grasped the back of her head, angling her mouth up towards his and swallowing the mix of a gasp and moan from her dark lips. With her tightly pulled up against her Remy followed the line of her jeans to the front buttons, getting them loose much faster than she did his as his own hand sunk under the fabric of her pants. Getting the whimper he wanted from her Remy twisted them both around in a second, ending up with Rogue having her spine resting back against the bar as his lips continued to play over hers, biting down maybe a bit harder than need on the bottom one and getting another gasp. Taking a moment to remove his hands from her body Remy tug at the tight jeans wrapped around her legs, shifting them down her hips and muttering something along the lines of why did she not wear her normal skirt today. In a the same manner as his headpiece the fabric vanished back into her flesh, causing him to grin before demanding dominance over her mouth again, pulling at her bare legs so they now sat wrapped around his waist as he ground his hips into hers.

Clinging to his shoulder as her moans became more frequent and mixed with his, and their movements more erratic Rogue pushed at the edge of his pants, forcing them down lower on his narrow hips. Shifting his hips one last time in ready to join them as she cupped his face and continued their long kisses a loud beeping sound, not that much different from her alarm clock echoed down the empty stand, a flashing red **X** light on her watch to join it.

"Damnit!" Rogue cried, her jaw snapping open to give a roar that reminded Remy of Sabertooth as she continued to cuss. Of all the times for a mission…

"Duty calls?" He asked, jaw tense as his breath came out in heavy pants.

Glaring at the watch as if her stare alone could stop the sound Rogue sighed, still trying to recover her breath. "Ah guess so." Closing her eyes and hitting her head back against the pole she cursed, sounding almost defeated. "Not now."

Pressing a kiss against her neck Remy mumbled against her skin. "'ow long 'fore dey come lookin' for ya?"

"Too soon…"

Grumbling something similar to her swearing but in another language he seemed to try and think things over, "Den we better 'urry." And without any warning entered her.

Rogue gave a startled cry at the sudden action but it quickly turned into ones of pleasure as his hand dropped down, pressing a thumb against her and making the intense burn only stronger inside her. "Remy!"

With his breath against her ear and his fingers dug deep into the skin of her thighs from his hold on them she clung on tight, arms tense around his neck as her legs about his waist, too far gone to notice the chill of the pole at her back nor the screech still coming from her watch. In fact it wasn't until she felt someone probing at her metal walls that Rogue remembered where they were and the situation that caused them to hurry.

_'Rogue? Where are you? We're all waiting for you for five minutes now!'_ Jean scorned over the link, her 'voice' fuzzy and muted from not being able to properly get past Rogue's shields.

_'Hold yah damn horses Grey! Ah'm comin'-'_ Before being given the chance to finish the telepathic sentence she let out a cry, not realising how true of a pun she made until it hit her at full strength, her grip on her lover tightening as she heard and felt him reach the same peak.

'_Rogue! You ok?'_

_Ah'd be a lot better if yah left meh 'lone!_ But holding back from snapping at the telepath Rogue felt her limbs weaken as Remy's forehead drop to her shoulder, giving herself a moment to compose herself before answering. '_Leave Kurt behahnd while the rest of yah go, Ah'll meet up with him in a sec and teleport to meet yah.'_

_'Ok, just hurry, the Professor found a new mutant and he thinks they may be in trouble.'_

Giving the equivalent of a mental nod Rogue snapped her shield back up into place and Remy placed her back on the ground again, both leaning against the benchers for support as their guises reformed back into place as if nothing had happened. A moment later when she thought she could talk and walk again Rogue rather unsteadily made her way back to her stuff, slipping her gloves on before grabbing her book and handing him back his card belt.

As it was placed back around his waist Remy gave a shaky smile, still getting back his breath much like she was. "Dat was different."

Letting out a half laugh she nodded, "Yeah." Stepping forward and pressing one last kiss against his lips. "Ah'll see yah later sugah."

A quick wave of her hand and with a quick search of her stored other energies from her non-feeding absorption she located Kurt's and disappeared in a puff of blue sulphur. Teleporting around the corner from where she knew he would be waiting in the car park Rogue gave herself one last instant to compose herself and image before heading to the teleporter. "Let's get out of here before Jean throws 'nother fit."

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Stalking out of the changing rooms as she adjusted her gloves Rogue marched down the halls to where they others waited in the jet, her dark mood more than clear to the rest of the team upon Kurt and her arrival. It was something she didn't think was possible after being with Remy, not only because of the sex but she found the more time she spent around him the more she enjoyed just having him there. He was one of the few she could talk to outside of Frost who understood how she had to be as a Cubi, she didn't need to be as careful what she said to him like she did her team mates… well, with most things. He could make her laugh and was never put off with her bad mood or temper and was more than willing to go along with her and Raven's 'grand plan' as a joke. A small smile pulled at her lips as she made her way up the ramp of the Blackbird, Remy was quickly becoming a really good friend.

"Nice of you to join us Rogue."

Ignoring Scott's comment Rogue just raised her middle finger, using it to scratch one of her eyebrows as she dropped down into her normal seat, further towards the back compared to everyone else but right behind Kitty so the two could talk. Being in a row by herself also meant she could stretch out to sleep during long flights, Kitty and Kurt doing the same for the same reason. It wasn't long into the flight that Kitty took the advantage of the seating, taking off the belts each wore during the high speed takeoff to kneel on her seat and look over the back at Rogue as she stared off into space out of the window, her happy mood still mixed with her bad one, placing them both on a dangerous scale that could be tipped either way.

"Oh my god, did you hear?"

"What!" Rogue snapped, her head flicking around to face the girl as she was brought out of her daydream and the bad mood won.

"Well fine then!" Kitty snapped right back as she slumped back into her seat and crossed her arms.

Sighing and instantly regretting her tone of voice towards her friend Rogue unlatched her belt and stood, leaning over the back of the seat that was next to Kitty's. "Sorry Kit, Ah just had a bad lunch."

"Everything ok?" She asked, her anger replaced with concern.

_No!_ Her brain cried but she kept it to herself. "Yeah, it is." Crossing her own arms on top of the seat Rogue dropped her chin down onto them, a hint of a smirk in place, knowing how to get on Kitty's good side again. "What were yah goin' to tell meh?""

"Well, I totally heard from Sarah, who told Lucy, who told-"

"Just get to the point Kit." She interrupted with a roll of her eyes, knowing Kitty could go on for a while like this.

Leaning towards her like it was some big secret she grinned as she bit down on her lower lip. "Someone was totally doing it under the bleachers."

"Really?" Rogue asked, careful to keep her tone and expression neutral. "Yah know who?"

"You know Janet?"

Doing a quick search of her memory on the schools students Rogue placed it as the cheerleader Remy was feeding on, feeling a wave of relief go through her that the gossip was about the blonde and not her. "Duncan's groupie?"

"Yeah, she was looking totally out of it at the end of lunch, it had to be her."

"Slut." Rogue muttered under her breath, not caring that Logan at the front of the jet could hear them but not wanting to get a lecture from one of the Wonder Couple. This set Kitty off giggling and Rogue dropped back into her seat with a smile as Logan shot them both a look over his shoulder from the front of the plane. That one word kept the young brunette giggling on and off for the rest of the flight, gaining a few strange looks from the rest of the team but this just caused her to laugh more, and the more she laughed the more Rogue's bad mood was gone, at least until they landed and saw their search area.

"Whah is it they always hadde in hellholes?"

Gaining a look from Scott at her use of language Kurt quickly got into the joke at the site of the worn down buildings that looked ready to collapse at any moment and were way past their due date to be torn down. "_Ja_, vhy not a park, or Disney land?"

"Or a circus, or a picnic or something." Kitty spoke up.

"Settle down." Logan growled over at them, taking a sniff at the air before barking out the orders. "Ok, there was a power spike in the area not too long ago, so spread out, they could still be here. Keep ya guard up, we don't know if they want any help, but Chuck says they were hurting. Coms on at all times and call in if you get something. Cyke and Halfpint, take north. Elf and Red, east. 'Ro, Stripes, south. I got west. Check in every ten minutes."

As the team split up into their pairs and Storm took to the air for a bird's eye view Rogue gave a sigh and took off in her order direction. There wasn't a point to this, she couldn't feel any other energy in the area other than the X-Men, but as much as she wanted to leave she couldn't tell them this without a reason to back it up. And with the reputation she had made up with 'Rogue' the rest would no doubt put it down to her just wanting to leave. Stomping off around the falling brick walls and broken windows she half-heartedly glanced in the shadows and around corners, wanting to seem at least half interested in the mission. It was this attitude that almost made her miss the figure she guessed they were looking for, walking right past his position and after a double take she had to retrace her steps.

Within the darkness of a corner of a remaining room stood a man, looking like he was just older than Scott and with his long white hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the back of his neck. Dressed casually in jeans and a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly the irises glowed in the dark as he leant one shoulder against the wall, arms crossed at his chest and smirking over at her, as if he was waiting for her the entire time.

Recognizing the man instantly despite his change in form since she last saw him Rogue narrowed her eyes at him as she rested her fists on her hips. "What the hell are yah doin' here?!"

----

**AN:** Can you say cliffhanger? A salute to the Dark-Hunter books in this and my favourite character in it: Acheron.

Also, check out my new little oneshot set in the Cubi universe for a hint of Raven and Rogue's background.

Back into the official episodes after this with Cruise Control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Since I have no idea when Rogue got her own room in the series a bit added in the beginning of this to explain it.

This takes place during Cruise Control. It has been awhile since I watched this so I am a bit sketchy on some of the scenes, mainly on who is in what scenes. In saying that I even thought I spotted Roberto in it at one point but at a second look it's just some kid in the background who looks like him, and all the Evo sites back up he's not in it. He even has breakfast at their table. But this kid disappears after finding out his new friends are mutants so I am guessing it is not Sunspot.

I quite enjoy Cruise Control for three reasons: One Jamie is as he always is, too cute. Two, so is Bobby. And three for the main reason is it shows Magma (who I am not the biggest fan about but that's only because I don't know her very well) is shown in her full glory at the end.

This is a longer chapter just so I get the entire episode in, one of the reasons this took a bit longer than I hoped to write. The other was because when I started to write this I had only a script of the show to go by, but luckily I was given a site by a wonderful person going by the name **Aurore Bokobza** who e-mailed me and found almost all (bar Ascension Two) of Evo online and now have access to. Also a special thanks to all others who tried to help me out, including **jane-ant-that-plain** and **My Private Raincloud**.

**Thankies to:** Jane-ant-that-plain; Captain Annie; coldqueen (yay for Acheron!); Southern Loner; TheInflictedFinger; Stacey; Ishy; Berry; Chica; and mei shu (yay on another DH fan). And on that note for Dark-Hunter fans, I am actually working on an Evo/DH crossover that will hopefully show up in my next batch of multi-chapter stories after I finish Cubi, 14 Days and Guilds.

Oh and shame on those who didn't pick up who the new person was! I thought I gave away enough hints to point to who it was, but you would have to know the Rogue history in the comics to get it.

----

**Chapter Eleven: Travel Restrain**

**Somewhere in the Caribbean.**

The reflection of the stars and the slither of moon danced over the water held within the pool, but the natural light was dominated easily by the artificial, coloured lanterns strung around the top deck of the ship as they cast shadows of the dancing and partying passengers. The sound of steel drums of the band standing on the stage accompanied the limbo contest that was going on, others cheering those on that challenged themselves to see how close to the floor they could get. With the majority of the passengers and a good portion of the crew within the celebration the rest of the levels were basically deserted, exactly what one of the travellers wanted.

Leaning against the railing Rogue sighed to herself, having left the party when she was sure no one would notice her gone to stare out over the water. She should have stayed at the mansion. She missed having Remy around and with half of the mansion here on this boat and the other half either with their families for some time off they wouldn't of had to worry so much about sneaking around. And it didn't help in the least the new 'mutant' had also decided to go and had so far bugged her every step of the way. She was lucky she had slipped away from him for this long! On top of it all she could have been using the time to move into the new bedroom the Professor had arranged for her, having finally been given a room of her own. She guessed Kitty must have finally gotten sick of her 'nightmares'.

Cursing under her breath Rogue sighed as she looked out over the water. She knew something had to go wrong, everything was just too good, she knew something like this would happen. The blue eyed, white haired, metal controller they had picked up and the X-Men had welcomed as part of them team was no mutant. It was yet another damn Incubus. One she knew. Joseph – as he was calling himself – was the most annoying, pompous, egotistical male of her kind she had even known, having known the White Incubus almost all her life. He was the Duncan of her world, boasting about his high bloodline that made him part of one of the most powerful families in the White community. He excelled with his powers, could turn any Succubi head, and never had to worry about finding a meal, but as annoying as all these things were the one that made Rogue want to grind her teeth to stumps was the fact 'Joseph' never left her alone. He always preached they were meant for each other, no matter how many times she told him to drop dead or even threaten that his bloodline would end with him. But Rogue knew the truth, he was after her bloodline and high rank, not her heart.

Happy to just stay where she was away from others on deck Rogue's brows dropped in the start of a glare as she felt someone slide up next to her, hoping if she ignored them they would just go away.

"Hey there."

Guess not.

Rolling her eyes she didn't even bother to look at the man next to her. "Go 'way."

"Woah, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Well Ah'm not." She growled.

"Get dragged along on the cruise too?" He continued, either ignoring her tone of voice or completely oblivious to the danger of annoying a certain Goth. "My parents forced me to come, made me miss out on the Drop Dead Festival too."

"How sad for yah." Rogue spat, her voice heavy with sarcasm as her hand formed into a fist. The team had been warned against using powers on the ship, but that didn't include just plain old everyday violence, did it?

"Well," Moving closer he leant into her ear, causing Rogue to stiff suddenly at the invasion of her personal space. "At least I get to spend my time with a _belle_ _femme _instead."

Her brows shot up towards her hair line as she spun towards the man and looked up towards his face, getting meet with a grin. "Remy?"

"Remy? Isn't that the some kind of a bourbon?" He quizzed her, losing the smile to gain a confused look but there was still laughter in his eyes as they flashed from warm brown to red on black for a second.

Smiling back now Rogue felt her body relax again. "Yah moron."

"Missed ya too _chèrie_." Remy answered seriously now, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the covered knuckles.

"What are yah doing here? How yah get 'way from big, red and metal?"

"Told 'im Ah needed some leave, a 'oliday, some time to unwind-"

"He doesn't know yah gone?" She cut him off with a grin.

"'e doesn't know Ah'm gone." He confirmed with the same smile as hers.

Laughing at this Rogue turned back to the water, leaning against the banister but watched Remy out of the corner of her eye as he mimicked her pose. "Why yah here?"

"To spend time with ya." He said.

"Uh huh."

"Really. W'ere else would dis Cajun want to be?"

Her grin widened as she teased him. "Ah don't think yah can pull off bein' Cajun at the moment."

"W'at?" Remy asked in shock as his mouth dropped open. "Don't ya like _moi_ like dis?" Spreading his arms out either side of him he did a full 360 turn, showing off the form he was using.

Eyeing him carefully Rogue did admit to herself he looked good and suited the kind of person who she would actual talk to. Short black hair had been spiked up with gel as a thin line of black eyeliner was smudged around each of his now brown eyes. A layer of black nail polish was painted on each fingernail as a pair of black swimming trunks just hung on his hips as the shirt he wore was left open, the dark material decorated with a variety of skulls showed a pale yet toned torso on his lankier than normal form beneath it. "Well, it's better than yah normal one."

Gasping and placing a hand to his chest as if he was in pain Remy's pouted. "Ya 'urt me _mon chèrie_,_ mais_," The grin appeared again. "Ah know ya don't really mean it."

Chuckling at this Rogue dropped it, knowing that this conversation would just go around in circles with him. "So who are yah today?"

"How rude of me, let me introduce myself." Taking up one of her hands in his two the Cajun accent slipped away again. "Robert Lord, at your service."

"Robert, huh?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned, carrying on with the character. "My parents dragged me along on the cruise, something about 'family bonding', which translates into me not being able to run away since we're surrounded by water." Getting a smile out of her as her body shook with silent laughter this encouraged him to go on. "Which really is just a drag. I mean, look at me, do I look like the kind to be into sitting around in the sun doing nothing? With all these preppy, up themselves, rich bastards? But who knew I would find a gorgeous Goth to spend some time with."

"Snake charmer."

"And a beautiful snake you are."

Rogue smiled at that but spotting something out of the corner of her eye floating in the water and gave a growl as the images of a swan and its chicks, Abraham Lincoln and Big Ben all made out of ice floated past the boat.

"Bobby." She snarled and gave a roll of her eyes. "Can't that boy control himself for two minutes without advertahsin' to everyone he's a mutant?"

Following after her as she stomped towards the bow of the boat 'Robert' casually kept pace with her. "Aww, be nice to your little lover boy."

"It's a crush." Rogue snapped over her shoulder at him. "And it's annoyin'."

Making it to where the three younger mutants of Amara, Tabitha and Bobby were the two Cubi arrived in time to see Scott replacing his glasses back over his eyes as Jean was just placing the ice maker back on the deck with her telekentics, chunks of ice gently floating through the water after appearing that they been partly melted by some high energy source.

Stalking past the two X-Men members Rogue snatched Bobby up by the front of his shirt, almost lifting him off the ground as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, her nose just short of touching his "What the hell did yah do! We get out of Bayville and the people on this ship have no ahdea who we really are and what do yah go and do? Expose us, yah little freak!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He cried. "Tabitha wanted a big one!"

"Hey! I'm not the ice maker here Bobby!" The blonde cried before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ahh, Rogue." Jean interrupted, drawing Rogue's attention away from the boy she still held. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing a finger in Robert's direction.

"Dreamy is what he is." Tabby got in with a grin, giving him a once over.

"Robert," He answered. "And don't worry, I'm a freak too."

"I bet you are." Tabby spoke up once again, getting a smile by him but went ignored by the rest.

One brow rose over Scott's glasses as he looked at Robert sceptically. "Oh?"

Returning the one raised eyebrow a piece of ice shard lifted off the deck with a wave of his hand, allowing it to float in the air before flinging it over the railing and back into the water.

"You're telekinetic." Jean said.

Robert gave a nod in her direction. "Got it in one."

Sighing at the situation as he rubbed a hand against his forehead Scott returned to the original subject. "Rogue, let him go." And with a roll of her eyes she did so, moving back to rest a hand against her hip as the X-Men leader stepped forward, "Bobby," Poking a finger towards the boys chest to stress his point, his voice becoming more tense with each word. "The idea was not to draw attention to ourselves, remember? Stunts like that are going to ruin this vacation for everyone." Just barely holding his temper back Scott turned on his heels, marching off back to the main part of the deck where the party was being held.

"Ouch." Tabby commented as they all watched him leave a very uncomfortable looking Bobby behind.

"Look Bobby," Jean tried. "Just use some common sense, ok? And don't worry about Scott, he's just stressed lately."

"Or sexually frustrated." Rogue muttered, getting a laugh from Tabby as Jean went as red as her hair before she stormed off as well.

Swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat Amara stood unsteadily on her feet. "I think I'll go to the room." A concerned Tabitha following off after her as Rogue gave Bobby one last glare.

"Good goin' Ahceboy." Trailing off behind the two teen girls 'Robert' and her left Bobby standing at the front of the ship alone.

After a moments silence as they passed through the crowd Remy spoke up. "Dat boy really does-"

"Ah know!" She interrupted. "A crush, Ah know Ah know, now shut up 'bout it! Let's get out of here before any of the others decahde to do a show and tell for the rest of the passengers."

"I know just the place." He said, looping an arm around her waist.

----

Tapping a finger on the glass of the large tank that sat in the middle of the room Jamie was practically pushing his face up against it, watching the lobsters that were inside it moving slowly over the base, completely unaware that before the cruise was over they would all be food. It was only a waiter walking past him with his hands full of a tray that Jamie left the animals, following after towards the buffet table. Grinning as he slapped his fist into his palm at the sight of all the food this action caused his powers to activate, making several of him appear down the bench. The last copy bumped into the side of Bobby, who was filling his own plate and almost dropped the spoon he held as a confused Jamie looked almost shocked at his copies before passing plates down the line to each. A quick snap from Bobby about the use of his powers made the multiples disappear before anyone in the large dinning room noticed, ironic considering the events of last night that he would be the one lecturing about control but as each vanished they dropped the plates to shatter on the floor.

With both of their breakfast now in hand they joined the table of the others from the school, Tabitha becoming increasingly annoyed by a woman complaining at the table next to them while Sam and Joseph were watching in mute amusement as Kitty and Kurt mocked the scene of Jean and Scott at another table, joint by another teen they had met the night before at the party. The new mutant had quickly settled into the mansion and was extremely easy to befriend, at least for most. Rogue for some reason unknown to the other would snap at him with more venom than she did normally at the others.

"Jean darling, pleaze accept diz croizzant az a zymbol of my love."

"Oh Scott," Kitty answered, battering her eyelashes as Kurt handed her the croissant in place of the rose Scott gave Jean. "You have such a way with pastry!"

Interrupting them as he took his seat Jamie asked a question as Bobby instantly started on his food. "Where's Amara?"

Tabitha gave a sigh, but half her attention was still on the purple dressed woman yelling at the poor waiter that just happened to be assigned to her table. "She wasn't feeling well so I left her in the cabin." The glare on Tabby's face didn't leave until she was the first out of the table to spot the couple just walking through the dinning room door, the man with his hand on the teen's lower back, stopping only long enough to grab a cup of coffee for both before they took a table for themselves. "Woooh, and there's the hunk fest that was with Rogue last night."

"What!" Kitty cried. "Rogue was with a guy? Where?! When?!"

"Chill Kit Cat, over there" Tabby answered, pointing in the couple's direction as they chatted quietly amongst themselves. "They were together last night too."

"And she didn't tell me! Like, that is so, like, totally, like, unfair!"

"Calm down Kitty or you'll overdose on 'like's." Bobby said before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

As Kitty shot a nasty look at the icemaker Kurt watched the two as did Joseph. Bobby, Sam, Jamie and their new friend not looking in the least bit interested. "I vonder who he iz."

Forgetting about the situation behind her Tabitha leant forward in her seat, as if telling the secret of the year, a large grin on her face. "The name's Robert and he's like us."

"Vacationing?" Kitty asked, getting over her anger for her best friend not telling her about this guy in exchange for information.

"Well duh Kitty, yeah, but I mean-" Cutting herself off as the dark skin teen at the table looked up in confusion she corrected herself, remembering Ororo's order about keeping a low profile before breakfast. "Yeah, vacationing."

Narrowing his eyes at Rogue's back the muscles in Joseph's jaw tightened, especially when the man reached over to rest his hand over her forearm, understanding Tabby's answer, even if Kitty still looked confused by it all. "Really?"

"Rogue must like him, she doesn't let anyone get that close to her normally." Sam commented, speaking up for the first time since Rogue and the mystery man's arrival.

Slouching in her seat so both her elbows rested on the tabletop Rogue shot a glance out of the corner of her eye at the six at the other table watching them, both hands wrapped around the coffee cup in front of her. "Ah swear, don't they have something better to look at?"

Remy shrugged a shoulder as he lowered his own drink from his mouth, allowing the Cajun accent through since there was no one close enough to hear their conversation. "_Oui_, _mais_ 'ow often does da Rogue be seen with a _homme_?"

"True." She admitted. "Kitty looks ready to have a stroke." Sighing Rogue pushed the half empty cup away and dropped her head into her folded arms, muffling her speech. "She's goin' to bug meh for the rest of the trip, and afterwards!"

"Am Ah not worth it?"

Lifting her head enough to catch his eye she gave a smile. "Not really."

Leaning towards her his own smile crossed his face, one that was more suited for his normal mortal character. "Even after last night?" Referring to their escape last night from the possible show of mutant powers on the ship to his cabin.

"Well maybe after all that."

His smile slipped from his face with a change of the subject, eyeing the new member of the group as he sat at the mutant's table, the one glaring at him as if he was the devil himself. "Who's da new one?"

Sighing once again Rogue shook her head as she snatched up her caffeine for the morning. "Yah really don't want to know."

An explosion followed by a scream interrupted them, both turning in their seats towards the sounds as a woman now covered in food splatter leaped to her feet from her table, the remains of her meal and the plate it was on now in pieces. Her sudden rise started a chain of events, making her bump into a nearby waiter passing by her table. The mixture of momentums caused him to lose both his footing and his grip on the tray of food he was carrying, which appeared as some sort of flamebé, sending the fiery dish tumbling onto a table and lighting the linen on fire. Screams and cries of surprise and fear went up around the room as many of the occupants rushed towards the door. Rogue and Robert weren't the only to notice, Jean and Scott also pulled out of their conversation at the first sign of trouble and rose from their table as the flames began to spread. With a quick scan of the room Jean's eyes fell on the lobster tank, her hands flying to her head as she closed her eyes, concentrating as the tank rocked then rose, lifting into the air and towards the fire, tipping up the tank so the water pouring out extinguished the flames.

Another scream went up from the woman Tabitha had thrown her bomb at, the woman who had been ruining the young mutants breakfast. She pointed an accusing finger at the red head. "Look! She's a mutant!"

This just led to more chaos, those who hadn't been rushing to the door to escape did so now, and in the confusion one ran into Jean. With a gasp her concentration was broken, the tank tilting too far and the remaining water flooded over the floor, sweeping more passengers off their feet and onto the wet carpet. The purple wearing blonde gave yet another shriek as several of the lobsters snapped hold onto her as others found the claws attached to them, people jumping on their tables to escape the animals. Rogue slapped a hand against her forehead in frustration as she watched her teammates make an attempt to pick up the animals, making no effort herself as the disorder just kept spreading, the claws of a lobster grabbing hold of Jamie's thumb and with a cry he multiplied as he tried to shake it free, the new Jamies looking as stunned as the original and they all started to help clean up. Kurt wasn't having much more luck, a lobster hanging from his holowatch as it deactivated, showing his true blue fuzzy form before it flickered back and forward between himself and his disguise.

"They're all mutants!"

Getting quickly sick of the shouting woman Rogue turned on her. "Yeah, well we can't help our DNA, but yah can help bein' a whiney little up herself bitch!"

"How dare you-"

Not ready to put up with another word from her Rogue spun so only she could see her face, her eyes and teeth flickering to their natural appearance long enough for her to hiss, pulling her lips back to bare the full length of her fangs. Screeching at this the blonde woman seemed to finally have enough, pushing past Scott as she ran from the room.

"Rogue!" Scott cried as she didn't help the situation, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and she crossed her arms, returning the glare she knew he was giving her.

"What? She deserved it!"

"And what exactly is going on here?"

Being the last left in the room all the mutants turned to face the less than happy face of Ororo.

----

"Ah knew it, Ah knew it! Whah the hell can't they keep their powers in control? How hard is it really?"

Looking down at the demoness lying across the bed in his cabin Remy took the chair across from her, sitting backwards on it and allowing him to rest his arms on the back of the wood, his eyes having returned to their natural colouring in her presence but keeping up the rest of the disguise. Stretched out on her back with her arms crossed over her chest Rogue was glaring up at the ceiling, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and had been complaining about the X-kiddies ever since Ororo's lecture to them while he just stayed quiet and allowed her to vent

"Thing cannot get worse."

_"Attention passengers, looks like we've got some rough weather ahead so we won't be proceeding directly to the Brahmas. Instead we'll anchor here off Saint Sebastian Island and wait it out. We apologize for the inconvenience."_

"Great!" Rogue cried as the voice finished and she threw her hands into the air. "Just great, a perfect way to end the day, bein' stuck with a whole bunch of racists."

As she allowed her arms to fall onto the bed above her head Remy raised a brow in thought. "Want to make da most of it?"

"How?" She asked cautiously, getting only a grin in return.

As he held out his hand and she took it Remy pulled her towards the door, racing down the inner halls with her having to run to keep pace and with a quick look to see no one was watching them in much interest threw himself off the side of the boat, and her along with him. A quick shriek got free from Rogue before she could stop herself and the water rushed up towards them. It was the last second she felt something support her weight from beneath her arms, Remy's wings giving them both lift long enough for her to transform and allowing her to fly beside him as despite his 16 foot wingspan he couldn't support an extra body for long.

"What the hell?!"

Smiling over at her Remy shrugged one of his shoulders as they skimmed over the water and away from the cruise ship. "We be docked at an island, 'nd ya wanted to get 'way. W'at better?"

"Yah could of warned meh before yah threw us off the damn boat!"

"Yea', but w'at's da fun in dat?" Flaring his wings quickly to escape Rogue swiping her tail blades at him the edge of his wing sliced into the waves, giving it a quick shake to get rid of the liquid.

Ignoring his grin Rogue shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, wings working harder over the water than they would on land to keep her afloat without any thermals to lift them higher in the air. "At least it's warmer here compared to Bayville. Whah the hell did Ah choose a place with snow? It's the only thing Ah miss 'bout Hell, it's warm there."

"Why ya think Ah choose da South?"

Smiling over at him Rogue continued, her spirits instantly lifting. "Next lahfe Ah'm goin' to be at a tropical island, or a desert or something, where it never drops below 100 degrees."

"Count me in."

"Who say Ah'd let yah stick 'round?"

His own grin reflected hers. "Who says ya 'ave a choice?" Point out a hand he motioned to a spot on the approaching land. "Dere, be enough privacy so no one freaks out but close to dat town."

"Good enough for meh." Dropping from the sky they flared their wings, bracing for the landing and the instant their feet touching the ground their disguises reformed, Robert's the same as the night of the party as Rogue's normal summer gear expanded from her skin, the dark blue top leaving her midriff, forearms and enough chest to show off cleave as dark pants hugged her hips. Readjusting her gloves that stayed with her during her transformation Rogue smiled softly as Robert offered his arm, linking their elbows as they strolled towards the nearby market filled with locals trying to sell their crafts to the scattered tourist amongst them.

"Better?"

"Much." She answered, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder, glad for some extra time away with him without the worry of being spotted by any of her team.

Tugging her to a stop Robert ran the back of his hand against her cheek. "Just ya 'nd me, no X-Geeks, no mutant 'aters-"

"No way!" A voice rising over all others in the marketplace interrupted him. "Twenty bucks for a straw hat? I'll give you five and I expect a box."

Sighing at the sound of Tabitha Rogue patted his hand. "Was nahce thinkin' sugah." Slowly strolling up to the edge of the market they spotted Tabitha, Bobby, Joseph and Amara amongst the stands, the last of them looking a lot better than the rest of the time she was on the cruise. Rogue let out a low growl. "Whah the hell does he have to be there too?" Noticing the look Robert was giving her she snapped. "What?"

"Why are ya so worried 'bout 'im?

"Ahh, Tabitha, not again- Hey Scott, Jean. Some island huh?"

Rogue's brows shot up at Bobby's words, ignoring Robert's question. "The wonder couple are here too? I'm goin' to gag."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a mission emergency." Bobby answered Jean. "We had to get Amara to dry land before she freaked."

"Let get out of here before they spot us." Rogue whispered to Robert, him only nodding as they tried to sneak away.

"We're taking her up to the hot springs for some healing bubble water- Hey! Roguey and hunky dude!" Tabby cried, waving a hand at them before they had the chance to hide behind a building.

Leaning close to her face he whispered in her ear. "Nice try." Motioning out a hand for her to go first they walked over to the group, Rogue slipping her arm free from his elbow.

Appearing completely shocked at first their presence here but also their behaviour Jean asked. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Lahke Ah wanted to stay on that ship with a bunch of mutant haters." Rogue snapped.

Seeing the chance of a hostile situation starting between the two girls Scott cut in, going for the obvious question. "How did you get here?"

Giving a roll of her eyes Rogue stuck her thumb over in Robert's direction. "Telekinetic."

Also feeling the tenseness of the situation Tabby placed a smile on her face, completely forgetting about her purchase now. "You guys want to join us?"

Sighing at what was happening, the sudden loss of alone time with Jean and spotting yet another two that shouldn't be on the island Scott shook his head. "No thanks, but maybe those two will." Pointing over their shoulders back at the stand were Tabitha was arguing with the owner two of the customers when ridged with shock for being spotted after trying to sneak past inconspicuously, trying to hide beneath their wide brim hats.

"Oh," Kurt got out as him and Kitty gave a full body grimace at being discovered before quickly recovering, giving an awkward wave. "Hey, vhat's up?"

As Kitty and Kurt moved to join the group Jean lowered her voice to a whisper. "All of you, please, just keep it under control, ok?"

"Really? And here Ah was goin' to go around zappin' everyone Ah saw. Stupid meh." Slapping a palm against her forehead Rogue rolled her eyes, ignoring the evil stares Jean, Kitty and Joseph were giving her now, but she was sure they were for completely different reasons.

"Hey, no problem, what could happen?" Tabby waved it off, grapping hold of Amara's arm in one hand and Kitty's in the other. "Come on! Let's hit the springs!" Throwing the hat she still had on her head back to the store keeper she dragged the other two girls off, leaving the boys to follow after them.

"That's it, we're out of here. Enjoy yah lovey, dovey crap." Turning on her heel Rogue walked deeper into the crowd away from Scott and Jean, Robert throwing a sarcastic salute back over his shoulder at them before slinging his arm around her shoulders. Passing the stores around them to somewhere less public he started to chuckle under his breath, slowly getting louder and causing Rogue to shoot a look at him, not getting the joke. "What?"

Taking her chin between his thumb and finger he lowered his face towards hers. "Ya are _belle _w'en ya pissed at Jeanie."

Shaking it off a hint of a smile pulled at her lips, trying to hide the light blush that got through her makeup. "Shut up Swamp Rat."

----

Lounging back against the grass overlooking the market Robert ran his hand through the locks of white hair that belonged to the girl sprawled against his chest, her cheek resting against his shoulder and body half curled up against his, watching the clouds pass above them. It was refreshing compared to the packed cruise ship, a little piece of isolated land just to themselves. Checking to see the coast was clear of any of the X gene type Robert angled her head up to his, covered her mouth with his and holding her tight, feeling her body lean towards his as the kiss deepened and with a slight rearrangement Rogue was draped over him, arms wrapped around each other.

The only broke as a rumble from beneath shook their attention, both too shocked to understand what was happening until the tremor strengthen.

"What the hell? Ah knew it was too good to be true."

"W'at, ya sayin' Remy never rocked ya world before?"

"Stop stealin' lahnes from Lance Cajun." Raising from his hold Rogue shield her eyes from the sun and cast a glance over the area, seeing people starting to cry in surprised then fear as buildings threatened to collapse in the town.

"This doesn't look good."

A yelp closer to their location made their heads snap around just in time to spot a trail of ice slithering down the mountain, Bobby, Kitty, Joseph, Tabitha and Amara followed by a blue Kurt skating down the trail, Kurt having been spun around to fall head first. Boulders were shook free from the cliff face, plummeting towards the town, at least until a blast of red energy shattered one into tiny pieces to rain down in pebbles, several more thrown back by an invisible force.

"Tahme to play hero." Leaping to their feet they jumped into the path Bobby created, gliding down it with a bit more control than the teens.

Hitting the bottom of the ramp they arrived in time to see a tower of ice saving a woman from a collapsing balcony as Kitty was pulling another from a fallen stand, her exit having been blocked by the planks of wood used to make it. A blood-curdling scream from the top of a multi-storey hotel came as the upper most balconies broke free, the tourist couple upon it plunging to the ground. It was only in a cloud of grey their saviour appeared, wrapping his arms around them both and teleporting them to the ground as Amara and Tabitha raced to an upturned van, rushing to free the driver and passenger from the live power wires that sparked and danced on the dirt. An explosion of one of Tabby's bombs blew open the back door, both girls stepping in to pull the men out and to safety. Spotting a length of unstable cable snapping towards the metal vehicle a hand shot out from Robert brought it back under control, throwing it out of reach from the four and away from doing any more harm. The woman who Bobby saved was so deep in shock she failed to notice or move from beneath the weakening structure, the edge pulling away and ready to fall as Rogue tackled her free from danger, helping her to her feet a moment later. The falling balcony from the hotel crumbled with the three below it, all falling towards the gathering of people in its shadow. Reaching out for whatever little metal he could feel in it Joseph snapped the pieces up, dust falling as they floated in midair before being placed gentle against the dirt road. Just as quickly as the earthquake began it stopped, the town going eerily quite.

"It's… stopping."

"For now." Amara said as she and Tabby joined Jean's side and the others soon gathered around as whispers and stares of bewilderment from the crowd surrounded them, circling closer and closer.

"Uh oh, busted again." Bobby muttered.

"You guys know how to party, I'll give you that." Robert said, trying to lighten the mood a bit and taking a step in front of Rogue encase things turned violent.

"_Ja_," Kurt shot back automatically. "You zhould zee uz at New Years."

"Now look," Scott stepped forward, his hands raised to show they meant no harm and keeping his voice calm towards the people. "We don't want any trouble, so why don't we just leave and-"

His sentence was interrupted by something the X-Men were not use to hearing, cheering and praise.

"Hey, dey don't hate uz!"

"Now that's more like it!" Holding his hand up Bobby slapped Kurt a high-five.

"Nahce to be appreciated for once." Rogue got in, she also in a daze from the reaction.

Taking it one step further the circle reached out, lifting the mutants up onto their hands and carrying them above the streets, the partying continuing and leading to the most fun the group had had since getting on the ship. With Tabby and Kurt - who no longer had to hide his blueness behind his watch as the locals loved watching him change between furry and skin with a touch of his holowatch - tearing up the surf with a pair of hired Jet Skis Bobby had gained a gathering of teen girls around him, showing off his powers by creating a ice ring amongst a the ruins that use to be a building long ago but now overgrown with plant life. He soaked up the attention as they applauded, his skating skills taking him around the ring as he put a few spins in just to show off. Off shore in one of the many fishing boats Robert and Jean were pulling in large fish that the boatmen would normal have trouble reeling in with their combined telekinetic, Kitty back on land gaining her own little fan club of young girls, all asking for autographs and she happily complied, phasing through anything in her way as she walked and the girls squealed in delight. Helping with the clean up Joseph tipped the van back onto it's four wheels, lifting the fallen power pole and disposing of metal related rubble from the streets, getting many pats on the back for his help. During all of this Rogue and Scott stood off to the side, both of their powers far too dangerous to use friendly amongst their new friends and were content on enjoying the most of this, at least to start with.

"Get the feelin' this is too good to be true?"

"Yeah." He agreed with a nod, waving to Jean as the boat pulled back into harbour, the fishers time at sea cut well down with the help of the two mutants. "But it is nice."

"The one place on earth we're not hated. Something has to go wrong, nothin' is ever this good."

He gave a smile at this, teasing her. "Pessimist."

"No," Rogue answered, one brow raised at him in equal humour. "Just realistic."

"What about Robert then?" Scott nodded his head over towards the teen who had Jean laughing as they walked back to the main festivals, the younger mutants now posing for photos as the locals and tourist snapped away and Tabby was at the moment hanging off Joseph's and Bobby's shoulders.

"Whah, are yah jealous?" She shot a smirk at him, noticing a slight blush to his cheeks before turning serious and shaking her head, playing the part she was suppose to. "He's the only person lahke meh on this whole borin' cruise. The only reason Ah came is 'cause Kitty and Kurt wouldn't shut up 'til Ah said yes."

"Hey guys!" Racing up to them Kitty cut off any more talk about the subject, Scott still looking a bit sceptical about the gothic male. "They say they're going to put on a huge feast for helping us! It's a total party!"

"Well," Seeming to think it over Scott paused, just for effect as he could see Kitty getting more and more pent up excitement with every moment, but finally he put her out of her misery. "I can't see why not."

By the time everything was cleared up from the earthquake, with the combined powers of the team making it that bit faster, and the food prepared the sun was streaking the sky orange and pink. Music much like that of the party on the ship floated in the air as a light breeze made the lit torches danced in the sunset, masses of picnic style tables fanned out around the area as the food was served up and drinks passed around, the X-Team finding themselves seated together and one particular table despite the numerous offers for them at other seats.

"You see?" Tabby spoke as she raised her drink in a toast, the pink liquid mimicking the sky. "This is all I've been asking for. To be treated like a queen."

"Oh yeah, I can really get uze to dis." Kurt got in before shoving a piece of food into his mouth.

"Hey, why not? We're big time heroes, right? This is how heroes are supposed to get treated."

"Says the newbie." Bobby shot at Joseph, giving him a high-five in agreement.

Shaking her head at the boys Jean turned to Robert as he sat next to her. "Thanks for helping us out today Robert."

"Hey, it was fun, in a life and death sort of way."

"Is there any other kahnd?" Rogue asked with a smirk, raising her drink to her lips but doing little more than pushing the food on her plate around, distracted a bit by the way his foot was playing along her ankle.

Spotting her best friend's actions Kitty sent Rogue a look of concern and annoyance. "You should be eating more Rogue."

"Ah am eatin'!" And as if to prove it she pointed to the small portions of food on her plate, but they were only missing a couple of bites.

"Like, no your not, you've got a drink." Gasping as her mind suddenly jumped to confusion her hand snapped up to cover her mouth, almost dropping the apple she held. "Oh my god! You got an eating problem!"

"Kitty-"

"It's ok Rogue, we can help you-"

"Ah had a big breakfast." She snapped, more annoyed at the rest of the table silently laughing at Kitty's over reaction. But this was one of the things Rogue did have trouble covering, unlike her appearance or powers. Because she got her feeding done in another manner she didn't need 'mortal food', it was basically a waste of time as her body could digest it but only in small quantities, and even then it went to waste as her system could not turn it into energy to burn. It didn't mean she didn't eat, most Cubi did, but they ate for flavour and most of the time that was solved by coffee or chocolate for her.

"No you didn't, you only had coffee."

Quickly becoming sick of the line of conversation as it was not the first time it was brought up to her – the other times the teachers had stepped in but it was stopped after a physical from Hank proved she was in perfect health and put down to her absorption – Rogue narrowed her eyes and changed the subject to blame it on someone else. "Oh yeah, Ah wonder whah." Shooting a glare over at Tabby as the blonde suddenly became very interested in the slice of lemon on her glass.

The ice in said glass clattered against the sides as an echo of the earthquake earlier in the day shook the island again and many had to grab their drinks to prevent them from spilling onto the table.

"Woah, not again." Jean gasped as all looked to the smoking volcano shadowed in the distance.

"Ahh, it's just an aftershock." Bobby brushed it off as he returned to his meal. "Don't sweat it. If that thing acts up again, we can handle it."

"Famous last words." Rogue muttered as she took another sip, almost spitting it out as Robert's foot found its way past her knees.

Lowering the cob of corn he was in the middle of and ignoring the swapping of banter Scott turned to the girl at his side. "Why aren't you eating Amara, you still feeling sick?"

"No, its not that, it's just… Scott, I think I'm the one to cause the volcano to act up!"

"What you talking about?"

"In the hot springs, there was a fissure and when I touched it," Her head was lowered in shame, unable to meet any of their eyes. "I seemed to, I don't know, awaken it somehow. The whole mountain. Now I feel like I'm connected to it in some weird way."

"Uh oh," Interrupting Amara's concern Kurt pointed over the ocean and back out to sea. "I vink we've been found out."

"That thunder head looks pretty angry." Kitty agreed with him, a thick layer of angry clouds looking like it was billowing out from the ship as smoke, thunder rumbling as fork lightening hit the waves.

As the cloud continued to grow, stretching over the water towards the island as if slowly stalking them a new tremor instantly pushed the threat of Ororo from their heads to a new bigger one, a geyser of lava exploding out of the volcano's mouth and lighting up the darkened sky. A new earthquake, ten times larger than the original not only shook those on the land but all the way back to the cruise ship as fiery boulders were launched like bombs into the air, smashing into the forest and housing that circled the island. The party on the beach wasn't even saved, the explosions reaching to the tide and the crowds scattered, looking for any kind of shelter they could find as the town burnt. The earth cracked and split underfoot, lava flows streaming down the mountainside and slowly cutting the town in two with the red river.

Jumping up from where the X-Men were taking shelter Scott snapped his glasses off, blasting the edge of the same ruins Bobby had used for his ice ring, the collapsing stone falling into the liquid fire and blocking it until the flow became too much and rushed over the obstruction. Bobby's own ice barrier didn't fear much better, instantly melted through as palm trees became giant torches and the sea boiled. As the other rushed to save those about to be crushed or burnt alive the storm cloud that had been forming from the ship finally arrived, and with it it's creator in her full uniform. Lightning continued to light up the sky but the pounding rain and hail did little to stem the flow of lava, a telekinetic barrier thrown up by Jean the only thing saving the rest of the town, but Jean could feel herself struggle against the increasing mass.

"Scott!" She cried for her boyfriend, a headache quickly building in her temples from the strain. "There's too much of it, I can't hold it all back!"

"Then let me help." Her eyes shifted as a hand fell to her shoulder, Robert's raised hand joining hers as they managed to push the tide back deeper into the charred forest, their combined barrier holding long enough for Scott's arrival. Once again his glasses came off, blasting a deep trench into the earth and when released the lava splashed into the dent in the dirt.

Gaining her bearings Jean turned to Robert. "You're strong." She smiled and blushed close to her hair colour as he shot her a wink but instantly straightened as Storm floated to the ground at their sides.

"Scott, Jean, where are the others?"

"Don't know!" He admitted, having lost track of them during the chaos. He knew Bobby had been in the area, his barrier of ice unable to stop the lava and had instead switched to rescue mode with Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Joseph. Tabby and Amara were another issue, the girls disappearing in the smoke of the burning village.

As if hearing his thoughts Tabitha came racing out from the forest. "Storm! Amara went up to the crater, I couldn't follow her!"

Casting a look to the fuming volcano Storm looked back to try and reassure the girl, "I'll get her." Taking to the air as the rain continued to pour.

Back at the beach Rogue and Bobby were herding as many people as they could into structures that looked like they could hold the weight of the flying rocks and ash falling over the town, relying on the other three to get those they could not reach as both of their powers made them powerless in this kind of event. Rogue had just passed a child to one of the adults when she felt Bobby tug sharply at her arm, making her stumble backwards and land on the ground on top of him.

"You almost got yourself burnt!" He cried over the sound of breaking wood and the roar of the earth and sky.

Spinning around to see what he meant she saw the line of fire cause by a fallen tree, not even registering the heat against her skin as it felt normal to her, as if she was back home. Shaking it off she got to her feet and pulled him up. "Thanks."

Kurt teleported back in with another man he had rescued from his boat as Kitty and Joseph joined them, the metal controller helping an injured girl into the house.

"Should we go and help?" Kitty asked, raising her voice to be heard like Bobby had.

Rogue could do little but shrug. "And do what? It ain't lahke we can exactly fahght this thing, it's not metal or anything, it will melt through ahce in a second and yah two would be burnt to a crisp if yah get near it-" She cut herself off as the flow of lava slowed, stopped and reversed in direction before their eyes, almost instantly cooling and hardening into new earth as the rumbling of the quake also ceased.

"Hey!" A voice called out to them and they turned to see Robert waving them over. "Storm and the others are at the volcano, Amara went up there!"

"She what?!" Kitty cried as Rogue placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just get up there first and see what's happenin' before jumpin' to conclusions."

With a nod from all Kurt grabbed hold of Kitty and Joseph, all three vanishing in a puff of smoke and once seeing the area was clear Rogue grabbed Robert's hand and did the same, making sure to land further away from the group so they didn't realise what she just did. Running up around the rocks that caught up to Scott and Jean, Tabby racing ahead of them all towards the lip of the crater.

"Storm," The blonde cried as the weather witch came into view. "Did you find her?"

Storm's voice shook as she looked into the crater. "She… she fell in."

Several gasps went around the group as Rogue herself went silent, unable to believe it as she stretched out her telepathy, mindful of Jean's presence. _'Can you sense her?'_

_'Yes,'_ Remy's reply came back, instantly calming her. _'She's still 'live.'_

As if to prove his point the now solid and cooled layer from within the crater cracked, exploding outwards as the fired up version of Magma in her full lava glory rose into the air, a stream of the liquid fire acting as a platform as it rose to the edge and allowed her to step off before regaining her fleshy form.

_'Told ya.'_

Once back on solid ground she shot them all a smile, looking rather proud of herself and the best all had seen her since the beginning of the trip.

"Oh man, how cool are you?" Tabby grinned over at her friend.

Still stunned by having seen the girl jump into the living volcano Storm had to ask. "But, how?"

"I- I can't explain it. It felt… like I somehow merged with the volcano. Like we were the same."

"It seems like you're beginning to understand the true nature of your powers."

Smiling up at her teacher the girl's smile got even larger, a new light of pride in her eyes that was never there before. "I… I guess maybe I am."

Back at the village as the town folk started the clean up Storm was exposed to the same celebration the teens had gained before and what made them stay the day there. Taken back by the warm welcome as much as they had been she had to double check it to believe it was real.

"Woah."

"Kind of nice, isn't it?" Jean asked from behind her.

"It certainly is." Changing back into teacher mode she spun on her heels to scan over the group. "But it doesn't excuse you and Scott for leaving the ship."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just," Rubbing the back of her neck the telepath couldn't even meet Storm's eyes. "We needed to get away."

"And the rest of you. I know you were just trying to help Amara but you should of let me know what you were doing."

"Yes…" Rogue spoke up, knowing a loophole when she saw one. "Helpin' Amara."

"Rogue," Storm scolded her. "I do realise you came over for another reason, like Scott and Jean." Her voice softened then. "And thank you Robert for helping out."

"My pleasure." He answered with a grin.

Turning once again she lifted herself into the air, but not before saying one last thing over her shoulder. "We'll talk more about this when you get back to the ship."

As she faded into the night sky the mood of the teens instantly dropped, realising what they had to go back to.

"Oh right, the ship." Bobby voiced for them all.

"Sailing the happy seas with hostile passengers and a ticked off chaperone." Kitty picked right up after him.

"I'd rather fight another volcano." Kurt whined, looking instantly deflated.

Amara gave him a nudge as a small smile pulled at her lips. "That could be arranged."

"Hey!" Tabby threw her arms around Amara. "My girl's funny again! Good to have you back Amara."

"Good to be back."

"Ok boys and girls, back to hell on the hahgh seas. Let's go."

----

**The Brahmas.**

"Well, this is my stop."

Off to one side from the ramp that led back from the boat Rogue and Robert had hidden themselves in the shadows of the ship, hoping to avoid prying eyes but with a team teleporter and phaser they knew it was impossible, thus they kept the act up.

"Didn't think Shades would ever stop thanking me for helping."

Holding back a laugh at this Rogue agreed, Scott had been extremely impressed by Robert and offered him a place at Xavier's if he wanted it, but was promptly turned down. If only he knew the truth about whom 'Robert' worked for.

Leaning towards her he paused by her ear, the accent dropping once again. "Ah'll be waitin' for ya back at Bayville." He pulled back then, falling back into character and took up one of her hands, bowing to place a kiss against her knuckles and with a wink merged into the crowd of tourists.

Folding her arms over her chest Rogue let a small smile slip free, keeping sight of him as long as she could then glanced back over her should at Kitty half phased through one of the buildings, having caught everything before she came rushing off and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"You have to tell me everything! Don't you dare leave out any details!"

----

**AN:** Yes goys and birls, it is maths time, and this week, wingspan:

From what I remember from memory Rogue is about 5'8 in the comics, Remy is about 6'2. In Cubi form they gain an extra foot thanks to the way their feet are. To work out their wingspan one wing length is approximately their height plus one foot (as when folded the bend of the wing is taller than them). So this makes one of Rogue's wings about 7'7, and Remy's is 8 foot. Double it and you get their wingspan: Rogue, 15'4; Remy, 16 foot.

And that is maths class for today.

The Drop Dead Festival is a goth/punk festival that takes place in New York City each year. Thanks to wikipedia for supplying the information.

And Robert Lord is actually an alias Remy used in the comics at some point, but I'm not sure when or for what…


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:** I love the Jamie and Beast scenes in this episode, when Jamie suddenly overpowers the big blue guy with his multiplication. Also Rogue reaction to almost being attacked by Scott and Ray makes me laugh every time I see it.

A bit shorter than the last piece, mainly because this isn't a Rogue episode, and the parts that do have her in rotate around what happened with Mystique, and as we know that didn't happen in this story.

A touch more info added about Joseph in this, but just enough to expand on what was said of him during the cruise and to stress how much Rogue really hates him as well as the lightest hinting towards more of her family…

**Thankies to:** Ishy as the return of my stalker; Chica as always; Rogue4787; coldqueen; seyin800; and the lovely Berry.

But THUS again, I am in lack of a title for this so it is the chapter without a title…

----

**Chapter Twelve**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted. **

"You know, I am starting to understand why you stick to this, it is fun to mess with their heads."

Stalking down the halls still in her uniform from morning Danger Room with Storm while the New Recruits trained outside with Logan, trying her best to ignore him Rogue was tempted to put her hands over her ears, except for the fact that would show he was getting to her and she knew he would just start speaking telepathically to her.

"Not needing to hide all our powers, easy meals-"

Spinning on her heels she came up to his chest that was covered in the white **X** of the X-Men as part of his own uniform, poking a gloved finger in his face in menace and drew her lip back in a snarl. "Stay 'way from the girls here. Don't yah dare touch them."

Snatching hold of the finger Joseph continued to smile down at her, stepping closer into her personal space and not at all in fear of her temper as he was more than use to it. "There's only one I want to touch in this house."

"And yah not gettin' that either!" Yanking her hand back Rogue continued to stomp down the hall, cursing as he resumed his tailing of her. "Fuck off will yah! Yah think after 900 years yah would of taken the hint bah now!"

"I bet you say that to all the Incubi." Grabbing her shoulder Joseph spun her around so she again faced her, his hands holding strong and lowered his glowing eyes to hers. "We're meant for each other. With our blood mixed no one could stand against us, we could finally crush the Black."

"Let go!" She stomped a heel hard into the top of his foot, feeling the bones break beneath his shoes and with a yelp he released her, sick of hearing the same thing over and over again from him since they were kids. "Ah don't want to make war with them." Thinking of her own Black lover Rogue gave a violent snap of her head, she would never even raise her voice to him let alone try to harm him in anyway. He was too dear to her now. "And it's only yah that pisses meh off." Ready to stalk off again she stopped herself. "Whah don't yah go and fuck Helen, Ah'm sure she's more than happy to spread her legs for yah." The sudden mental image of her older sister and Joseph together made her shiver in disgust, she may hate them both but together it would be Hell in Hell if their egos got together. It was only Frost and her older brother that stopped Rogue from either skinning the two Cubi she couldn't stand alive or gutting them with her tail, as well as her mother's wrath if her precious oldest daughter died. Either way Rogue was more prepared to bury her head in the deepest and coldest part of Antarctica than actually see her statement come true, even if it would stop Joseph from annoying her.

He let out a bark of laughter. "That bitch has her head so far up her ass she should be able to lick the back of her own fangs. She may be higher, but she's no you Li-"

"DON'T!" Rogue screamed, having to catch her breath after her outburst and her temper finally snapped as he did little but smile at her reaction. Snatching him up by the neck her own eyes returned to their natural shade, nails breaking through the gloves and digging far enough into his neck that it drew blood. "Don't you dare call me that while I am in this form! You have no right to speak that name. Push me again 'Joseph' and I'll send you back to Hell in pieces."

His smile increased and tilted his head down towards her, stopping just before their lips met. "Love you too."

Gritting her teeth Rogue threw him across the floor, running away from him as fast as she could and back to her room, knowing she had to get away before she did something stupid. No one, **NO ONE** could push her buttons like him. Her entire time in this form of 'Rogue' she had never lost her temper as she just had then, lost it in the way Joseph could only make her and which only led to destruction. Her powers once let loose were just too powerful to contain, exactly what her and Raven were planning to exploit the night she went to Remy instead. Slamming the bedroom door behind her Rogue began to pace, willing her features to return to their mortal state as she felt her fangs press against her gums and threaten to draw blood or pierce her lips. She had to control her body before someone saw her like this, before someone asked something stupid and she snapped at them too.

Her pacing was interrupted at the sound of helicopters in the sky drew her attention and she stalked to the window of her room, leaning against one wall as she watched them land and fully covered troops swarmed out, all armed. Logan and the Professor were there to welcome them and Rogue after a moment picked out Fury from Shield according to Logan's description stepping from the craft. She narrowed her eyes and watched as Logan boarded one of the copters and was lifted into the air, the two crafts disappearing as fast as they appeared. Curiosity took the place of anger as Rogue remained in that stance for a while, staring off into the sky at Logan's exit much like Xavier was below her, wondering what her healer friend had gotten himself into this time. It was just enough to calm her back down to her normal scowling self that could move amongst the rest of the students without tearing their heads off and pacing across her room she threw the ruined brown gloves into her rubbish bin and pulled out a new pair in black for the day, body shifting into her normal civvies wear of purple and black. Picking up her brush and swiping it a few times through her hair she watched the reflection in the mirror as Kitty passed right through her door and collapsed onto Rogue's bed face first.

"Yah do realahse this is **mah** room now, yah ain't sleepin' in here anymore?"

A mumble came back into reply before Kitty found enough strength to roll onto her back, still dressed in uniform. "I am so tireddddd."

Rolling her eyes at the girl's whine Rogue threw the brush at her head, only to have it pass through her and land on the pillows. "Could be worse, could had been Logan runnin' the program."

"Don't remind me!"

"Eh," Dropping to the bed next to the girl Rogue folded her legs beneath her. "We don't have to worry 'bout that today."

"What you mean?" Kitty asked, unable to raise her head so did so with her brows.

"Some helicopters from Shield just picked him up." She answered, sticking a thumb over her shoulder and pointing back outside. "Took him 'way somewhere."

This got the girl up. "You think he's in trouble?"

"Bah the way they were treatin' him Ah doubt it, plus the Professor was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to Logan."

"I guess."

Slapping a hand against Kitty's arm playfully she helped the girl to her feet. "Come on, Ah need to get out of the house for the day, let's go to the movies or something."

"Really?!" Kitty squealed then narrowed her eyes as her hands found her hips. "Who are you and what have you, like, done with Rogue!"

Unable to stop a smile Rogue pushed her towards the door. "Ah'm goin' stir crazy, Ah have to get out of here before Ah kill someone."

"A particularly someone?" She teased. "I don't get why you don't like him."

Sighing and not wanting to explain herself Rogue pushed Kitty again towards the closed door. "Ah just don't, and as mah friend yah should take it as simply that. Come on, Ah'll even go to the," She shivered. "Mall with yah, as long as we're anywhere but here."

"Deal! Meet you down stairs in twenty minutes."

As Kitty ran from the room Rogue suddenly thought of something and opened the door to yell at the girl's back. "And there better be caffeine and chocolate involved!"

----

Stretching her arms as she walked Rogue couldn't keep a smile from her face, she finally was alone for the night. Well, technically it wasn't true, the house still had the mass of students as normal but the one difference was Joseph wasn't there. After her and Kitty had returned from a day of shopping and movies and avoiding the Incubi Rogue had found him getting ready to leave for the night, claiming to have a date. In reality he had disappeared to go out hunting, and since his aim wasn't any of the X-Girls or Wanda at the Brotherhood Rogue was happy, a dramatic change from this morning encounter with him. Resting her hands in her front pockets of her jeans she strolled down the darkened halls of the mansion, again wondering mindlessly how the Professor could firstly afford a place like this then how he could afford the electricity bill. She gave a laugh at her own thoughts, as silly as they were but she couldn't help it, she felt so free for the first time in a couple of weeks. Even better as she knew to expect her dark lover tonight in their normal meeting place and time.

So caught up in her good mood it was several corridors later it crept up on her how quiet the place was, something that greatly confused her. The mansion was never quiet when there were more than three of the students in the dwelling, some sort of chaos always ready to break out and end in much noise. Stretching out her mind over the property she gave a gasp, able to feel those that were suppose to be here but their state was wrong, almost all unconscious and only three stood out to her, one which didn't belong in this house. Giving a growl she raced towards the two boys she could feel still standing, Scott and Ray in the same room as the Professor had fallen in. Snatching hold of the door handles she tugged at them but they protested and remained locked, this giving her enough time to calm herself to play her part and try again, but still the doors stayed closed. She was just about to give up and find another way in when they flew open, Scott with his hand to his glasses and Ray's fist sparking with energy. Caught off guard she gave a squeal and backed up, throwing her arms up as a shield.

"Stop! It's meh!" Her hand flew to her chest where her heart had picked up in beat and the boys visually slumped in relief. Rogue cried out again as Scott snatched her wrist and violently tugged her into the room, use enough of his strength to send her stumbling in and almost falling to the floor, flaying her arms to regain her balance as the boys snapped the doors closed behind her. Once solid on her feet she spun accusingly around to them, hands going to her hips. "What's goin' on?!"

As Ray moved away from them Scott summed up the situation. "Someone's infiltrated the Institute. They've already taken down the Professor."

"Oh no." Her hand snapped up to cover her mouth as they all reached their leader's side, explaining to Rogue why she had felt someone new in the mansion.

Kneeling next to Xavier Ray took a look at a black device with a glowing red light in the centre of it attached to the man's forehead, no doubt the thing that had knocked him out. "It's small, but I think I can zap it off without hurting him."

"Do it." Scott ordered.

The blue electric charge leapt to Ray's hand again, slowly moving it with great care towards their Professor's head but before being able to touch him the doors flew open again, catching them all off guard as Rogue gave another shriek and Logan stepped into view. _Ah really got to stop screamin' lahke that…_

"Those things are wired to explode!"

Gasping at Logan's statement Ray instantly snapped his hand back, the mental image of what would of happened if their trainer hadn't stepped in going through his mind.

"Logan! Who's going all this?"

Ignoring Scott's question Logan snapped his own order. "We gotta get you three out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving without the other."

"Me neither." Rogue agreed with the X-Men leader.

"I'm staying too."

Looking like he was half ready to strangle them all Logan growled and led the way from the room. Moving throughout the rooms the scenes were pretty much the same, destroyed furniture and all those present out cold. A cloud of dust was still settling upon finding Ororo and Roberto and upon entering one of the smaller libraries as Ray made some stupid comment that this was all impossible the floor was littered with Jamie's copies, each vanishing before their eyes and leaving him and Hank sprawled against the carpet.

"You have to tell us what's going on!" Scott demanded.

"It's complicated!" Logan snapped back and with the sound of metal through wood it just got that bit more complicated.

Snapping their eyes down four lines grouped in twos slit the floor either side of Logan's feet, quickly joined by two more rows perpendicular to the first and the boards collapsed under his feet, dropping him to the floor below them with a mix of a cry and growl. Leaping from the square of air a girl, covering in a tight black outfit and the jacket of it unzipped to show a olive green shirt underneath flipped through the air, landing in front of Ray and cart wheeled out of the way as he blasted a string of electricity at her. Scott's optic attack missed her as she flipped backwards over his head, her movements almost too hard to follow as a solid kick connected with his stomach, launching him to Ray's feet. Stepping back and unable to think of how to be helpful in the situation without showing her true strength Rogue watched on as the boys fought and were promptly had their asses handed to them, a high kick to Ray's chest sending him across the room as two claws eerily similar to Logan's sprouted out of her fist and aimed at Scott.

"You've given meh no choice." She muttered, tugging one glove free from her hand and slowly circled the girl, hoping Scott was enough distraction to catch her off guard. A sudden feel of dread entered Rogue as she noticed the girl sniff the air. She had super senses too? What was she? A midget, female Logan?

From his position on the floor Ray shot one more thick stream of blue, another back flip taking the girl out of danger and over Rogue's head, grabbing the Goth from behind and as they fell the attacker supported her with her feet dug hard against Rogue's spine. Keeping the momentum going and with her gloved hands on her arms the purple sleeves of Rogue's top were torn away, the feet at her back propelling her up and forward right into the boys. As her bare arms came into contract with theirs both of the boys fell, a headache slicing through her brain as the sudden energy gain was quite painful compared to her feeding and she was instantly overwhelmed by the new minds and powers. Clinging to her head Rogue felt Scott's optic energy build in her eyes as Ray's electricity sparked over her hands, but before being able to get her bearings a gloved hand slapped against her forehead, an object piercing into her skin as the attacking girl let her go.

The pain was excruciating, one of the most painful experiences she had been through in her long years as Rogue fought back against it as hard as she could but could feel her body weaken. Her skin paled and nails pushed through her gloves as in one terrifying moment she knew she could no longer keep up her mortal appearance.

_I… got to get… out of here… before Logan comes back… and sees the real me!_

Her scream trailed off as she snatched hold of a power in her mind and pushed it forward for her to use, vanishing in a puff of smoke and a _bamf_.

The night air hit her instantly, her mind too cluttered to think of a real location to teleport to and she gave a grunt as her body smacked hard against the roof of the mansion, the slope making her body roll down towards the edge as she tried to dig her nails in. Fighting against the agony her tail sprung free, impaling deep into the roof and snapping her to an abrupt stop, the pain vibrating up her spine from having to support her weight before she dug her claws. Unable to push it back any more her body melted back into its original form, her scream fading as her eyelids closed and she blacked out.

----

Glancing over the mass of bodies laying around the med lab Logan gave a check over all one last time, as with the help of Shield had removed all the devices that knocked them out. Hank, Ororo and Xavier were unsteadily moving amongst the students, the three being the first to be awakened so they could help care for the young but all still felt the effects. His eyes narrowed and he stalked off through the halls, concern thick in his stomach as despite the lab being full there was still one person missing after the Professor had told him the new metal boy was gone out: Rogue. Last he had seen her was with Scott and Ray just before he was attacked from below, but upon returning to the room found the two boys on the floor beside Jamie and Hank and the girl X-23 charging at him to attack. The girl who was now out there somewhere after he had forced Fury not to go after her, the kid that had been through enough and didn't need any more government interference in her life.

Returning to the room Logan gave a few sniffs, having been to worried about the other four the first time he did a sweep of the mansion, and now his mind was a bit more clear he picked up something he didn't notice before, the slight whiff of sulphur. But that wasn't possible, Kurt was taken out in his room along with Jean, Kitty and Bobby at the doorway. Was it possible for the girl to be able to bring back her past mutations? Now that was a scary thought, even with someone as good as Rogue, it was just too much power for one person. It also left him with a new problem, having no way to track her as she could of ported anywhere in the house, ground or even Bayville, and if she was attacked like the rest of the house were she was in danger. With one more quick check of all levels and rooms Logan moved outside, nose raised in the air and sniffing ever few feet to try and catch her scent, the night luckily favouring him with no rain and little wind.

The smallest of scents, the lightest trace of her unusually smell caught his nostrils, his eyes trying to pick up what his nose did and Logan glanced up to see one pale hand hanging over the edge of the roof. Fear instantly gripped his chest as if she was out cold and with the slope of the roof she could fall at any time and break every bone in her body. Cursing he raced back into the mansion, taking the stairs three at a time and sprinted to Ororo's room, the highest in the house and the easiest to access the roof from. Throwing open the window he pulled his body up onto the top of the building, running to where he saw her at the front of the mansion and slid down the tilt to reach her side. Half way down he froze, his limbs going still and had to dig his claws into the roof to stop his descent.

Barely clinging to the rough texture of the roof a being so pure white she was reflecting any light that could get through the night as large wings sprawled over the dark surface, each tipped with green horns as a long wicked looking tail bladed at the end sunk in to hold her. She was practically naked and as she lay on her front Logan could only see a small strip of some sort of metal resting over her backside to just give her some modesty. It wasn't until he saw her face that he knew he found his missing student, the girl's face still and slack with sleep, red lips parted and hair flaring around her head as the lightest of breezes ruffled it but the shape of the nose, eyes and cheeks placed her as Rogue.

Taking care not to knock either of them off Logan made his way to her side, his hand stopping just short of her face as he stared at her in a daze, his breath caught in his throat as not only he recognized her as Rogue but the woman from his dreams. It quickly began to piece together, her scent, the claw marks on her legs he had seen weeks ago, the extreme tiredness the girl showed then instantly vanished the night after one of his dreams. Unable or unwilling to think of it any more before he could save her Logan went to reach for her again but once again stopped, realising he had no gloves on and her skin bare. But it was his dream, or non-dream now that gave him the answer. She touched him, so did it mean Rogue could touch like her… demon form? Forcing the part of his braining warning if he was wrong he could fall from the roof in a coma he latched his arm onto hers, carefully to avoid her wings and tugged her body to his, no pull or sapping of her powers activating. Stabilising his body as he took her weight against him Logan snapped free the device Shield gave him to take the devices X-23 used against the team off, not sure he could carry her body back up the roof without falling or tearing one of her wings. As he placed the machine over her forehead he studied the extra limbs, all of them looking so frail and would break with the slightest abuse, one of his fingers stroking the thin membrane that made up her wing.

A groan came from the girl in his arms, recovering faster than any of the others as her brows dropped, eyes still closed and she began to shiver against him. Tugging her body up further so her back was against his chest her wings automatically collapsed to fold behind her back, her head falling back against his shoulder as he felt her tail trail lazily next to his foot, her body gaining more life as she woke. A glow of green showed as her eyes opened a slither, unfocused and dazed as she stared into nothingness, another moan as she tired to sit up but the pain in her head stopped her. It was only when her head lolled to one side and met his face that she snapped out of it, eyes opening wide as did her mouth, showing fangs extending from her upper canines as she gaped a few moments before trying to find words.

"Logan."

"What are you kid?"

"It's-It's complicated." She mumbled, using his own words from earlier and unable to tear her eyes from his expressionless face.

They stayed in silence for a long minute, just looking at each other and trying to find the right words before Logan gave a grunt. "Can ya walk? We need to get away from the edge?"

"Edge?" Following the nod of his head Rogue realised she was less than a meter from falling off the side of the mansion, her tail still dug deep into the roof to keep her anchored. She gave a shaky nod of her head and licked her lips. "Yeah, ok." With that he took one of her arms and placed it around his shoulders, supporting her weight as Rogue jerked her tail free but by the look on Logan's face he wasn't expecting her to be as tall as she was as she easily towered over him. After a bit of stumbling and wobbling they made it up to the flat part of the roof, Rogue dropping down to her knees to rest as her strength returned to her. Feeling his eyes on her she hesitated before meeting them then swallowed hard. "Ah'm a demon."

"I kind of guessed that."

Rogue let out a sarcastic snort. "Yah know Ah could of just been a mutant who used an image inducer, lahke Kurt."

Kneeling down in front of her Logan raised a brow. "That wouldn't explain the dreams."

"Oh, those."

"Yeah, those."

Reaching out for his hands with her one gloved hand and one naked one she noticed him flinch instinctively away but took no notice and held his hands in hers. "I'm a Succubus, a energy demon. I take energy from males, it's how I get my food. That's what your 'dreams' were."

Studying her hands gripping his and still marvelling at the fact she wasn't absorbing him Logan was the one to snort this time. "So the accent is fake too."

"Every thing is. No mutation, no accent, no Southern up bringing… unless you count Hell as south."

"So, that make you evil then? Being a demon from Hell?" But even as he asked this Logan knew it wasn't true, no one could act like she did over the time she had been with the X-Men.

A soft smile pulled at her lips as her thumbs stroked his knuckles. "No, I'm in no way connected to those demons in religion. We're a species, like humans and mutants, just with a few more powers and extra body bits." She turned serious after that. "I like it here Logan, I don't want to leave. I like being Rogue the absorber, I like being a X-Man and I like being part of the mansion with you all. I'll leave if you want me to but… I really don't want to." Her humour returned with a bark of a laugh, but it was a sad one. "You're taking this really well, a lot better than I thought you would."

Catching her eyes with his at the desperation in her voice and her words Logan's grip tightened on hers, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips to match her shaky one. "Tell me everything."

"I'll tell you as much as I can to keep you safe."

"That'll do."

----

A eerie whistle echoed through the still night, accompanied by the beat of large wings pushing through the air as the figure was practically invisible against the dark sky, skin blending in perfectly as he swooped over the heavy wall that acted as a barrier to the grounds he just entered. His tune died as he neared the rooftop, able to spot his beautiful partner in all her white glory but there was another person with her, his arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"_Merde_!" Remy snapped, banking away to land at the edge of the tree line amongst the greenery and remaining hidden from view, eyes focused on the two as he tried to figure out what was happening. Had they found out her identity? If so why were they just standing there? The muscles in his jaw tightened, senses open if it was an ambush of some sort and keeping an eye out for any movement in the forest. It was only the lightest of brushes against his mental shield, a caress that brought him out of this.

'_Sugah, it's ok.'_ Rogue's mental voice as thick and sultry as her spoke word. _'Come out.'_

_'W'at 'e doin' dere?'_

_'Trust meh Remy.'_

Those words pulled him out of his stance, his entire body losing its tenseness before lifting back up into the air and lazily swooping towards her to land right in front of her. Running his gaze over her to make sure she was not harmed one of Remy's hands fell to her shoulder, stroking down her arm to confirm it with touch then narrowed his glare over at Logan as his wings folded behind his back. "W'at's goin' on?"

A heavy sigh came from her lips as she reached for his hand, holding onto it and linking her fingers with his. "Ah thought even yah could figure that out Cajun, Logan knows."

"'nd how does 'Logan know'?" With his gaze still on the healer a low growled echoing up Logan's throat at Remy's tone was answered by the Incubus pulling his lips back in a snarl, his teeth a strong contrast to his dark skin. Before it could turn violent Rogue placed a hand on his chest, catching his eye before turning and doing the same to Logan, trying to be the calm one out of the three.

"We were attacked, Ah got hit bah this device that knocked meh out. Ah was just able to 'port 'way before Ah changed but Logan found meh."

"Dat so?" His words were tense, waves of anger rolling off the mutant man but they were not directed towards his Rogue, but him. And that was something Remy was more than capable of handling. "'nd w'at? Got a problem with demons?"

"Nah 'kid', just Acolytes."

Rolling her eyes at the two men Rogue sighed. "Will yah to stop yah pissin' match for one second? Ah'm almost chokin' on the testosterone."

"Pissin' match!?" Logan snapped. He was able to handle Rogue's reveal and even when she told him she had a partner somewhere in Bayville, but the fact it was an enemy of the X-Men and he like her feed on humans had pushed Logan one step too far. It was the thought that he, Gambit, could be after any of the girls Wolverine protected during his 'visits' to see Rogue that was the last straw and it made his blood boil. For supposedly staying uninvolved in mortal issues as Rogue stressed to him Gambit was doing a fine job helping Magneto to mess up human/mutant relations. "Ya said ya feed of energy. What's stoppin' this bastard goin' after the girls?!"

"Ya better watch dose words mortal, not all of us be forgivin' as _mon_ Rogue."

The _snikt_ of metal echoed through the night as the beginnings of a roar rumbled in Logan's chest, raising a hand to boaster his claws. "Try is Gumbo, I'll slice those wings clear off ya back."

"Don't yah get all hahgh and maghghty Logan 'bout meh bringin' him here when there's already 'nother Incubus in this house!" Rogue bit out, interrupting them both as her temper joint theirs, not wanting either to harm the other. Logan could dismember Remy in a blink of an eye and she wouldn't even start to guess how many powers her Incubus had up his trench coat sleeves, his ability to push energy back out and use it to charge was a scary enough idea.

"What?"

"W'at?" Remy echoed Logan's snap, eyes on Rogue as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Who do yah really think Joseph is Logan?" Ignoring the way Remy's grip tightened on her hand Rogue felt her own anger rising at Logan's snarl and how he dared to growl at her lover, something she was not ready to let happen while she was there. She loved Logan but sometimes he couldn't see past the small picture, in this case Remy acting a role just like she did despite how many times she explained it to him. "A metal controllin' mutant? Bull shit. That boy be a White Incubus, and an asshole as well."

"But, Cerebro-"

"Did actually pick up a mutant." She interrupted. "He found a meal. A green haired, metal controllin' mutant. She was the power spahke Cerebro found, he just killed her and took her place, decidin' to have a bit of fun. The fact Ah was part of the team was coincidental, and unfortunately made him stick 'round."

"Why?"

Turning to glance back at Remy's soft question she could see past the heavy mask he placed up, hints around his eyes and mouth showing he was far from happy and Rogue felt a pang in her chest for not telling him earlier. She had been so mad about the fact Joseph was actually here on Earth and in her house she didn't think how it would effect him to have another Incubus around going after his meals. Cubi could get quite territorial with their feeding grounds, something she learnt to live with and share with Frost over the past couple of years. "'Cause, he knows meh since we were kids. We grew up together."

Seeming to need a moment to take this in Remy's hand dropped from hers and he gave a nod, yet another mask falling over his face as he forced out a nasty smirk. "Remy bets. Well, dis be fun 'nd all, but with da way ya pit bull be snarlin' at _moi_ Gambit don't think it be too safe to stick 'round." He ignored the winch of sadness that crossed her face and gave the healer a rather sarcastic salute. "_Au revoir_." With that he threw himself back off the roof, the night instantly swallowing him up and camouflaging him in the darkness. (_Goodbye_)

Watching him quickly fade into the night Logan gave a snort, noticing the girl's shoulders slump and her entire body sag and it only increased his dislike for Gambit as even with her scent he could pick up her pain. "Some guy ya got there Stripes."

Pushing back the hurt of Remy just disappearing on her Rogue shoved past Logan as her mortal appearance reformed around her, heading towards Ororo's room. "Shut up Logan."

----

With her knees drawn up to her chest and her gaze unfocused Rogue was in her own little world, replying the events of last night as she sat floor of the large window in her room that almost took up an entire wall, sunlight streaming in and washing all the colour from her skin even in her mortal appearance. It was still hurting that Remy had left her so suddenly after what had happened, she really needed him then to reassure her everything was ok but also understood why he had acted that way. She herself would have been much more violent if she had learnt of another Succubus moving in on her claimed land, and would of fought until one of them had been torn to shreds to keep it her own. She scowled herself for being selfish and not telling him before, but her she had been to overwhelmed but the hate she felt for Joseph that Rogue had concentrated on only her own feelings. Staring down at her bare feet she made a promise to herself to make it up to Remy somehow with their next meeting, whenever that might be. A clearing of a throat drew her from her day dreams of her man towards the door of her room, glancing up to find Logan in full uniform and holding the door open for the Professor to enter.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you in the infirmary-"

"It's ok Professor," She interrupted, her muddled feelings only increased with guilt for the fact she hadn't checked in last night after Logan saved her. It was still hard to get use to someone worrying about her even after her years as a X-Man as it was such a foreign thing in her family outside of her big brother. "Ah'm feelin' much better, Logan took care of meh.

"Good," Logan barked as he entered her room. "'Cause I need you for a trainin' session." A hint of a smile was on his lips and Rogue instantly knew what he meant, she was the one person in the house that could now fight him as an equal, not someone he had to worry about hurting. And he was the one person she now did not have to hold back with. "But first, we got one outside you can get into."

"Well… not that much better." She mumbled, playing her part he now knew she had to as she raised a hand to rub the spot the device X23 had slapped on her, her imagination making her believe she still had indents from the mini bomb despite that being impossible with her healing.

"I think you'll like this one, but from now on kid, you and me. You got private lessons. You could of taken X23 down if ya wanted to, I'm goin' to show you how."

"Can't wait." Rogue said with a roll of her eyes, but as he and Xavier were just about to leave she shot Logan a smile. She now had someone else she could trust.

----

**Acolytes Base.**

"Hey mate! Meeting in ten!"

Ignoring the voice booming through the door of his room Remy continued to spin his condensed bo staff between his fingers, hearing John give up on a reply after awhile and stomp off muttering about being ignored. Watching the metal pole in a half daze his mind was focused on what happened the night before, but not the fact he and his girl had been revealed for their real selves but the fact of 'Joseph'. Another Incubus, another damn Incubus in his territory of feeding, another White Incubus that was the same Clan as Rogue and one she wouldn't get in trouble for being with. His hand tightened around the pole, knuckles turning white from the strain and eyes narrowed.

He liked her, he really did. Rogue was fun to be around, not only for the sex as he could just head back down to New Orleans and look up Bella again, but her attitude to everything. Her play she was part of and that she tried to convince him was only for fun despite the cracks he saw in it and her when she was around her friends, the hidden fact that she cared for them more than she should. He loved the way her stronger emotions normally ran her, primarily anger and sarcasm towards all that made his empathy spin in a turbulence that left him dizzy just being around her, but the kind of dizzy like riding on your favourite theme park ride and wanting to go again. Yet the times they had stolen for themselves showed the other side of her passionate nature, proving herself a true Succubus in every way, the perfect form of female sexuality that humans craved to possess for themselves or for their partners. It was like being in the presence of the original Succubus Queen of the kind, and enough to make him want to humble himself at the sight of her.

But no matter how much he wanted to be around her it didn't change the fact they were suppose to be enemies. It was penalty by death for mating with the other Clan, all knew that and over their history only a handful had gone against their leaders. The rule was ironic considering that was how their kind started, a Black and a White mating with each other, it was where the demon species who was one of the top of the food chain were created. But instead of being made a pride of their history it was a warning, that the other Clan could not be trusted as the original divine couple had been torn apart fighting for power between them. It had ended with the Clans, the Black being ruled by the original Black King and his children of his colour while the White Queen led her colour, each influencing the next generations to carry on their hate.

Slowly bringing himself out of his thoughts and raising to his feet so he would be fashionably late for the meeting Remy let out a bitter chuckle, wondering what could of happened if the first Adonis and Lilith had stayed at each other sides. If the Clans were to be united. Would he and Rogue be allowed to be together then?

----

**AN:** For those who know their series list, you know I have a bit of work with the next chapter as it is going to be a long one since I am not going to split it into two parts like the cartoon did. So bare with me while I get Dark Horizons done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:** My deepest apologizes for the length of time this has taken me to write, and I don't really have the excuse of it being based on two episodes, as you will see I cut quite a few scenes.

What I do blame this on is a new site I have been obsessed with: My account on DeviantArt. More blame goes out to three lovely ladies on it that have been distracted me. Between us we have created a real time X-Men: Evolution RP in the chats of DA, and my Gambit side has been controlling me lately as I have my fun playing with him.

If you haven't guesses already with reading my pervious notes or don't know your numbering for the show, this takes place during Dark Horizons.

As always I say my thanks to the comments for my pervious chapters, they all help to inspire me to write more: Ishy; Chica; seyin800; Berry; jane-ant-the-bad (sorry about the long paragraphs, I actually have been trying to make them smaller in my latest chapters of my stories due to a few reviews like yours); and Rogue14.

----

**Chapter Thirteen: Sinister Possibilities**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Waving a hand out from under her covers Kitty tried to locate that annoying beeping sound without having to open her eyes or move any other part of her body. Locating the alarm clock next to her bed she slapped her palm against the snooze button – rather than passing through it this time – Kitty lazily opened one eye to peer at the time. Her brain took a moment to register what it said before she gave a shriek and shot up in her bed, the red numbers showing she overslept. Jumping from the blankets she raced to her wardrobe, muttering curses she went about rushing to get ready for the last day of school for the year.

From within the bathroom Rogue ran a palm against the fogged up mirror, clearing away a path so she could see her reflection, a green towel wrapped tightly around her form from her shower as thanks to her illusion powers her hair and make-up were already done perfectly. But she was tired, incredibly so. The last few weeks had caught up with her. All the stress of her second most hated Cubi making a stay in her home, Logan finding out who she really was, and the fact she had hardly heard anything from Remy was getting to Rogue. She was missing him terribly, and it made her extremely snappy, even more so than when she was hungry. She hadn't realising how much he had became part of her life until now.

Closing her eyes as a wave of pain flared up in her head she allowed a moment for it to pass. "Ah'm goin' to need therapy after this all. Yah owe meh."

"I know, I know. But it sounds like a good plan, and I got this Mesmero guy fooled."

"Yah not the one who has to absorb everyone and act mahnd controlled." Rogue snapped with a glare.

It was while she was in a deep sleep that Rogue was awoke last night to someone pressing against her mental barrier, trying to force its way into her mind. Upon opening her senses to the grounds of the mansion she had felt not only Raven but the man who had taken over Remy and caused all that fuss in London with the giant spider: Mesmero. It was part of the grand plan for their play, for Rogue to be 'taken over' and steal the three mutant teams power to help awaken another mutant, but even Raven herself was a bit sketchy on the details. Either way Rogue was not sold as easily, there was a bad feeling to this all but she was not about to back down and leave her friend to do this alone, leading to a night of absorption of the household.

A pout pulled at Raven's lips, seated on the bench next to the Cubi as her natural demonic self, one leg crossed over the other as it swung in the air. "But I have to play the loving yet manipulative mother."

"Aww," She whined sarcastically. "And that is just so hard for yah." As the pain in her skull returned Rogue let out a groan and raised her hands to rub her temples. Raven dropped to the ground and moved towards in her concern but Rogue held a hand up to stop her. "Ah'm fahne, Ah've just never absorbed this many memories before at one tahme."

"You told me you were the best at it."

"No," She snapped, turning to look at the blue demon. "Ah said Ah was the top of mah class and the school. Ah told yah mah teacher taught meh an extreme version of energy absorption not many can do. Ah told yah Ah could take any energy, memories, kinetic, chemical, powers, with a touch at will other than the sexual ones Ah need to feed on. Ah didn't say Ah was the best out of all Cubi in all of history." Calming herself Rogue gave a sigh. "Ah'll be fahne Raven, once this is over Ah'll get a good feedin' and be back to mah normal bitchy self. But now, Ah got breakfast and school."

Unravelling her towel and throwing it into the hamper for washing her skin transformed into her wear for the day, the dark pants clinging tight all the way down her legs as her hooded over shirt was unzipped low enough to show the edge of the top underneath. Tugging on her gloves from where they rested by the sink she gave Raven one more glance back. "Yah better disappear before Logan knows yah here, he still doesn't know 'bout yah sahde of this all."

"Pfft," Waving a hand in the air she dismissed the worries. "I've found a way around that man's nose now. Don't you worry, he won't even know I'm here, Mesmero made sure of that."

Gathering up her shower gear Rogue just rolled her eyes, wondering how far Raven was going to take this game of hers. "Just leave and Ah'll meet yah at school to take out the Brotherhood."

In the end it wasn't a worry for the shape-shifting demon to get out unnoticed, all the school located in the kitchen for breakfast and busy filling their stomachs they didn't even spot Rogue at the doorway. The plan was to act normal, interacting like she did everyday. To grab her cup of coffee, sit there looking bored as Kitty or Kurt chatted to her but the constant beat in her skull was only increasing with the volume of the teens.

The thought of having to take out the Brotherhood today and the Acolytes tonight only made it worse, the throb so strong it almost took her off her feet before she slipped away to find a quiet spot in the car to school before the others showed up. Not that school wasn't any relief, the probing of Mesmero's powers in her head making her come up short as the others rushed ahead of her.

It took a lot for her to allow her mind to submit to his will, and it was not something that came easily for her. She had been raised to be strong in mind and body, to never be pushed over by anyone and it was just that bit more insulting to her upbringing that she had to surrender her control over to a male. Yet despite this all she turned from the doors of Bayville High, entering the black limo that sat at the curb and taking her seat in the back next to him, eyes half closed to keep the trance like state as they pulled onto the road.

Even without needing to glance out of the window she knew where they were going, Raven having warned her that morning but also because Rogue knew the way from school to the Brotherhood well, either from riding in Lance's jeep or walking the roads everyday. Once they got close to the house the limo didn't stop, continuing its path past as Rogue phased through the metal, instantly merging into the wild plant life that none in the Brotherhood ever attempted to restrain.

Stalking towards the building she pushed her spine against the outer wall as one of the windows opened, Freddie appearing long enough to throw a bin full of rubbish into the garden below it. Moments later Pietro zipped out of the door, racing out to swipe up the newspaper in the driveway and was back inside within three seconds, completely unaware of Rogue as she slid into view of the entrance. Able to make out movement inside thanks to Logan's senses a wave of her hand triggered the doorbell to ring and the door itself to swing open, using the motion as enough of a distraction and teleported into the entrance way. It was from her levitated position at the ceiling she watched as Wanda paused in her ascension of the stairs, ignoring Todd's question from the lounge to glance outside. It was only as she turned away from finding no one there that Rogue yanked the girl off the floor, raising her to face level and snapping out her hands so they pressed against either side of her face. Slamming her eyes closed Rogue pushed back the wave of emotions and memories, storing them away with the powers that came with it and gently floated Wanda back to the floor.

The noise of the TV blaring out of the room covered any sounds of struggle between the girls, Rogue holding her position as Lance passed below her, munching on a bowl of cereal. Halfway towards the room where Freddie and Todd sat watching Powder Puff Girls he spotted Wanda sprawled out in the doorway. But he had no time to react, Rogue dipping down behind him and as she strolled pass ran a hand under his chin, his body leaning in towards hers for support before joining Wanda on the floor.

Stirring his spoon in through his freshly mixed breakfast Fred ran his tongue over his lips, able to stop Todd from stealing any more of it with his tongue and went to lift it to his mouth. Just short of his mouth the bowl began to glow blue, levitating up as both of the boys watched it mutely before it slammed into Todd's face. The strength behind it sent him tumbling off his crouch on the arm of the couch, rolling off onto the floor but before he could lift the bowl off his head it was shoved back on as Rogue landed on top of him. He gave a cry, falling once again backwards as she forced a still stunned Fred into a headlock, her legs wedging against his large neck and threatening to cut off his breathing and instant before he blacked out.

Finally pulled the bowl from his head Todd stared at her as she raised to her feet, taking several moments to process what was happening then shrieked as she leapt towards him. Hopping towards the door as fast as he could the mutant was beaten to it as compared to the time it took to make his attempt at freedom Rogue had teleported to block him in an instant. He cried out again, springing into the air and across the room, yet was met there again by her using Kurt's powers, the same thing happening every time until Rogue was able to pin him against a wall. Whimpering as she slammed a hand either side of his head and basically cornering him Todd cringed back and closed his eyes.

"I hate this part…"

From up in his room Pietro had finally had enough, snapping down the paper and the article he was reading, unable to concentrate on it with all the sound coming from downstairs. Folding it up neatly and gripping it in hand he stomped out of his room and down the hall, leaning over the stairs and yelling out to anyone down there.

"Whatisgoingondownthere?!" (_What is going on down there?!_)

Allowing the papers to flutter to the carpet he sped down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the sight of Wanda and then Lance, a glance into the living room showing the same with Fred and Todd. Raising a hand he gave his head a scratch, one brow raised in confusion at the situation it was only a shadow falling over him that gave him a warning of danger. Across the room in less than a second he spun around to find Rogue hovering in the air, her hands raised but Pietro didn't give her a chance. Racing out of the room and back upstairs he had been running for several seconds before realising he wasn't going anywhere, no matter how hard he struggled. In fact, it was doing the exact opposite, drawing him back down to the first level and Rogue's outstretched hand.

----

With darkened clouds overhead and rain hitting the ground Rogue turned from her latest victim, her eyes on him in case he rose again but the sound of someone clapping behind her drew her attention. The afternoon had gone smoothly, the boys and Wanda with their minds wiped in the same manner as Xavier and his students, so none of them would have any idea what had happened. It would keep them safe from whatever was to happen next. The Acolytes were to be a step harder to get hold of, but thanks to Raven's ability to find information on anything it was discovered they would be away from their fortified base as Magneto was expecting a delivery. Of course that meant it would be his team that were to unload it. Thus, Rogue was there too.

And there he was, leaning back against the outer wall of one of Magneto's metal spheres, bo staff already extended and hands raised to applaud her, in character as always.

"Bravo _chèrie_," Pacing down the ramp his eyes remained on her metal-covered form the entire time, smirk in place as he stopped far out of arm reach from her. Swinging his staff around he stopped the end of it just in front of her face. "Looks like Rogue's up to no good, but 'ey, Gambit like dat in a girl."

Despite all outwards appearance his telepathic voice spoke different, concern laced in it as it rumbled within her skull yet still a bite of bitterness to it. Guess he was still angry with her. '_W'at's goin' on?'_

Batting the staff away with ease the metallic clank echoed through the warehouse, skin returning to flesh as she lunged forward at him, hand groping for skin on skin contact. Yet every time she got close he deflected her away, always keeping just out of range.

_'Just play along,' _She answered. _'The walls have ahyes and ears, and mahnd controllin' mutants who want to steal spider stones.'_

"Da only thing is, ya not 'lone in dis, are ya?" Speaking with each step Gambit swung his staff around to slap the back of her wrist. "Who's behind it? Mystique?" With another jump at him he leapt into the air, landing back on one of the large crates, his stance defensive.

'_Mesmero?'_ He guessed.

_'Got it in one. Raven's ahdea to keep up the mutant front, to make him use meh to release some mutant in a tomb, or some shit lahke that.'_

"Ah think so," His answer spoken out loud, silently confirming he too would play along as he spun the bo-staff in his hands. "Question is, why?"

Flinging a hand out and catching him with a wave of telekinetics Rogue threw him into one wall and then another before allowing him to drop. Leaping onto his fallen form Gambit was fast enough to throw his feet up, bracing against her stomach and still holding her at bay.

"See if yah can guess." Her own hand wrapped around the bo-staff, the extra balance needed as she tried to force her body closer to his, hand outstretched at his face but with a burst of strength he flung her over his head before flipping to his feet.

Back on his feet and scanning the space once again it appeared empty, the girl who had taken out his team in under five minutes appearing to have just disappeared into thin air. But Gambit knew better. Searching in the shadows and knowing his own senses were useless against one of his kind he turned to explore the other half of the building but never got the chance as a pair of lips brushed over his. The contact was brief but did the damage done, the tug pulling part of him into her and he dropped as Rogue stood over his body, eyes closed in concentration.

Many years had passed since she had absorbed another Cubi in this manner. The kind was very protective against losing energy (not surprising since a form of it was their food) and many hated those that were gifted with the skill to drain life like she could. It was a thing to be praised yet feared at the same time, hours of training put into perfecting it while those who taught it cringed away from their students. Rogue was all too use to the reaction, only her mother in all her pride standing unflinching to her daughter and her brother out of trust. And sadly Joseph out of lust…

Compared to mortals it was a rush. Such a range of different kinds of energy compared to the normal mutant three: Powers, memories and personality. A single touch took all kinds, other than that needed for feeding. It was a buzz that was all too addictive, but this simple touch cleared everything for her. It wasn't that Remy was hurt or angry with her, it was jealously and even Rogue's supposed trance-like state she couldn't stop a blush colouring her cheeks. He was angry with Joseph, fearing they had an unspoken relationship she wasn't telling him. It was almost enough for Rogue to hug him this very instant, finding it sweet in a strange way and she had to force down a smile.

But she had a mission to finish and with the approach of the Master of Magnetism it was about to end.

----

**The Himalayas.**

**Tibet.**

Snow whipped around his face, biting into his flesh as he tugged the collar of his coat up that extra bit higher for warmth. In reality it was a distraction for him to raise his hidden armour up his neck and along the side of his face, mimicking his mutant uniform but even with this all Gambit felt the chill. It was bad enough he was stuck with two beasts (really, could he call them men?) that hated him but the fact Rogue had fallen silent in his head for far too long was starting to worry him. She hadn't answered any of his calls since they had confronted her at Bayville High and while the logical side of his brain told him she would be all right he was still worried.

As Wolverine called back to the other mixed team the three still followed the footsteps left behind by those they followed, once Gambit had been able to get Wolverine and Sabertooth to stop using their noses and follow the obvious trail. The call over the com. didn't last long, a strong force slamming into all of their heads and forcing them to their knees. Keeping one eye open and on the other two to scale his faked reaction to theirs Gambit held his head, easily pushing back Mesmero's assault on him. Eventually it did pass after much withering around in the snow that did little to help his body temperature, washing over them once Mesmero realised he couldn't control them.

"Xavier's mental block just saved our lifes." Pushing back to his feet Wolverine's eyes were to the raised path above them, able to catch the smallest glimpse of the three they were looking for.

"Especially yours. Mesmero was tellin' me to push you off the mountain." Stalking on ahead Sabertooth glanced back at his old enemy and grinned. "Problem is, I'm still tempted."

As Wolverine snarled back at him Gambit pushed past. "Do Gambit a favour, why don't ya both jump off da mountain!"

Further up the path, where those being hunted trekked they had finally reached their destination, after hours on the stolen jet and hiking up the side of the mountain. It took only a wave of Mesmero's hand to activate the stone that separated them from the third key and allowing them entrance. The door slid close at the instant they stepped inside the ancient ruins, cutting them off from the frozen land at their backs as well as those that followed them. Mesmero's hooded form led the way, Mystique bringing up the rear as she surveyed their surroundings, half of it fallen and collapsed with age. They came to stand in front of a great door, the symbol of a scarab with the sun raised above its head carved proudly upon it, Mesmero drawing his hood off to speak to the being held inside.

"The day has finally come great Apocalypse. I now deliver the final key, the shape-shifting mutant, Mystique."

Gasping at the revelation and stepping back as he motioned to her Mystique snapped. "What do you mean I'm the key? You told me Rogue was!"

"You are both needed for Apocalypse to cross this threshold."

"Listen to this circus freak!" Snatching up the front of his robes she snarled at him. "I agreed to bring Rogue here because I was assured our futures would be secured. Were you lying then too?"

His hand came up to slap hers way, breaking the hold. "Apocalypse will not forget those who are loyal."

"Why didn't you just enslave me like you did her?"

He gave a chuckle as the shape shifter motioned to the absorber. "I was unable. Your powers of control are formidable."

"I'd advice you to remember that."

Rogue's own laugh echoed through Mystique's head, taunting her friend. '_Not really going to plan now is it?'_

Ignoring her she concentrated on the man in front of them. "Now, what is needed of me?"

"Upon entering through there," Swinging his staff in his hand he pointed to a small diagonal opening in the base of the door. "You will find the engraved sign of Apocalypse. Place your hand upon it and the door will open."

Eyeing it for a moment in thought Mystique moved towards it, her body changing in an instant to that of a snakes, slithering through the gap and finding her self in a tiny circular room. Resting in the middle was a raised plate supported by a heavy stand, something that could be mistaken for a fountain or birdbath. As her hand neared the symbol that was identical to that on the door it glowed, pulsing with light and for an instant she hesitated before pressing her palm onto it.

The room above her began to spin, gaining in speed with each past that it created a wind, whipping her hair up around her face. Tugging at her hand it refused to budge, as if glued there and even with the strength of her other hand wrapped around her wrist she still could not move it. She let out a cry as her skin changed against her will, hardening and dulling as the transformation quickly spread, streaming up her arm and across her torso. Her scream only stopping once it reached her mouth, leaving a perfect statue of the woman behind.

Coming to a stop the room clicked into place with the doorway, opening to reveal the outcome of the shape shifter to Mesmero and Rogue, the girl's head finally rising from her blank stare at what had happened to her friend. Her mouth fell open, unable to believe it and for a moment her brain screamed it was not possible, but there she was, frozen.

"Raven."

"What did you say?" Spinning to her Mesmero's eyes widened at Rogue's shocked gaze, her whisper made loud in the silent temple. Raising a hand to place her back under the trance she should have not been able to fall out of he realised in one terrible instant he couldn't.

"Raven." Spoke louder this time Rogue's eyes snapped to his, narrowing dangerously as she took a step towards him. "What'd yah do to her!?"

"No." Backing away from her as she advanced towards him he shook his head, too stunned by the events. "That's impossible, you were under my control!"

"Newsbreak sugar, girls fake it." Snatching him up by his robes like Mystique had done Rogue actually lifted him from the ground, his toes dangling just above the stone. Drawling her lips back in a snarl her fangs pressed tight against her gums, nails breaking through his cape and her eyes glowed in the dark settings. "What did you do to her? Undo it! NOW!"

"I-I-I can't."

Growling out her rage her skin paled and tail formed from the base of her spine, floating deadly behind her back. "Then this is going to hurt. You'll regret ever taking on the Rogue."

Mesmero's last moments on earth were flooded with pure red, his own screams ringing in his ears as his lord and saviour lay only feet away from him.

----

"Fire in da hole!"

Snapping his bo-staff back down to his side Gambit raced out of the way, throwing his back against the opposite side of the wall to the others in their little trio, the charge placed on the door reaching its peak point before exploding and sending stone into the air. They raced in even before the dust settled, all ready for a fight on their hands considering what they had encountered so far, and for that reason they were shocked with what they found instead.

Bathing the walls, red ran from almost every surface, some in delicate streaks while others pooled, joining up with others streams to create rivers of blood. Scratched marks as if made by some sort of animal marred the time-dulled stone, but the damage to them was nothing compared to what was once a person that lay on the floor. Or more accurately, lay in pieces on the floor. Torn limb from limb fragments of what they guessed to be Mesmero littered the floor, his purple cape stained with his blood and had became stuck to some of the flesh. What of him that could be recognized was slashed by the same claws that had scarred the walls.

Snapping around to Sabertooth Gambit narrowed his eyes at him, an extra glow almost turning his entire eyes red and he spoke. "You want to take a nap, don't you?"

As the right trigger within the over grown cat's brain was found his eyelids slid close, body slumping down the body and an instant later he was dead to the world. Turning from him Remy sprinted over to the other form that lay crumpled on the floor, her body still as she was the only thing that looked untouched in the room, clean compared to all the destruction around her. Crouching down at her side he ran his hand down her cheek, pulling her body towards him.

"Rogue?"

A pained cry came from her lips as she parted her eyes, tears rolling free down her cheeks and she sobbed. "He tricked her."

"Who?"

"Raven." A shaky hand of her rose, finger pointed towards the small room the two had missed before and the statue that sat within it.

Remy sucked in a breath at the sight as the girl in his arms let out another wail, his arms folding around her and holding her tight to him. Her cried continued as she tried to explain.

"Mesmero, he said she had to open the door, and… and…"

"Shh." Pressing his lips against her forehead he pulled her into his lap, rocking her as she cried into his shoulder.

Across the room and standing mutely as he watched the scene Logan strode over to Mystique's stone form, the look on complete terror frozen upon her face. His eyes returned to the couple on the floor and their tight embrace before the Incubus raised his eyes to him.

'_Raven and her were best friends. She's a demon, not mutant.'_

Astonished yet again in the window of minutes Logan just gave a nod of his head as Remy rose, Rogue cradled in his arms and she sobbed quietly against his neck. "We need to get them both out of here."

"What 'bout him?" He stuck a thumb over his shoulder to motion to the unconscious Sabertooth.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes, thinking only he hit his head or something." A murmur from his arms brought Remy's attention back to Rogue, stroking her hair out of her eyes. "What?"

Her voice was so soft he almost missed her words, having to lean in close to catch them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Joseph."

"Aw Rogue," Shaking his head he ran his thumb over her cheek, drying the moisture from it. "Don't, it doesn't matter now."

Beneath their footing the floor lit up, glowing and sparking along an intricate circular design as a sphere of green light hovered in the air. Throwing their bodies out of the way Remy rolled over to cover Rogue, shielding her away from whatever it was as Logan raised his hands to his eyes. The orb exploded outwards, filling the room with pure white and once it faded in its place hovered a craft. Glowing with blue tinted lettering and constructed from some sort of material that could be mistaken for stone or metal the pyramid kept its levitated stance as it shifted before their eyes. Panels moved from its surface, revealing a ramp and racing down it was the mixed team of X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes.

"Oh my god, Rogue!" Literally running through several people to get to them Kitty was beaten to Remy's side by Kurt's teleportation. Lifting to his feet once again he held the girl in his arms, her face falling still again as despite her pain she knew she had to keep her act up.

"She's ok, just out cold." He mumbled, stepping over towards Hank who instantly began to check her for injury.

As several of the younger members looked like they were going to be sick at the sight of death in the room Xavier concentrated on the more important matter at hand. "Did Apocalypse get released?"

"It doesn't look like it. We got here and it was like this, Mesmero decoratin' the walls." As Logan spoke Sabertooth gave a groan, a hand rubbing his head as he glanced around the room with narrowed eyes and growling at the next words. "After the bastard over there got himself knocked out by the Cajun's explosion." He motioned behind him. "But we also found that."

Those that weren't focused on the condition of their team mate and the gore around them gave much a reaction Logan and Remy did earlier to the shape shifter now covered in stone. Kurt himself almost collapsed in shock from it, shifting over to his mother and as he raised a hand as if to touch her he let it drop by his side instead.

While the outcome was what they aimed for, this victory instantly felt much more like defeat as the owner of the Institute looked between those that had fallen and the others who had been injured during their battle. "Lets get them back to the institute. Both of them."

----

**AN:** Impact is next.


	14. Chapter final goodbye

**Authors Notes:** Yes, I am sorry, my promise to always finish this… has been broken.

I want to explain myself. I'm now in my mid 20s and am over the bad fanfiction part of my life (I hope at least), I can no longer go on with writing stuff I now cringe that I have done in the past. I give a lot of praise for the old timers (heh) of X-men Evo on this site, well done to those still going.

But, life has gotten in the way. I now do art for Evo on my DA site, but no longer write for it. I have a diploma I am going for at the moment, and after that I will be working my ass off for travel money. On top of it all, my view on evo has changed since I last updated.

I am sorry to the readers BUT I will not take these stories down… as much as I would like to to hide the shame of my bad writing.

However! I thought the best way for me to go out, is to give you ALL the notes I made while writing this and upload them in one final chapter. Please remember, these are NOTES to myself… so some may not make sense.

I do hope this helps for you readers in some ways, and again apologize for this. I wish I could still keep going for you guys, but my heart isn't in it anymore.

Catch you guys on the net, and maybe even DA sometime.

Eh… im not overly proud with this storyline… I just wrote it and didn't plan it out well… that's the main reason it died… I was disappointed with myself and the work on this… it died a painful death.

And please, PLEASE excuse my BAD fangirl moment for the last 'chapter' -.- I am very ashamed of it and almost didn't include it in these notes as I am so embarrassed by it. Luckily none of you know me in my real life ^_^ or I would have to kill you for knowing I was connected to this crap O.O

----

According to the IMDb site Impact is suppose to take place two week after Dark Horizons two, but then again time in Evo-verse isn't exactly well done now is it?

----

**Chapter Fourteen: Impact**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

"Oh Raven, how did we get ourselves into this mess?" Raising a hand she almost reached out to touch her but pulled back, as if scare of hurting her even more, but this doesn't stop the tears running down her face.

With Xavier laboured away in the Cerebro, digging up new information to make sure there was no other way for Apocalypse could get free and the rest of the X-Kids in the upper levels it left plenty of time for Rogue to be alone in the lower ones. It had been were she had been spending most of time since her 'abduction', at Raven's side in the shadows as Hank tried process after process to bring her back to flesh. At the moment she stood in Hank's lab, several forms of wires attached on areas of her body for any hope there may be a reaction to his trials.

"I don't know how I can help her."

Realising it was spoken more to him than herself Logan placed a hand on her shoulder, not surprised his entrance was noticed even in her distressed state. "It's not your fault."

He was worried about her, as was most in the house, but unlike Logan they put it down to her kidnapping. Even with only two weeks passing since they found her, Mystique and Mesmero's remains in Tibet Rogue was showing the signs of shock, becoming more withdrawn than normal and has basically stopped eating as both a mortal and Cubi.

"That not the point! I have to help her!" Beneath his hand Logan felt the muscles in her arm and back tense as her hands formed into fists at her sides.

"Then you better do it quick."

For the first time she turned to look at him, cheeks tear stained as her eyes began to widen, expecting the worse. "What?"

Tightening his grip to give her shoulder a squeeze Logan couldn't stop a sigh, he hated to have to tell her this but she needed some warning. "Hank and Chuck says we tried everything to help her, but she's just solid stone now. Chuck's giving her to the Brotherhood."

"What? No!" Her entire form now spun to face him, eyes wide with shock. "They don't care, they'll end up smashing her! I can't let him Logan! I know those boys will end up destroying her. Please."

"I can't stop him Rogue, not without a reason." He pulled her into an embrace as new tears filled her eyes, her body seeming to lose all its fight in one instant as her body sagged against his.

Turning her face from his shoulder towards Raven her words would have been lost if not for his sensitive hearing. "Forgive me." It was the only warning before her body began to soften in his hold, passing through his arms until she had sunk into the floor, leaving him alone in the room. But not for long.

"Logan, what are you doing in here?"

Ignoring the question aimed at him Logan answered back with one of his own towards the blue scientist as he was accompanied by the head of the school. "You sure we done everything to get her back Hank?"

"Whatever technology Apocalypse used to manipulate Mystique's shape-shifting for her body to take on an inanimate object is just beyond us at the moment," Taking off his glasses to clean them as he stood in front of the statue. "There is nothing we can do here for her."

"You seem concerned Logan." Resting his elbows against the arms of his chair Xavier steeped in fingers in front of his body, looking more than a bit worse for wear with the hours of work in Cerebro.

Unable to believe what the two men were saying, Logan gave a snort under his breath. "We know those boys are just going to end up destroying her Chuck, and last I checked she actually has something could call a family connection here. Don't think the Elf will be too happy about this."

"That maybe so, but for the moment, I am more concerned of the physiological impact her presence here will have on Rogue. It is affecting her physically, according to the other students she's even stopped eating. No doubt keeping her kidnapper here after the history they already have together will only hold back Rogue's recovery to this ordeal. But we will not give up on her, Hank will continue to look into it, but with Mesmero now gone and no other source of information I doubt her situation to recover."

Gently detaching the sensors from the stone skin, almost ironic considering where she is going to be going to, Hank removed the last of the sensory equipment. "Shall we?" With his strength he easily was able to pick up the statue, carrying her out of the room. Only Logan noticed the pair of glowing green eyes watching them all.

----

**Brotherhood Boarding House**.

"You know, there ain't no disrespect if she's just a big old chunk of stone."

With one of Mystique's ankles in hand Fred drags her stone body into the living room from the entrance room where the X-Men had left her, Todd riding on her body the entire time, neither noticing the slightly scent of brimstone in the air. Nor the fact Kurt was grimacing from his hiding place behind the chair at the sound of stone scrapping against wood and carpet.

"Yeah, and I read somewhere stone don't have any feelings." Leaning over her face Todd knocked his fist against her forehead, as if to see anyone was home. "'Hello! Mcfly!' See?"

"You immature clods." Turning back to the doorway both boys found Wanda leaning up against the frame, a hand supporting her weight as she glared over at them.

Now on his feet, or one of them at least Todd hands waved around to keep his balance as he stood on Mystique's shoulder. "What do you care, she's just a statue."

"You don't know that. If nothing else you should at least take her to Agatha Hartness. Maybe she could help her."

"Hey, you know something?" Taking up the statue's arms Fred tipped her back to her feet, Todd's hold on her still strong as he moved with the change, now crouched on her shoulders, Wanda's comment going ignored. "Tomorrow I say we should make her into a fountain."

"Brilliant! That way she can scare away the crows too. And the garbage men." Leaping from Mystique to Fred it seemed both had lost interest, more than likely a good thing if Kurt wanted his mother to keep all her limbs. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh Wanda followed after them, realising she wasn't going to get through to them until they found something else to distract themselves with.

With the coast clear Kurt leaped out from behind his cover, landing in a crouch in front of the statue and reached out to touch her, the sooner he got her out of here the better. Just before his gloved fingers brush the stone he was forced to snap his hand back as it sparked with blue energy, streaming around the stone. This only meant one thing.

"You're in the wrong house X-Man." With hexes ready to go and staining her skin blue as it snapped around her hands Wanda flung one hand out towards him, ready to do who knows what to him with her powers.

"Wait! She's…"

"She's my mother.

The glow leaves W hands and she lowers them. K breaths a sigh of relief and he teleports My away to the mansion to his room.

As the smoke faded from within the room, dissipating throughout the air, a figure hidden easily in the shadows of the overgrown trees couldn't stop a smile.

"Good boy Michael." Following his lead Rogue too disappeared with a 'bamf' back to the mansion.

---

In kurts room, who was hanging around before but then went to get Wanda for help. Since rogue doesn't confront him like in the show. She changes raven back when he's talking to Agatha.

----

Chapter Fifteen:

No Good deed

Rogue back to normal self, and is seen training with Logan now. Joseph is becoming more annoying each time.

Chapter Sixteen:

Target X

Chapter Seventeen:

Sins of the Son

Chapter Nineteen:

Uprising

Chapter Twenty:

Cajun Spice

Meet up with Belladonna down there and get introduced. Most of the Guilds have supernatural connections either with demons or something similar (vampires, zombies)

Remy actually talks to Logan before it happens, make it so rogue does not seem like a traitor to the team and tell him to come after them if they need to.

Chapter Twenty-One:

Ghost of a Chance

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Cubi plot. Rogue been reported to guards.

REWRITE: Logan knows of her!

Stepping into the room Rogue was instantly meet with a squawking, her eyes snapping up to see a tiny purple dragon wrapped around the neck of one of the extra men in the room with the Professor, Ororo and Hank. Staring into its yellow eyes she knew instantly what it was: A tracker. A shape-shifting demon trained specially to sniff out different Demon kinds, including Cubi.

"Shit."

All eyes turned to her as the two males pure white and blue on black narrowed at her. Feeling panic raise in her chest Rogue flew back out of the room, running as fast as she could and speeding past where the rest of the X-Men group sat, moving so fast she hardly her their questions, only the pounding feet of the two Cubi guards keeping up with her. Sliding around a corner she almost ran face first into Logan's chest, a quick plan forming in her head that she knew she would hate herself later for, but self-preservation came first. As her eyes glowed green she looked directly into his, her voice sounding singsong in a hypnotic way.

"Help me, there are men here to hurt me, stop them."

As his body with rigid a snap of a nod of his head confirmed her trance worked on him, his own eyes gaining a green glow as with a quick apology she continued to run. In the background Rogue heard Logan's claws slide free as the two Demon rounded the corner behind her. Racing to the closest window she threw it open with a telekinetic blast and transforming in mid jump went to sail out of the window, only to be stopped as a strong arm grabbed her around the waist. Spinning around she found herself looking into glowing ice blue eyes.

"Where you going highness?"

"Let meh go Loki." She growled, using his real name instead of Joseph.

Chuckling at this Loki shook his head, his white hair swaying with the movement behind his back. "Now why would I do that?"

"There are guards after meh!"

"I know, I called them."

Rogue's mouth dropped open, shock flooding her system. She always knew he was a bastard but she never knew he would go to this length. "Whah?"

"You're supposed to be with me, not that scum of Black blood. We're supposed to stay pure! True to the real race of Cubi, not a contamination."

"He's not scum." She got out of gritted teeth, ignoring the footsteps approaching them.

"You're right princess, 'cause when I'm done with him there won't be anything left."

Raising her chin Rogue looked down her nose at him, a trick she picked up from her mother and sister. "Yah nothin' compared to him."

Rage caused his face to redden and as Loki pulled back a hand to slap her his hit was halted as another's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Do not even think of it child." The white-eyed Demon said in a very calm voice, his grip not wavering as Loki struggled to get free.

"We have no proof." The white-eyed Incubus spoke up, having stood silently in the corner as his counterpart did all the talking. Looking to Rogue his eyes bore into hers. "All we have is a witness, an unreliable witness."

"But he is-"

"Unreliable." The White interrupted again. "You do not know of the circumstances in this matter, his opinion is clouded by emotions. Unless we find this supposed Black Incubus, there is no proof any crime has been committed."

Snorting in disapproval the Black threw his head back in disgust. "Fine, but she will stay in custody until he is found or she is innocent upon any reasonable doubt."

"Deal."

"I want her cuffed."

The White's calm expression flickered to horror as he turned to the Black's representative. "No, out of the question."

"It is the common practice for one in this situation."

"This is different."

"How?" He asked, smirking as the White hesitated in answering. "I thought so. She will be cuffed."

"I will do it myself then."

Preparing herself for the experience while she had never been restrained before Rogue knew what was to happen, having seen it done on others.

"I am sorry Princess." He mumbled under his breath so only they could hear.

"Yah know who Ah am?" Rogue asked in shock at the use of her official title.

A soft smile pulled at his lips before answering. "Your brother sent me."

Almost sagging in relief Rogue took a deep breath. Her brother was the only family she had ever been close to. Her mother the Queen had little time outside of her duties to spend time with anyone and her father barely looked at anyone beyond his wife. Her older sister was interested in only one thing, ruling. It was her brother that had brought her up, cared for her and taught her to fight when no one else would pay her attention.

"Thank yah."

"Don't thank me until we free you and clear your name."

"Free 'er."

"But, I can't, she's held in suspicion for mating with one of our own."

Looking to the cuffed Rogue and knowing she could still hear her Remy sighed, once worried about exposing himself but now more concerned for her welfare. "Dat's an order."

"But-"

"I said, that's an order!" He roared, the entire room falling silent.

"Majesty-"

"Are you questioning me?"

"I can't-"

"Now, if you value your life."

"You're parents-"

"Are not here, I am ruling monarchy in their and my brothers absence. Free her."

WG: I will.

G: Thank you.

After R is freed G kneels down in front of her, resting his forehead (or close as they can with horns) against hers.

G: Mon amour?

R: Yah really royalty? (opens her eyes)

G: Yes.

R: (pauses then laughs)

G: W'at so funny? Remy is!

R: Ah believe yah Swamp Rat, it's just… it's just I'm royalty too. I'm second in line for the White throne, Prince Remy.

G: (paused in shock) Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you Princess Rogue.

R: Lilith.

G: (Smiles) Adonis.

R: (returns the smile then sighs) I really know how to pick them.

Ends up that they can't convict the royal children so it was a 'goose chase' from Loki. He is charged with treason to incriminate Rogue's image by the Whites and as ruling monarchy Rogue officially rules him guilty and his punishment. Treason for both sides are punished by the same thing, a sign to show they are not loyal to the Royal family and for all to see: The removal of all present horns. Rogue also rules he is banned to Hell for a century and cannot return to earth, having to feed off Cubi 'resources' normally used to feed children. He also loses his blood rank that his family holds. This means he will be permanently shamed.

Later chapters after discovery of romy identity, and mystiques.

rogue, aimed at jott

"Oh, just fuck and get it over with! There is so much sexual tension when yah two are in the same room that it messes with mah senses. Jump in bed and stop givin' meh a headache!"

On family names:

"Who yah think Helen of Troy really was? She was a Succubus, she started the war between the mortals for fun. That's why her name runs in Cubi families? She's a historical figure for our kahnd."

Reference to family:

"Yeah well when you're the youngest you don't really stand out. My sister is destined to rule, my brother is known as one of our greatest fighters, I'm just the baby."

"Try 'avin' four older brothers, all in line before ya."

----

Last chapter

**Chapter : **

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**Lower Levels.**

**War Room.**

**130 years later...**

"Ah hate yah!"

Raising a brow at the screams echoing up all the corridors from the medlab from the two Cubi in the other room Christopher Summers-Grey cast a look around his fellow team mates, including his twin brother Jonathan who was slouched in the chair on the far side of the table with his wife, the woman having fallen asleep next to him and now with her head resting on his shoulder.

"If Remy could 'e would 'elp _chèrie_!"

"Yah know how yah can help? Bah havin' these damn kids of yahs for meh!"

"They still arguing?" 3 Rasputin asked, her form towering over others in the room in her 6'8 height thanks to the genetics from both her grandfather and her mother.

"Yep." Christopher replied, brushing his red hair out of his green eyes and rocked back on his chair so his feet rested up on the war table.

"So we haven't missed any thing?" His aunt asked, her short red hair styled neatly with gel as small glasses sat low on her nose, almost the spitting image of Christopher's grandmother in her later years.

"Not yet." Jonathan confirmed. "Where's Dad?"

Taking a seat Rachel gave a sigh as she allowed her heeled feet to rest up on the table of the war room, having been on her feet all day she wouldn't be surprised if the female Cubi in the delivery room wasn't the only one with swollen ankles, but Rogue had the advantage of accelerated healing. "He's due back in an hour or so, mission ran a bit late."

Something hitting the wall loudly from the room down the hall drew all of their attention as Michelle, Jonathan's wife, woke with a snort, her hair falling messily in front of her eyes as she tried to push the black tangle back off her face, one of the few humans who lived at the mansion. "I'm awake."

"Not missing much." Her husband said.

"Then we didn't have to rush back." A voice from the door spoke behind 3 and as the woman moved out of the way Nathan Summers-Grey stepped in to allow the rest of the X-Men into the room. With his hair almost completely grey only the lightest touch of his original brown he inherited from the first X-Men leader Nathan followed in his fathers footsteps, taking over Scott's job once he retired with Christopher and Jonathan's grandmother, Jean. Taking a seat next to his younger sister Nathan sighed as he relaxed back against the chair, a long scar from a previous battle cutting through his left eye that always took on a yellow glow when he used his telekentics or telepathy.

"Guess not." A grumble got out from the next man stalking into the room, even with his extreme age he was able to move with the grace of a fighter but in such a strut that warned any against even thinking of taking him on, unless your counted his old nemesis Sabertooth.

"Come on Logan," Rachel teased with a smirk. "I thought you of all people would be excited, you've known Rogue since the beginning of the X-Men."

"What ya mean?" Nathan shot back with a smile, use to joking with his little sister. "He's known her since she was Brotherhood, at least according to the stories Dad, Mom and the others use to tell us."

Snorting at that he relit the cigar gripped between his teeth and shrugged a shoulder, his age only showing him in his 60s compared to the long years he actually had lived. It made everyone else in the room sick with envy that at his age that was estimated well over 200 that he could still look the same age as the second generation of X-Men, the children of the original X-Men. But then again he was nothing when it came to the slow aging of the two currently waiting for their children to be born.

Holding herself up in the doorway Danielle Fate Frost, the schools veteran doctor having taken over from Jean Summers-Grey – who in turn took over from Hank McCoy – patted a hand against her chest, her normally perfect blonde hair in disarray and having decided smarter in the day she hasn't bothered to place in the blue contact lenses she normally wore to make her appearance as close as it could be to her late mother. The 72 year old held her age well, even if most suspected she had had some sort of surgery to help this there were only a few wrinkles around her eyes and her brow, the woman not smiling a lot in her life to gain many around her mouth, her personality almost identical that of her mother Emma Frost. Both living up to their surname.

"I think I need a drink."

"Tough delivery darlin'?" Logan asked, spotting his son sneak in and quietly grab a seat to make it look like he had been there the entire time. A growl aimed in the man's direction who, like his father aged at a slow speed and even in his early 70s looked only about 20, slumped in his chair, realising he had been caught. Bright blue eyes were the only physical sign of who is mother was, the rest of his colour and statue coming from this father but David Muroe showed his eyes off with pride, glad to have a piece of his mother Ororo with him, even after her death.

"There were things in there I never want to see again. Remy's lucky he heals. Never get in the middle of a fight with two being with bladed tails." Slumping down in a chair Dani let her head drop into her folded arms upon the table, looking ready to fall off to sleep. In her tired state she lost control over her mutation, the upper half of her body turning to diamond against the white of her doctor coat.

"Can we see them?" David asked, having been closed to Remy and Rogue since he was a child, the two helping to raise him after Ororo's death.

Mumbling something only David and Logan picked it up with their enhanced hearing the others waiting on them to explain what Dani said.

"They need rest." Logan supplied, patting a hand against the belt of his uniform, checking he had an extra cigar in there for Gumbo later.

"Can you at least tell us what they were?" Michelle asked as she leant forward, having gotten a bit misty eyed since the announcement of Rogue's pregnancy, which lead to a string of jokes about Jonathan having to watch his back, or another part of his body.

"A girl and a boy." Dani got out. "Winged, twin, demonic girl and a boy."

----

Curled up on her side in a foetal position Rogue panted to try and catch her breath, her wings and tail making it uncomfortable to remain on her back as she waited for her body to heal after giving birth to her children, her dark hair matted and falling over her face as she tried to shut out her babies cries. The two hadn't shut up, no matter what any of them tried, eventually causing Dani to almost run from the room. "What's wrong with them, Ah thought Dani said they were healthy."

"Mortal don't know too much 'bout us still _mon amour_, no matter 'ow many tests 'enry ran on us." Remy commented, standing over the two cribs of his children, looking lovingly down at them even if they were making the best of their lungs.

Bundled up in the appropriate blue and pink blankets for their gender the twins tiny wings and tails were bare of any horns – something Rogue was very happy for – as were their heads, the coloured symbols to show their blood line to grow in as they got older. When they first found out that they were to be parents the big question mark for the Cubi couple was what colouring would their child – or children as they later found out with a scan – would be. It was assumed that what ever the gender was to be then that would determine the dominant gene in them, white for a girl, black for a boy. Instead it was to be the opposite, the older of the two by only a few minutes their little girl was of black skin while the boy was pure white. Tiny finger and toe nails that hadn't extended much past the nail bed to become claws yet showed their bloodline dominance, these colours sticking to the traditional pattern in the boy's were the same as Remy's red while the girl held Rogue's green genes.

Raising a brow in consideration Remy picked up one of the children before placing it in the same crib as its twin. As soon as they realised the other one was there the crying instantly stopped, wrapping their tails around each other's as a form of connection.

Despite the pain Rogue shot up in the bed, looking wide eyed at him. "What did yah do?"

"Ah put dem in da same crib. Guess dey were lonely by demselves. After all, dey did spend six months together." He answered with a grin, the six-month accelerated period compared to nine of mortals which the twins had stayed in their mother thanks to the Cubi genetics. The time of carrying needed to be short than mortals as appearance was factor in Cubi getting food, and a pregnant woman wasn't what most of their meals wanted to see. During the three shorter trimesters most Succubus had to rely on energy stocks they would store up as soon as they knew they were pregnant, to last them without feeding through the six months.

"Well ain't yah just a smart Swamp Rat?" Rogue relied with a smile, lowering herself to the bed and her smile increased as she felt Remy lie behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly as her healing took care of shrinking it back down to a normal size.

Placing a kiss on her neck he tightened his grip around her, his accent slipping away with the Cajun kinetic charger mask. "They are perfect Lilith."

Smiling at this Lilith rested her head back against his chest, just enjoying the warmth of his arms. "So what will we call them? I'm not sure I want to keep up the traditional names that would follow ours in our family, after all, their born out of traditional ways."

Sighing Adonis gave a laugh. "Yeah, Black and White mixed genes." He then paused. "You know, the last time this happened was the creation of our species? The original Lilith and Adonis. At least the last recorded mix breeding."

Nodding sleepily she yawned. "Think it's a sign?"

"Only of our love amour."

"I want the boy's middle name to be Logan."

Adonis was the one to nod his head this time as his chin rested against her head, careful to not get cut on her horns. With age both of their horns had grown longer, as with all Cubi, but both were also growing in their next set. Being the older of the two Adonis got his first, starting off nothing more than slight bumps under the skin it took decades for them to grow out of looking like some sort of teen's skin condition, the tips of red horns breaking through the skin. At the moment both sported a set of two inch long horns that would one day sweep over the back of their head like the one from the middle of their forehead, one resting above each eye at their hairline level. "And Bella for the girl."

Lilith nodded one more time as she yawned again, trying her best to stay awake from the exertion of labour and lack of feeding for so long. She understood his reasoning for the middle name, just as he did hers, both Logan and Belladonna such close friends it seemed only right for them to have a name in their children's. In fact Adonis had been right, the two Succubus got on perfectly when they had meet, too well almost as they had spent hours swapping and laughing about stories of him. She snapped herself awake again as a thought struck her and turned her head enough to cast a look back at him. "What about last names? We don't have any."

Looking equally confused he suggested: "LeBeau? Means the handsome."

"Darkholme? Don't know what it means."

"We could use White or Black." A smirk crossed his face. "Grey?"

"No, reminds me too much of Jean." An equal to his smirk on her face. Lilith had actually learned to get on better with the telepath after the reveal of her true form and pushed aside her hatred for her sister to get to know Jean better instead of just judging her. The two had became good friend, as close as Lilith and Kitty were. "Actually, it is a good idea. The mixture of our colours-"

"Like they're the mixture of our blood." Adonis finished for her.

"You know, Raven would kill me if I didn't use her name."

"Raven Belladonna Grey." He tried out to see how it sounded. "What about our 1garcon?"

Shrugging a shoulder Rogue fell back down as a mask, having been so use to using it for so long it came more naturally than her real voice. "Donno sugah, Ah picked our little girls, yah get the boy."

"Hmmm." Cuddling into her back more Remy made several more humming and thinking sounds until Rogue had had enough and elbows him in the stomach. "Well, dere is one name… A _homme_ from da Guild Ah was very close to."

"Henri?" She guessed.

"_Oui_. Mon brother away from 'ome. 'e would of suited in ma real family, would of made a _bon_ next King."

"Henri Logan Grey."

"'nd don't forget Raven Belladonna Grey." He teased.

Smiling at this Rogue closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. "Sugah, Ah'll never ever forget either of them."

----

NOTE: 2nd generation (first being first XM) approx 60. Third generation (grandkids) being approx 35.

Note: Rogue and Remy approx 24/26 mortal years. 1165/1265.

Rogue and Gambit around same age: approx. 1000. Raven around 400/300

**Cubi:**

- Flight

- Shape shifting

- Glowing eyes

- Mind control/mind reading (kiss on the forehead)

- Seduce opposite gender of 'lower' species but can't of another cubi, barest clothing,

- Feed of mortal's sexual energies, always rests hands on chest to go with myth, do not climax themselves during feeding, keep own form. Demon shadow with glowing eyes.

- Fires to 'purify' bodies (rogue uses it to get rid of scents since she's around logan).

- Horn/eye/blade colour is like iris colouring, runs in genetics.

Rogue gets her from mother's side, as females are dominant in the white royal family (father is black). White representative: White. Rogue hair colour from her father, also shares it with her brother (black with white streak), mother and sister is blonde. Rogue never close to parents (mother busy with leading, father busy being 'first partner', sister is 'Miss Perfect' (why Rogue doesn't like Jean, reminds her of her sister), only ever close to her brother. Was the outcast at school despite expected to be popular and good at studies because of her family (lives in her mother and sisters shadow), the schools jock/Duncan is Joseph, who has a crush on her, mainly because of her status.

Gambit's from his father's side (mothers purple). Black representative: Blue. Youngest so picked on by all of his brothers, normally ended up play fighting but was looked after because of his age. Very close to his mother (cause he is the baby of the family), father too busy leading. Grew up with his best friend Belladonna as she didn't care he was royalty.

Rogue and gambit are youngest princess/prince of the sides, named after their clans creators.

Names in the family rotate with each generation.

**Females:** Lilith (White), Helen, Aphrodite (fertility/sexual love/beauty), Hathor (fertility/love/marriage/beauty), Hebe (beauty), Hina (fertility), Rati (fertility/love/passion/sex), Venus (love/beauty),

**Male:** Adonis (Black), Kama (love), Kane (fertility), Khem (fertility), Tane (fertility),

**History:** Both of different clans, black and white. White Lilith clan/descendants, Black of Adonis. Lilith is the older of the two. Forbidden to cross over the bloodlines/classes/white and black.

Similar to that of the original biblical version with Adam, Lilith was Adonis's wife, yet they fought amongst each other as Adonis tried to make her below him. 'I will not lie underneath' 'I will not like underneath but above, for you are meant to like underneath and I to lie above' ' we are both equals, we were both created from the earth'. Their arguments split them, separating their children between them and creating the clans.

**Aging:** 1000 years equal to 20 mortal years. Normal lifespan equal to 3500-4000 years. For the first 8 years of their life their aging is accelerated, by age 8 by mortal years they are 16 Cubi years, and become sexually mature. From there their aging slows. The advance aging at a young age is needed to get them feeding for themselves faster, until they are '16' they must rely on their guardians to keep them fed. 1000/20=50 so Rogue approx. 950ish, Remy approx. 1050ish. 1 Cubi year = 50 human years.

'**handcuffs':** locks wrists, pulled over top of head to back, locks base of wings, locks feet so their made to kneel, locks tail, wraps around chest and can be attached to head piece to cover eyes and mouth to prevent casting 'spell's on opposite gender.

----

**Authors Notes:** And a goodnight to you all kids ^_^


End file.
